I'll Believe in You 'Til the End
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yami didn't leave for the afterlife and Yugi finds himself ignored to the point of depression, but maybe there's a reason behind it? Not all that tragic and sappy! Yaoi and mpreg.. you are warned!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic on fanfiction.. well, it isn't the first one I'm writing, but it's the first to make it to .. anyway.. I thought it'd be nice if I for once wrote in English (wich means I'd use the dubs..) but heck no! I already have one story of that.. (seeing that I can't find any videos of the Japanese version.. I had to watch the dub.. and I'd sadly have to admit I got hooked..) so, I know it's weird.. my next story will be with the dubs T^T oh well.. back to the main reason I'm talking *sigh* I guess there's a reason it's M-rated.. it's kind of weird.. I always try to make them T-rated, but they somehow end up crawling over to the other side, guess that's Yami's fault.. or wait.. I think it should be Ma-rated.. but doesn't have that rating here X3

Yami: HEY! It's my fault it's smut and sex all over! *growl*

Me: IT ISN'T! it's just barely any sex.. and there's barely anything in this chapter..

Yami: Whoot.. no.. what about me and aibou? *puppy look*

Me: Watch it! and I thought Pharaoh's was of the patient kind.. guess they weren't.. please, any hikari out there, do the disclaimer..

Yuugi and Ryou: Tomyo don't own YGO.. if she did, it'd be a yaoi story *blush*

"Talking"

**_"Thinking"_**

**_"Mindlink"_** (I'll write behind if it's mindlink or thought)

**"Phone"**

_"Ancient language or English"_ (doubt it'll appear unless Yami is swearing!)

* * *

I'll believe in you 'til the end.

Chapter 1.

I only want you!

It had been three months since Yuugi and Yami had fought that final battle, Yuugi had won, but Yuugi refused to let Yami leave for some reason and the gods had even granted him a body wich caused them all to question what the heck was going on. But this three months after had been very hard for little Yuugi, the other had ignored him completely and they where slowly growing apart, Yuugi never wore the Millenium Puzzle since he didn't need it anymore, they could very much talk to each other through their mindlink, if Yami hadn't refused to answer every time Yuugi asked for something. Yami had also begun in Yuugi's class named Yami Atemu, making it even harder for him to not answer the hikari, but he didn't, not in any way did he answer the little ones call. Words reached them soon that Marik had come back, but this time not to try to take over the world, but to gain Malik's love, wich he supposedly did, soon Bakura appeared as well, he started in their class just a week after Yami did. Anyway, slowly, but surely, Yuugi began falling into that darkness Yami had kept him from, he was the only reason Yuugi didn't fall into the deep depression. In the beginning, Yuugi just smiled and pretended to be okay, but after a while it began to show, he'd show up at school with red eyes and deep bangs under his eyes, his friends worried a lot about him. But no one knew the reason to Yuugi's depression and he wasn't about to tell them either. And thus, Yuugi's life was slowly coming to a stop, after two months, he stopped showing up at school, his friends came to the game shop he lived in every day, giving him the homework, and try to ask Yuugi why he didn't show up, but they never got any answer except.

"I don't feel like it" was the only answer and they could all notice the emptiness in his voice, but didn't say anything, that's when they noticed the odd air between the hikari and the yami. Both refused to say anything.

* * *

Anzu sighed as they all exited the game shop.

"What's wrong with those two?" she asked, worried that they'd had a fight and not gotten over it. Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know.. maybe ya should ask'em!" he stated, she glared at him and he glared back.

"What.. I do care about them!" he said, defending himself. As a matter of fact, Jounouchi was probably the one who was most worried, but he just didn't know how to explain or show it, a car stopped in front of them and the window was rolled down.

"So you where here!" Kaiba stated, glaring up at Jounouchi, who turned deep red and nodded.

"Sorry for being worried about my friends then!" he growled, but walked around the car and opened the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" he said and got into said car before it sped off, Honda and Anzu stared after them.

"Okay, I'm totally fine with Kaiba picking up Jounouchi every damn day and stuff, but seriously, I almost thought Jounouchi would bite his head off for almost insulting Yuugi and Yami!" Honda said, Anzu nodded.

"I guess those two really are close then!" Honda nodded and looked at the window to Yuugi's bedroom.

"I just wish it was like that between those two too.. wait, not with all that lovey-dovey, but like.. friends!" Honda said, Anzu stared at him before she nodded as well.

"Yuugi.. I can barely recognize him anymore, he is so.. different.."

"Hm.. Honda, Anzu?" someone called and they turned, Yami stood before them, his school bag easily hung over one shoulder and he looked quite relaxed at the moment, this of course, made Honda snap. He grumbled about something close to 'stupid Pharaoh' and walked off, not even saying bye, Anzu stared after him, Yami just blinked at this.

"What.. was that about?" he asked, Anzu turned to him and looked down at the ground. She didn't know wherever she should just confront him or not, seeing that Yami's pride could fight that of Kaiba's. This surely had something to do with him being a former Pharaoh.

"It's..." she began, then she sighed.

"It's because of Yuugi!" she said, she heard Yami take a deep breath and saw him turned away.

"Oh.." was all that came and for the first time in her life, she felt real angry at the former Pharaoh.

"Atemu!" she howled and and he turned, only to get slapped in the face. He stared wide eyed at her, mostly in shock, but also disbelief as a hand flew up to his face.

"Anzu?"

"Don't Anzu me! We're so worried about you and Yuugi and yet you act like it's nothing.. can't you see how he's falling apart, you are important to him, that's why he didn't want you to leave for the afterlife either, you are his closest friend and you two knows things about each other we don't.. why are you ignoring him! Can't you see how much it takes for Yuugi not to start crying in class every day, he is always like that, when he arrives at school, he looks like he has been crying, whenever we meet him it's like that.. he also looks like he isn't sleeping or eating well! Please, I beg you Atemu, do something before we loose Yuugi for good!" she said, all at once and looked up at the former Pharaoh, who stared back, a little confused, then he looked away, pain and agony flew across his face and Anzu blinked. She hadn't really expected that kind of emotions to show.

"Atemu?"

"I'm not.. I can't, I'm scared of what I'll do.. if I get close to him.." Yami whispered, Anzu furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? What would you do to him!"

"That's the problem Anzu, I'm scared I'd loose control and hurt him and I'm scared of what I'd do to him.. I can't do that.. he is so innocent.. so pure, he is the light, he keeps the darkness in a balance and I don't want to disturb it.. I don't want to see him hurt" Yami managed to cry out, covering his eyes with a hand and biting his lower lip hard. Anzu sighed.

"You've already hurt him.. worse than you could ever imagine.. do you remember the time when you let the seal of Orichalos and you lost Yuugi's soul, remember how empty you felt when you lost him.. that's how he feels now!" she stated loudly, Yami stared at her in shock, then he nodded slowly, realising that maybe it was all wrong to not talk to his hikari about whatever he felt.

"But.. what if he hates me.. I can't, I don't want him to hate me!" he nearly shouted and Anzu stared at him.

"He won't!" Yami looked up at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"That's how Yuugi is! Remember, Yuugi is the light, he can never hate a person, even if they nearly kill him, he won't hate you either!" Anzu said, she then opened the door to the game shop and pushed the teen through.

"Talk to him, or I'll call Jounouchi and make him beat you up!" she said, the former Pharaoh paled, but nodded and turned away from her.

"Thank you.. Anzu.." he said and she smiled.

"That's what friends are for, now go and talk to him Atemu!" Yami nodded.

* * *

"Yuugi?" Yami asked as he opened the door slowly, thanking Ra that gramps had left to visit some old friends as Yami came home, he didn't want to get the old mans attention while talking to his hikari. Said hikari, was lying on the bed, on top of the covers and sheets, curled up in a ball and sleeping, he noticed that the skin around Yuugi's closed eyes where red and tear stained. Yami walked over and sat down on the bedside, he brushed some of the bangs out of the sleeping hikari's face. The teen stirred, but didn't awake. Yami looked over and saw the Millenium puzzle lying on the desk, he picked it up and closed his eyes, the next thing he new, he was standing in the hall between their soul rooms and he wasn't really keen on entering his own, instead he turned to Yuugi's door, it was closed and it had an ire feeling to it.

"Yuugi, are you in there?" Yami asked, knocking softly on the door, there was no answer so Yami tried the door, finding it unlocked, the door slid open and Yami smiled at the toys scattered around the place, in the middle of it all, in a ball of sheets and pillows laid the hikari, his breathing was slow and very low compared to how he usually breathed when he was sleeping. Yami walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Yuugi.." he whispered, he laid a hand on the boy's head, feeling the soft, tri-coloured hair underneath his fingers, he mused on how to tell Yuugi his feelings and how he'd react.

"I.. Yuugi, I know that I've been a real bastard these past months, for ignoring you and stuff, but I was scared you'd come to hate me if I told you why.. I was also scared of what I'd do to you if I did stay around you, you are my hikari and my light.. everything about you is so.. innocent and pure, I could never forgive myself if I spoiled these innocent thoughts of yours, even if my feelings for you have made it long past friendship and brotherly feelings... I.. I'm sorry aibou.. I love you.. and I want you, but I don't want to hurt your well being and that pure you.." he explained to the sleeping hikari, who seemed to feel his hands and stretched out for it, he smiled into the hand and breathed deeply against it. Yami smiled.

"I'm sorry.. I will try to make it up to you.. maybe in the future, I can't do anything now.. not when I'm so.. in love with you" Yami looked away.

"Why not now?" a small voice whispered, his eyes went wide and his head jerked back, staring down at Yuugi, whose eyes where open and filled with tears, it took all of Yami's pride and focus not to cuddle the smaller teen and kiss the tears away. He backed off slightly as the drowsy teen sat up.

"Y-Yuugi?" Yami turned beet red and noticed that Yuugi was in fact blushing as well, Yuugi sighed and looked down. Suddenly the former Pharaoh felt something cold hit his face, he blinked and noted that one of the toys had in fact been used as a rock at the moment, Yami stared at Yuugi in shock, then he looked down.

"I'm sorry.. if you hate me-" there he stopped as the other teen threw himself at him. He fell hard and hit his head as he stared into two violet orbs.

"NO! I don't hate you!" Yuugi cried out, tears dropping from his eyes again as the blush darkened. Yami reached out and tried to dry the tears, but only more came and he nearly gave up.

"Please Yuugi, don't cry.."

"Why! It's your fault!" Yuugi shouted and used his small hand to hit the other's chest, it didn't really hurt the former Pharaoh, but his heart ached and Yami gritted his teeth, then he shot up and dragged the teen into a deep hug.

"Please Yuugi, listen too me.." he said, Yuugi looked away and tried to wriggle out of the hold, but the former Pharaoh was too strong for him. Yuugi hit him again, this time in the face and the grip on him loosened enough for him to sit back up, but when he looked at the former Pharaoh, he gasped, eyes widening in shock. Yami was obviously trying to look away and hide his eyes with a hand, tears where streaming down his cheeks and a red, embarrassed blush had made it's way to his face.

"A-Atemu?" Yuugi asked, he got off the teen and tried to move the hand off the yami's face, Yami gritted his teeth and backed off. Now using both hands to shield his salty tears from his hikari.

"Please.. why did you want me to stay if you only want me to go away! I know I hurt you, but you only push me away when I try to make it up again.. I don't want to loose you, but you are-" Yami whispered, he sounded broken, empty in a way Yuugi had never heard him before.

"Atemu.. I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry, if I had known.. I wouldn't have stayed.. I only hurt you" Yami managed to get to his feet and stagger over to the door, Yuugi got up as well, reached out his hands.

"Atemu.." Yuugi whispered as Yami walked through the door.

"NO!" Yuugi shouted and threw himself around the other's waist, making the former Pharaoh loose his balance and fall forward. Yami groaned as he managed to shield his hard fall with his hands, he tried to move around, but Yuugi's hold on him made it impossible.

"Yuugi, move off, I can barely breath" Yuugi shot up and turned beet red.

"I'm so sorry Atemu.. I just.. didn't want you to leave.." tears welled up in his eyes again and Yami gritted his teeth and dragged the teen into a new hug, this time Yuugi didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry too, for not realising earlier!" Yami stared into the other's eyes.

* * *

Yami sighed and opened his eyes, he laid the Millenium Puzzle back onto the desk and turned around, just in time to see Yuugi stir and open his eyes, they made it around the room and landed on Yami.

"Thank God.. I thought it was a dream" the boy whispered, tears coming to his eyes again, Yami ran over and grabbed the boy's face.

"Nothing you saw was a dream Yuugi!" Yami said, Yuugi laughed and wrapped his hands around the larger teen. Yami smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the cute laughter that resonated through the room and made an echo in his mind.

"I.. Yuugi, is it okay.. to.. I mean" Yami blushed, back in ancient Egypt, when he was a Pharaoh, he could say pretty much everything without anyone getting angry at him, but he had never spoken the words of love, he had never been this intimate either, he had brushed close to Mana when he was still a prince, but no love was sparked between them either. So speaking about such things now, made the former Pharaoh slightly bothered.

"Hm?" Yuugi hummed, staring into the other's eyes.

"Can I.. um.. kiss.. you?" Yami asked, pouting at his own behaviour. Yuugi turned deep red and his eyes went wide. He looked down at the bed before he nodded slowly.

"I.. okay.. I guess.." he mumbled, Yami stared into his eyes with as much love as he could manage to put into it, it made Yuugi blush even more, then the former Pharaoh leaned in, just an inch or so from the other's lips, Yami stopped, he looked into Yuugi's eyes once more before he brushed his lips against the other, it sparked something deep within them both and Yami pressed more on the kiss as a low sound escaped Yuugi's lips as Yami moved away, they looked into each other's eyes before Yami leaned into and captured the hikari's lips, roughed this time and it made Yuugi moan.

"_**A-Atemu.."**_ the teen whispered through their mindlink, unable to form any words as the former Pharaoh's tongue licked Yuugi's lips, asking for entrance. Yuugi accepted and the tongue darted inside, maping the smaller teens mouth. Moans where now making it's way through Yuugi's mouth and mind, sending small blows down Yami's body to a certain place, he let his hands slide from the teens shoulders, then to his chest, he could feel the boys heartbeat through the fabric as he moved to open the shirt, Yuugi, who was too far into the kiss, didn't even notice until Yami forced him to lay down and the former Pharaoh broke the kiss and began kissing down the boys neck and to the two small, pink nubs on the teens rising and falling chest.

"Cute.." Yami mumbled before he took one of the nubs into his mouth and sucked, a shocked gasp, mixed with a moan escaped the teens mouth as fingers clenched the sheets, Yami bit the nub softly and the backed off, blowing cool air on the nearly red nub, he smirked, Yuugi squirmed underneath him and letting out small mewls as Yami took the other nub into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the first one, Yuugi let out a moan when Yami bit it this time.

"A-Atemu-" Yuugi tried to moan out, but stopped when a hand, wich had been resting on his stomach, slowly moved to the hem of the boys pajamas pants, slowly dragging them down. Yami placed feather light kissed down the smaller teens stomach, only to dart his tongue into Yuugi's belly button, the teen gasped at this and held back another moan. Yami hummed at the feeling and smiled when Yuugi bucked up at the feeling of the tongue and let out another moan.

"Yuugi.." Yuugi opened his eyes, wondering when he had shut them and looked at Yami, who's crimson eyes showed only love and lust for the smaller teen, who blushed at the sight and closed his eyes.

"_**Yuugi, don't look away!"**_ Yami whispered huskily through their mindlink, he didn't really know what was going himself, he only knew that he was about to loose control and that would be bad.

"_**B-but.. Atemu-"**_ Yuugi groaned when Yami managed to pull the fabric restraining him off, Yami wasn't the least shocked to see the small member erect, but he hadn't expected him to get hard so fast.

"Nh.." Yuugi let out, then he let out a shout as Yami bent down at took the whole length into his mouth, he sucked once, sirkling his tongue around, trying to find the most sensitive spots on the younger boys length. Yami scraped his teeth along a vein and Yuugi moaned out loud, Yami, liking the sound he managed to get out of his hikari made him suck hard, testing and it had the effect he wanted, Yuugi's moan turned halfway into a scream as he bucked his hips upwards, wanting Yami to do that again, in wich Yami did.

"Ahn.. A-Ate-ATEMU!" Yuugi screamed as he finally came after several hard sucks from the other teen, Atemu, new to this feeling didn't want to loose it and swallowed everything of the weird tasting liquid.

"Atemu.." Yuugi whispered, he opened his eyes again and crimson, lustfilled met violet, tearful and loving eyes. Yami sat up with a pleased sigh, suddenly he felt a hand on his own member, being restricted by the school uniform jeans, he almost jerked into that hand when he remember whose it was.

"Y-Yuugi?"

"Let me.." the boy whispered, Yami stared at him with mouth wide open, he hadn't ever thought his litte innocent hikari would say something like that, not in this situation anyway. The zipper on his pants went down and soon the pants themselves was resting around the former Pharaoh's knee's, said teen was currently bucking in as a shy and trembling hand touched his length. Yuugi looked up at him, stroking the length once and watching, trying to find out if his action did something to Yami. Yami let out a large moan and forced himself not to jerk into the hand that had closed around his member.

"Y-Yuugi.. oh Ra, how good.." the teen managed between clenched teeth and moans, Yuugi smiled and soon he reached up, momentarily stopping the small trusts, Yami blinked, but soon yelped as he was dragged down to the bed, quickly straddled by Yuugi.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, slightly confused, that is, until Yuugi bent down and completely covered the teens length with his mouth, sucking once for test, making Yami groan and clamp a hand into the other's spiky hair, then Yuugi sucked hard, trying to find out how it would feel. Yami's eyes widened at the feeling and he let out a long moan.

"_**Oh Ra.. Yuugi!"**_ he managed through their mindlink, Yuugi sucked even more and went deeper, Yami moaned when he felt the sensation of being brought close to the edge by the one person he had lover in 3 millenia. Suddenly Yuugi went even deeper and a strangled gasp escaped the tanned teens lips, Yami had never been deep-throated before and the feeling of being so let out something that could be a groan and yet a moan, it made them both blush, suddenly Yami groaned and his fingers tightened in the spiky tri-coloured hair.

"Ra, Yuugi.. I'm-" Yuugi might have understood this, the darkening blush on his face just stated that, but instead of backing off, he sucked hard and hummed, Yami groaned as he released into the teens mouth. The afterglow made him smile and drag Yuugi up to cuddle him, the smaller teen blushed as Yami kissed him, tasting himself and finding it enjoyable that Yuugi had done the same favour as he had done for him.

"Yuugi, I love you" Yami whispered, Yugi blushed and smiled. He looked into the former Pharaoh's eyes and opened his mouth to answer.

"Yuugi, are you okay up there?" someone called, Yuugi turned deep red.

"_**Oh god, gramps.."**_

"_**Shit!"**_ Yami grabbed Yuugi clothes, he dumped them on top of the other, who crawled underneath the sheets and got them on, he had to cover up the sweat and cum that was on the covers though.

"I'm gramps.." Yuugi called as Yami managed to get into the white shirt and pants, then he grabbed his uniform jacket and placed in on his chair, he dragged the other teen into a deep kiss before he saw down, chuckling at Yuugi's red face. The door opened and the old man entered, Yuugi was sitting on the bed and blushing, whilst glaring at the former Pharaoh, who where smirking back.

"It's good to see that you two have become friends again!" the man stated as he sat down a tray of food, Yuugi stared at it and smiled to him.

"Yes.." Yuugi said, Yami chuckled and hid his small blush by looking out of the window. The sky was darkening and clouds gathering, Yami sighed.

"A storm is coming!" he commented, Yuugi and gramps looked at him.

"What are you talking about Atemu?" Yuugi asked. Yami shook his head and smiled to the other two, he closed his crimson eyes for a second.

"It's nothing.." he said softly.

"_**I love you.. aibou"**_ Yuugi blushed.

"_**I- um.. I love you too"**_ Yami looked at the smaller hikari, then he smiled.

* * *

Like.. the longest chapter EVAH!

Yami: Please review.. I need more!

Yuugi: More what?

Yami: You know what I mean Aibou! *smirk*

Me: OKAY, BREAK IT UP! I won't let you do anything to Yuugi until next chapter... if people wants it to happen that is..

Yami: PLEASE REVIEW! or I'll send you to the shadow realm! *glare*

Me: Doubt it'd work.. *whispering*

Yami: What was that? *evil smile*

Me: Eeek.. Yuugi-kun, Yami is scary, if he sends me to the shadow realm I can't finish this story T^T

Yuugi: ATEMU!

Yami: *sigh* okay okay, please review folks.. or I don't know what I'll do!


	2. Chapter 2

Wohoo.. another update.. :D

Thought I'd celebrate on me passing the theory-test to the driving lessons ^3^ and thus, I give you (dun dun!) LEMON! *squeal* oh happy day, of course, I won't be updating this often probably, got a lot to do onwards.. sadly, it's all school, but I'll try to update as often as I can, at least weekly :9

Yami: You'd better!

Me: Watch it, I'm not in the mood for your jokes.. my days from 6 am to 2 am are making me grumpy!

Yami: *sweat-drop* okay..

Me: April's fools! *shouts with a loud laugh*

Yami: You little.. *starts swearing on Egyptian*

Yuugi: ATEMU! *blush* Tomyo doesn't own YGO... and this is apparently.. heavy yaoi *blush*

Yami: Yeah! All kiddies stay away! This is 18++

* * *

Chapter 2.

I am your lover right?

Yuugi sighed as he walked up to the school, he really didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice now did he? Yami was walking right beside him and that was a good thing though. Yuugi looked at the former Pharaoh's face. Yami looked rather peaceful, happy and content, he blinked and turned to look at the hikari.

"Yuugi?" the teen turned deep red and he looked at the ground before them.

"Y-yes?" he asked, Yami smiled and leaned in.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked, Yuugi jerked his head to stare at the teen.

"A-Atemu.. your teasing me aren't you!" he said, Yami laughed and walked faster. Yuugi growled and ran after him.

"Stupid Pharaoh!" Yuugi shouted as Yami began running down the street, followed by an annoyed Yuugi, they ran past several people from their school and even class. Yami laughed as he turned a corner and sprinted down towards the school, Yuugi rounded the corner seconds later and nearly bumped into someone, but he didn't even see the person in the attempt to reach Yuugi.

"Hey.. Yuugi? YUUGI!" the person shouted, Yuugi didn't turn to look.

"Atemu.. stop, you damn.. Pharaoh!" Yuugi shouted, but to no avail, Yami didn't stop before he was at the school gates and Yuugi nearly ran into him. Yami laughed as Yuugi glared and pouted, making him almost to resistible for the former Pharaoh.

"Hehe.. okay, okay, sorry Yuugi" Yami managed between his laughter.

"Hey Yuug, good to have ya back!" Jounouchi called as he came up to them, Yuugi smiled to him as they began to walk towards school.

"So.. what was that about? You where both sprinting down the street, you almost ran over me too pal!" the blonde teen directed at Yuugi, who blushed.

"Atemu.. were teasing me!" Yuugi pouted and glared at his friends as they laughed of him.

"Yuugi-kun" a boy called and Yuugi looked that way, then he smiled.

"Ryou-kun.. Bakura" the kindest of the two white haired boys smiled at him, Bakura though, just smirked evilly and Yuugi stared from him to Yami, then he got the idea and it seems Ryou did as well.

"Bakura, don't you dare!" he said, grabbing the other by his ear and smiling to Yami and Yuugi.

"He sure is a handful sometimes"

"Oh, just sometimes?" the former Pharaoh stated, at this, both the thief and Yuugi glared. Yami chuckled as he walked into the school grounds, followed by Yuugi and Jounouchi, Ryou dragging Bakura where right behind.

"One day he'll hurt you Atemu.. you shouldn't be picking on him" Yuugi told him, Yami snorted.

"He damn deserves it after what he did to my kingdom"

"That was when you were a Pharaoh, you ain't anymore" Yuugi stated calmly while putting away his shoes, Yami grumbled something that they couldn't catch, but he didn't seem to be too keen on telling them either.

* * *

"Yuugi-kun, can I speak with you?" Ryou asked, Yuugi looked up from his place by his desk, he was looking through his card deck with Yami and Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda was standing around, watching them. Yuugi nodded and got up, Yami gathered the cards and made sure they where out of any thieves hands, well, a certain thief that is. Yuugi followed Ryou out of the classroom and they stopped only a few meters away from the door.

"So you two have become close again!" Ryou said with a smile, he earned a blush. He smiled even more when he saw the blush.

"Good.. you know, we were worried about you" Ryou said softly, Yuugi blinked and stared at him.

"What do you mean Ryou-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I thought I'd be okay without Bakura, but I figured out soon that it wasn't, so did he.. I talked with Malik too, he also thought that way, even Marik did" Yuugi shuddered when he thought about psychopathic, 'I will take over the world' crazy Marik. Ryou chuckled and Yuugi stared at the ground.

"I think I'd die without Bakura.. and I.. just like the other, were worried you'd actually die" Yuugi's eyes flew up to meet Ryou's brown eyes.

"I.. that's probably true.." Yuugi said after some seconds of silence, Ryou nodded and looked out of the windows, people where outside, kicking ball or whatever, but his eyes weren't really fixed on any of them.

"We hikari's are different from other humans Yuugi-kun" Ryou stated.

"Huh?" Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's because-"

"Yuugi, Ryou, the teacher arrived!" Yami called, the two looked at each other, they hadn't even noticed, they walked back and entered the classroom, Ryou gave Yuugi a smile before he walked back to his desk, his yami looking at him, while Yuugi walked over to his desk by the window, Yami gave him an odd look but refrained from saying anything.

* * *

"What's wrong Aibou?" Yami asked as they walked up to Yuugi's room, the hikari didn't answer at first, seconds after, when they entered the duelists room and Yami had closed the door, Yuugi turned around, he wasn't sure how to ask.

"Are we.. I mean, you and I, Atemu.. are we.. lovers?" Yuugi blushed deeply as he stuttered out what he wanted to convey, not sure if he did it the right way, Yami turned slightly red before he captured Yuugi's hands and dragged him close.

"That is what I want to believe we are, you know I love you that much Yuugi!" he whispered, their grandfather was just a floor down and they didn't want to tell him, he'd most probably murder the former Pharaoh or something.

"Atemu.." Yuugi whispered as Yami brought his hikari to a deep kiss. Yuugi moaned as Yami managed to get his tongue past the other's lips, Yami turned them around and pressed Yuugi against the door, thus also pressed one knee between Yuugi's, rubbing up against Yuugi's member. Yuugi moaned, before his eyes widened and clamped his hand over his mouth as he broke the kiss.

"A-Atemu.. gramps he.."

"I know, but if your silent-"

"Yuugi, Atemu.. I'm going to visit doctor Hopkins who came to Japan yesterday, I'll be back late!" said grandfather yelled up the stairs, the two teens stared at each other, both going deeply red.

"Okay.. say hi!" they both called, albeit Yuugi might have sounded a little odd, being in the position he was after all. Soon the old man left and they waiting a little while before Yami smirked, Yuugi sweat-dropped. Yami pulled even closer and forcefully pushed his knee up agains Yuugi's member, making the smaller teen moan out loud, Yami quickly opened the uniform jacket and got rid of it, then he opened the teens shirt, pulled it down his shoulders, nipping and sucking on the hikari's skin, then nipples, the small, pink nubs hardened underneath Yami's rough fingers as he brushed hard over one and sucked on the other.

"Ah.. Atemu!" Yuugi moaned, he drew Yami even closer by wrapping his arms around the other's head, the hikari let out a large groan as Yami stopped his kissing and sucking, then he captured the other's lips, while his hands moved down, opening the zipper and slowly dragging the blue pants off, it fell to the teens feet, like a small lump on the floor as Yami's hands found the hem of Yuugi's boxers, the teen gasped as he dragged the boxer down with one quick move, Yami smirked at the sight before him, Yuugi was leaning against the door, the white shirt was hanging around his elbows and his arms was hanging loosely against his sides, his lips parted and he was panting, his eyes half closed and a cute blush was covering the teens cheeks. Most of all, Yami was very proud to say that Yuugi belonged to him. He leaned in and began stroking the teens erect member. Yuugi's eyes shot open and he let out another moan.

"A-Atemu!" he nearly shouted. Yami used his other hand to reach behind, he then ceased all movement and looked into the other's eyes.

"Is it okay? I mean, this will hurt" Yuugi smiled to him and kissed his cheeks, trying franticly to get more of this sweet sensations.

"Yes, it's okay, Atemu please" Yuugi begged with a low, husky voice that almost made Yami take the boy there and then, but he forced himself to go slow. He lifted Yuugi up and carried him over to the bed before he gently laid him down, then he removed his own jacket, pants and shirt, he nimbly removed Yuugi's black choker as the other teen did the same for him, then Yami felt his boxers disappear.

"Well, aren't we a little to inpatient!" he asked, teasing the boy and making him blush. Yuugi wriggled in the hold of the other and wrapped his arms around him.

"Atemu.. stop teasing!" he whispered.

"As you wish!" Yami said, he quickly reached out for the drawer he knew Yuugi stashed a certain lotion that Yami liked so much, it had a special Egyptian aroma to it and it became varm when touched, he managed to grab the tube and squeeze some of the content onto his fingers, he then reached down to Yuugi's entrance and stopped there. All the while, Yuugi was watching him.

"Are you really sure? It will hurt" Yami said, Yuugi stared at him and nodded.

"Do it.. please" Yuugi begged him, Yami nodded and coated the area around the entrance before he entered the first ring of muscle with one finger, Yuugi wriggled a little at the intrusion, but didn't seem uncomfortable. He soon added another finger and Yuugi let out a groan, Yami stopped and looked at his hikari, afraid he'd hurt him. Yuugi soon nodded for him to continue, so Yami entered another finger and began stretching Yuugi, the small teen wriggled and furrowed his eyebrows to show pain, Yami stopped, worried he'd done something wrong, as a Pharaoh he had been expected to know in and about everything, but he knew about nothing when it came to a intimate relationship.

"Are you okay Yuugi?" the teen nodded.

"Go on.." he whispered, Yami nodded and continued, then he began to trust, searching for a spot he somehow knew was in there, don't ask how he knew, he just knew. Suddenly he hit a bundle of nerves and Yuugi's eyes shot open, screaming and his hips jerked upwards. Yuugi looked down to Yami and gasped out between his moans.

"A-Atemu.. what was.. that?" he managed, Yami smirked and trust into that spot again, making the teen jerk up against him again and scream.

"ATEMU!" Yuugi shouted, throwing his head from side to side and moaning, his fists into the sheets. Yami smirked as he removed his hand, he reached for the lube again as he heard a low groan coming from Yuugi, the teen opened his eyes to see Yami coating himself with the same substance that he had coated his fingers with. Yuugi's eyes went wide at seeing Yami's erection too, then he blushed deeply.

"Yuugi.." Yami leaned in, he brushed his lips against the other's as he lifted Yuugi's feet up over his shoulders.

"This will hurt" he whispered before he pushed past in, slowly to make sure he wasn't hurting Yuugi more. Said teen was lying on the bed, writhing in pain and discomfort, tears welled up in his eyes and Yami quickly brushed them away, then he kissed Yuugi, also rubbing Yuugi's right nipple, trying to make the pain go away a little. The teen moaned into the kiss, but hissed next as Yami finally stopped, almost fully seated into his hikari.

"A-Atemu!" Yuugi groaned, Yami gritted his teeth and looked at him.

"Relax, if you don't it'll only get worse" Yuugi nodded with closed eyes, Yami felt Yuugi relax and waited for the other to get used to him being inside of him. There was a wriggle and Yami looked at Yuugi, who opened his eyes, tears falling.

"M-move.." Yuugi whispered, Yami nodded and quickly drew out to the tip before diving inside, faster this time, every time searching for the right spot, Yuugi groaned hard several times, but soon the pain subsided and left more pleasure to go through their mindlink.

"Yuugi.." Yami whispered, Yuugi looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"_**I love you!"**_ Yami finally said through their mindlink before he drew out only to trust deep inside, hiting the teens prostate dead on. Yuugi's eyes shot open and his mouth opened, letting out a scream of pleasure.

"_**A-Atemu!"**_ Yuugi moaned before Yami kissed him deeply and trust in again, going harder and faster at each trust.

"_**Yuugi.." **_Yami said through their mindlink.

"Nh.. please.. ah!" Yuugi moaned, breaking of their kiss. Suddenly Yami felt the tight warmth tightening even more. Yuugi drew a deep breath and clenched his teeth.

"Gh.. Atemu, I'm.." was all Yuugi managed to say before he came, coating both their stomach, Yami groaned from the tight warmth before he felt himself go over the edge as well when he heard Yuugi moan. Yami trust in once more before he also came deep inside of Yuugi, who gasped at the new feeling of being filled up inside.

"Atemu.." Yuugi whispered, Yami fell on top, not bothering to draw out of his hikari.

"That was.. amazing" the former Pharaoh said with a content sigh, Yuugi looked up at him and nodded.

"I've never.. felt something.. like that before" Yuugi managed between calming pants. Yami smiled and snuggled his hikari.

"My cute little Aibou" he whispered, making the other go even redder than he already was, he pouted and looked down. Yami chuckled and kissed Yuugi.

"Love you, my innocent, cute little hikari" the two waited a while before they crawled out of bed, well, Yami did, Yuugi was to sore to do anything at the moment, but didn't seem to be complaining as Yami did everything for him, feeling guilty for hurting his little Aibou. Three hours later, Yami stuck his head into the room to see Yuugi asleep and smiling in his sleep. Yami walked over and sat down, then he brushed the blonde bangs out of the sleeping hikari's face.

"I love you so badly Yuugi.. I never want to part from you again!" he said, smiling when Yuugi cuddled against the hand that rested on his head, Yami chuckled and stood up, he felt like he need a shower, but he knew that Yuugi did too. Well, the whole bed needed to be changed, it smelled odd and he knew gramps would notice sooner or later.

"_**Geez, I guess I'll move him to my bed while I change his!"**_ and that he did, picking up his little hikari, he carried him to the other room and smiled when Yuugi cuddled against the new sheets, unlike Yuugi and their friends, Yami liked to have silk-sheets, wich reminded him of Egypt and all the while, it made it varmer as well. Then Yami stripped the teens bed, put the sheets away, sadly, he didn't know how to start the washing machine, this he'd never admit because of his own pride but, oh well, he'd ask Yuugi when he woke up later, he carried the teen back to his own bed after he had finished putting new sheets on. Then he looked at the clock and silently cursed. It's was really late and he knew gramps would be home soon so he rushed into the bathroom and stripped himself of the pants he had been walking around in, he had made sure all of his clothes was folded nicely, Yuugi's as well as he had managed to get Yuugi into his pajamas before he fell asleep. Yami walked into the shower and turned it on, the hot water hitting his tanned skin and he sighed.

"So good.." he whispered, he looked down and froze, staring at one spot on his chest before his jaw fell to the tiles.

"When.. when did Yuugi do that!" he nearly shouted, but refrained from doing so as he was afraid to wake up Yuugi. On his tanned chest, there was a small, dark mark, a certain someone had most probably done it while they where still in bed, but he couldn't remember when he had done that. He touched it and nearly groaned, everywhere Yuugi had touched him was on fire, quite literary.

* * *

Unknown to him, Yuugi felt just the same way and was currently hiding in his soul-room.

* * *

Hehe.. I warned you! :9

Oh well, now that that lemon was out of my head, I'll work on the next trouble!

Yami: Trouble? You.. are you going to hurt my Aibou? *glare and holds Yuugi close*

Me: No.. no, not at all *looks away*

Yami: I SAW THAT!

Me: Hm.. what? *smiles innocently*

Yuugi: Please review.. *wriggles in Yami's hold*

Yami: DO IT! *Horus Eye appear on forehead*


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, here it is! :D I've desided to update each monday.. and maybeeee each thursday..

Tori: You go.. pretty hikari!

Me: Don't call me that! *blushes*

Yami: Who're you?

Tori: I'm Tomyo's yami, nice to meet ya fellow yami! *glomps Yami*

Yuugi: eeeh.. ok-ay.. Tomyo don't own and on with the story..

* * *

Chapter 3.

We going to be what!

Yami sighed, he was sitting in class, without Yuugi, his little, sweet, innocent and cute Aibou was home, sick. That he had been explaining to his friends several times now, but it still worried him. The door opened and Yami looked up, his eyes turned to a glare as a certain white haired teen entered, smirking back.

"What crawled up your ass Pharaoh!" Bakura stated, then he yelped as his look-alike smacked him in the head.

"Bakura, that's not nice!" Ryou said, glaring at the tomb robber.

"You said the most obvious thing Ryou!" Yami said, Bakura glared, then he looked around.

"Hey, where's that shrimp of yours!"

"DON'T CALL HIM A SHRIMP, HE HAS A NAME YOU FUCKING TOMB ROBBER!" Yami shouted at the thief, who smirked back.

"Take it easy Pharaoh, I was just asking!"

"He is sick.." worry flew across the former Pharaoh's face and Ryou sighed, then he sat down beside Yami.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, equally worried for his friend.

"I'm not sure, first thing in the morning he did when he woke up was to sprint to the bathroom, then you know the drill, gramps didn't trust to let him go to school and told him to get to bed.. he's been there since" Ryou and Bakura looked at each other.

"Atemu.. you two haven't been doing **it** lately have you?" Ryou emphasized the it as telling Yami something, the former Pharaoh turned beet red, but shook his head.

"We.. only did it once, two weeks ago... I think..." he said, kind of like whispering actually, since he didn't want his whole class on his shoulders. Bakura suddenly laid a hand on Yami's desk.

"Talk, you and me, now!" he said and pointed at the door, the whole class froze, whenever Bakura requested something from the tanned teen, hell would break loose, last time the former Pharaoh and the thief nearly destroyed the cafeteria when Bakura said something bad about Yami's hikari. Yami stared up at the thief, not believing his own ears. But he did stand up and follow Bakura out of the classroom, they walked quite a long way before they stopped, not wanting anyone to listen in on them.

"Did you know that our hikari's a little different?" was the first thing Bakura said, Yami stared at him and shook his head.

"What.. do you mean?" he asked, Bakura sighed.

"There's a reason Ryou always wants me to use protection.." he said, Yami stared even harder at him. He did NOT want to know why Ryou wanted that! But he couldn't stop wonder why Bakura would even take it up with him of all people.

"Protection?" Bakura stopped.

"So you didn't use it!" the former Pharaoh shook his head. Then Bakura began laughing.

"You'd better expect that he'd come crying to you in a month or so about a growing tummy" this made Yami freeze to the core. What Bakura was saying was?

"And this is.."

"You know, our hikari's are different because, even though they are boys.. they can get pregnant" Bakura said between laughs. Yami's mouth was now wide agape, this meant that his little, innocent Yuugi was-

"Pregn.. YUUGI IS WHAT!" Yami screamed for the whole school to hear, people poked their heads out of the classroom, but the former Pharaoh ignored them. Bakura smirked.

"Seems you forgot that detail" he said, Yami grabbed his collar.

"You should have said that sooner, it's been two weeks since we did it!" Yami growled and held the thief up against the wall, it was amazing wasn't it? how such a small person was so surprisingly strong. Bakuba waved his hands in defence.

"You'd better sheck it though.. like, a pregnancy test.." this made the tanned turn deep red and lose his grip on the thief, who smirked at the former Pharaoh's flustered state. He sighed and smirked at the teen.

"You know, you can get those in about any shop-" that was the last thing he managed to say before Yami sprinted down the hall, he took a sharp corner, opened the door to his classroom with a loud smack, startling his whole class and a teacher that had appeared while they where talking, Yami quickly scooped up his stuff and left, not even trying to excuse himself before he sprinted out of the school at top speed. Bakura entered the classroom with a chuckle and sat down beside Ryou, who stared at him.

"_**What happened between you?"**_ he asked between their mindlink, Bakura let a laugh go through the link.

"_**The Pharaoh didn't know he had to use protection"**_ at this, Ryou turned utterly pale and stared at his yami in shock. His mouth half open.

"_**So you mean to say that.. Yuugi-kun is.."**_ the thief grinned and nodded.

* * *

Yami entered the nearest shop he found and quickly scanned the shelfs for any sign of those damned pregnancy tests, the lady in the counter stared at him in disbelief when the teen, albeit red faced picked the neared test instrument he could find and turn towards the register.

"Are you.. shopping for you girlfriend?" she asked, Yami turned even redder as he looked down and nodded, like he could tell her his boyfriend was pregnant, that was NOT impossible.. for normal teenage boys, wich Yuugi wasn't, apparently. The woman chuckled and took the money Yami handed her. When the former Pharaoh had left in the same hurry that he came in, another woman came into the shop through the back room.

"What was that about?"

"That poor teen.. he bought a test to show pregnancy.. that's not something I've seen before"

"Poor boy, his girlfriend must be really shy" the woman in the register agreed.

* * *

As soon as Yami entered the game shop, he ignored the white paper lying on the counter and sprinted up the stairs.

"Yuugi!" he shouted as he opened the door to the boys room and jumped inside, confusing the half awake teen that had been rudely awakened from his slumber.

"What.. Atemu.. what's wrong? Why are you home so early?" the teen asked as Yami took the test out of his bag and opened the package and handed Yuugi the small instrument.

"Test.. now!" he managed between deep pants, he squeezed the instructions paper in the other hand while Yuugi got out of the bed, staring at the small instrument in his hands with confused eyes, then he looked up at Yami.

"What is this?"

"A test, please Yuugi.. take it!" the former Pharaoh begged and Yuugi nodded. Yami read straight from the paper what Yuugi was to do, not knowing that Yuugi became more and more flustered as he talked.

"I have to.. do that?" Yuugi asked, Yami's begging eyes told him all he needed and the teen sighed in defeat, then he left for the bathroom, seconds later he heard a small yelp from the inside and soon the door opened, revealing the teen with a deep red face and the instrument in his trembling hands, he handed it to Yami, who opened the instruction paper again. Yami held the small instrument in his hands, while reading of the instructions.

"One spot is negative.. two for positi-" he halted, looking at the instrument, wich was screaming positive answer, he dropped the paper and the small devil-made thing on the floor, his mouth and eyes wide open, then he proceeded to slam his head into the wall until it left a mark on both wall and teen. Yuugi stared at him in shock.

"A-Atemu.. stop, your hurting yourself.." Yuugi shouted and managed to stop the yami somehow, who blushed and looked away.

"I'm so sorry Aibou.. I never meant to.. I-you.. I can't ever.. I.." he stuttered, Yuugi stared at him, then at the instrument that was lying on the floor, he had a feeling had seen it before, but where?

"What is it Atemu?" Yuugi asked, the former Pharaoh stared at him in shock and embarrassment.

"I should have known.. if only Bakura had told me earlier.. and we could've.." the teen stuttered, soon a hand landed on his lips and he stopped, staring into Yuugi's eyes. Said teen was blushing, but itching for the answer that he wanted as much as he feared it..

"What kind of test was that Atemu?" the hikari asked seriously. Yami turned even redder, then he looked away, ashamed of his behaviour over the smaller teen.

"A.. pregnancy test.." he whispered, Yuugi's eyes widened and his mouth opened to form words, but now such thing left his mouth. Instead he just stared at Yami in shock while the red blush on his face grew bigger and darker.

"I.. you mean that.. I am.." Yuugi began, he looked at the small instrument on the floor. Yami nodded.

"Bakura said that.. hikari's are different.. from other boys.. I'm so sorry Yuugi, I never meant for this to happen, I didn't know, if I had then.." he stopped when he saw the tears falling from his hikari's eyes.

"Yuugi, you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, why didn't you tell me sooner!" the boy cried, digging his face into the yami's chest. Yami looked down.

"I'm sorry-"

"NO, don't be.. actually I'm very happy.. when being a boy, and loving another male.. it's impossible to have.. a baby, but.." Yuugi stopped and smiled up at him, Yami got the idea and suddenly all worry and grief had been wiped away from the former Pharaoh's mind, he pulled his hikari into a tight embrace and laughed.

"Thank Ra you don't hate me!" he laughed, Yuugi smiled up at him, he placed his palms agains the yami's face and pulled him close, forehead to forehead he smiled and looked into Yami's deep crimson eyes.

"I'd never hate you, you know that Atemu" Yuugi whispered and Yami smiled, then he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you Aibou.. my light, my Yuugi" the former Pharaoh whispered when they parted, Yuugi smiled and held the other close to him as the walked into Yuugi's bedroom, they smiled to each other as Yuugi sat down on the bed, then patted on the bedside, beside him as to ask Yami to sit down beside him and he did.

"Yuugi, what about gramps?" the former Pharaoh asked, after the fear of Yuugi hating him and the whole thing about pregnancy-shock had fallen off of him a little, he had begun to worry about the old man that would most probably notice after a while when Yuugi's ever so flat belly began to grow and that meant that there would be one less soul on earth by the time he found out.

"I.. should we tell him?" Yuugi asked, red in the face at the realisation.

"We could run the country.. to Egypt or something!" he laughed when Yuugi swatted at him.

"And just leave a note? Gramps would be devastated.." Yuugi growled, Yami blinked, he then looked at the floor, thinking hard.

"_**I need to look up on pregnancy later on"**_ he thought, shielding his thoughts from the smaller hikari.

"Hey Yug, Atemu, ya guys up'ere?" someone called and the two jumped, Yami barely managed to bounce over to the chair and sit down on it while Yugi flung himself underneath the covers of the bed, seconds later the door opened, revealing their friends.

"Hey Jou-kun.. Anzu, Honda.. Ryou-kun" Yuugi nodded their way, while Yami stared at what Ryou was holding, the teen smiled back and hid it from their other friends, Yami's eyes widened.

"_**SHIT, Yuugi, we forgot the test out in the hall.."**_ Yami stuttered through their minlink and Yuugi gasped, then he stared at Yami in shock.

"_**Did Anzu or any of them find it?"**_

"_**Only Ryou.. but I think he knows already"**_ Yami sighed and so did Yuugi, Jounouchi sat down on the bed and Anzu did the same, Ryou walked in and Bakura came in after, the thief glared around the room until his eyes landed on the small hikari in the bed.

"How's it going brat?" he asked, a book barely passed his head and his glared turned to the former Pharaoh.

"Watch where your trowing that stuff idiot Pharaoh, my head is precious!"

"Didn't think it was!" Yami answered casually, everyone laughed and the thief glared at the former Pharaoh. Ryou stared at his yami, who was trying burn holes through the tanned teens head.

"No wonder Kaiba can't stand to see you around!"

"Bakura!" Ryou grabbed the teens ear and Bakura stopped, he squirmed, trying to get out of the hold, but couldn't, Ryou glared and then smiled to Yami.

"Sorry, he does sometimes get out of hand.."

"How do you survive with him is rather the question" the former Pharaoh asked. Ryou chuckled and squeezed the earlobe, making Bakura squirm even more and bit his lower lip.

"Please, pretty little hikari, let me go?" the thief begged, his eyes turning to a puppy look and Yami chuckled, ready with another comment.

"You have a long way to go with that look tomb robber, only Jou-kun can do that look perfect" said teen protested out loud with his face all red as the rest laughed.

"Hey! When did I use those looks!" Jounouchi growled, ruffling the former Pharaoh's hair, making it even more messy than it already was.

"When your with Kaiba!" Honda said, the blonde teen glared.

".. traitor!" he whispered. This made them all laugh until Yuugi suddenly bounced of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, Yami looked after him with worried eyes before he got up.

"I'll check on him.." he said, just when he passed Bakura and Ryou, the thief stopped him.

"So.. were I right?" the former Pharaoh turned deep red and nodded, before he left to find his hikari. Bakura chuckled and smirked to Ryou, who sighed and pulled the thief's ear again.

"Be nice to them!" he growled, the other teen squirmed in the hold of his hikari and nodded fast to get out of it, Ryou let go of him as everyone watched them. Soon the two teens returned, Yami quickly made sure that Yuugi was underneath the covers until he sat down on the chair again.

"Anyway.. here's the homework.. I've got to leave, I have stuff to do" Anzu said, looking at Yami before she bid farewell and left, Jounouchi stood up.

"I'm going to meet Shizuka.. see ya and get better pal!" he ruffled Yuugi's hair before taking off, Honda soon left as well, he had no other excuse than to go home and eat, only Ryou and Bakura didn't leave, wich almost made Yami angry.

"Here" Ryou handed the former Pharaoh the pregnancy test and smiled and as he sat down on the bed, Yami also made it over to the bed and sat down, thus the thief took the chair.

"Where did you hear about this from anyway?" Yami asked, Ryou turned slightly red and looked at Bakura, beckoning him to talk, but the thief refused.

"You see.. I heard it from Malik.." Ryou began, Yuugi sat up and nodded for the other hikari to continue, they all knew that Malik had been through the worst, yet he had forgiven his other self quite quickly, they lived in Egypt somewhere, with Rishid and Ishizu. They all lived quite happily after what Yuugi and Yami had heard.

"You mean those two actually got together that fast?" Yami asked, shocked, Ryou nodded, he blushed and looked at the ground.

"Two months ago Malik got pregnant.. in fact, I was unsure.. about Bakura and me.. and called Malik, I knew he had more experience than me when it comes to evil yami's-"

"You forgot psychopathic" Yami stated, this earned him several glares.

"Anyway.. I got, what should I say, more than I bargained for, I also found out that Malik was pregnant at that time and he told how and when, he sounded quite happy too.. but embarrassed and.. well-"

"Thus he refused to sleep with me unless I wore protection" Bakura complained with a groan and the former Pharaoh made a grimace.

"Thank you for the information tomb robber!" he stated, Bakura smirked.

"Your welcome"

"Hey, I'm still talking! Yuugi-kun, you should call Malik too, he knows quite a lot about this apparently, you really should" Yuugi blushed and nodded.

"I.. may do that.." Yuugi stated, Bakura smirked and got up.

"Let's go hikari-mine" he said, Ryou turned slightly red and stood up, he looked at Yuugi.

"Are you happy?" the two spiky-haired teens stared at him.

"What?" Yuugi asked.

"Are you happy.. with being pregnant?" Ryou asked, Yuugi giggled and nodded.

"Yes I am!" he said, Ryou smiled.

"That's good to know!" then he said bye and the two left, finally letting Yami sigh and cuddle his hikari, who blushed and wriggled.

"You know, maybe you should call Malik, he might know more than those two do!" Yami said, Yuugi nodded.

"But do I need to do it now?" Yami shook his head and kissed the other's cheek.

"Not if you don't want to"

"Then I wont!" Yuugi whispered and giggled when the other nuzzled his nose against the other's ribcage, tickling him as he did.

"T-that tickles Atemu.." Yuugi managed, Yami laughed and placed a hand on Yuugi's tummy, watching the other go red.

"You know, it would be my first born as well, wich means.. this child will basically be a prince of Egypt" Yuugi stared into the crimson eyes before he smiled.

"Yes, wouldn't that be nice, 3000 years after the last Pharaoh lived in Egypt there's a new prince back in town.. seriously, I don't know if they'd cry or laugh" Yuugi said, Yami raised an eyebrow before he leaned down to Yuugi's stomach.

"Don't you listen to mommy, he doesn't know anything.." Yuugi laughed at this and swatted at him, Yami caught his hand and kissed it, the hikari went deep red and looked down. Yami chuckled and dragged the teen into a deep hug, just breathing in the scent of Yuugi, he really liked it, it was so.. childish, that was the best way of describing Yuugi, cute, childish, innocent. But he would forever be his Yuugi, that much he was absolutely sure of.

* * *

And.. finished.. only 6 pages, but oh well, I couldn't write more with this.. T^T

Tori: It's okay *wraps arms around her hikari*

Yami: ... ...

Tori: You know Tomyo.. I think you damaged Yami's brain..

Me: Oh, well.. I'm not the first, this isn't permanent anyway

Yuugi: Good to know.. if my child knew his or her father was braindead, it'd turn around in agony..

Yami: I'm not braindead.. *wraps arms possesivly around Yuugi*

Tori: Yet.. *whisper*

Yami: Did you say something? *glares at Tori*

Me: No! She did not.. Tori, go and torture a teacher or something.. or watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged..

Tori: Buuh..

Yami: Watch it *growls*

Me: Break it up, Tori, leave Yami and Yuugi alone!

Yami: That's right, just listen to your light! I'll stab you! Then I'm going to hang you down from a very high tree, quarter you, let Anzu tell you a long, long, long story about friendship, drown you in a mud pit, set you on fire, make you explode, cut your empty head off, strangle you with your own hair, tie you up on a train-rail, let you fall out off an airplane, feed you to Kaiba's dragons, beat you to death… And then I'll kill you! (1) *growls*

Tori: Okay.. *backs off*

Yuugi: *sweat drop* please review everyone!

(1) - Quote Yami. From **"I hate Mondays"** by Ashray 1. (cuz it's well worth reading and I was laughing my ass off when I read it!)


	4. Chapter 4

You know what.. screw the rules.. I have time... ... *sigh* (I shouldn't watch so much abridged..) I dropped in one day earlier X3 (simply got bored and I have chapters ready to go so.. figured I'd be nice)

Tori: What the.. what kind of language is that? *glares*

Me: Eeep..

Tori: And what did you mean by that?

Me: Instead of updating tomorrow like planned.. I'm updating today..

Tori: Today is..

Me: Wednesday my dead yami, now why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?

Tori: *smirk* our whole day test is finished :D

Me: Oh, how did it go?

Tori: ... do I have to answer?

Yuugi: Oh dear.. on with the story then ;;=3=

Yami: Damn right, now Tomyo and her other self does not own YGO, if she did *shiver* I can't imagine how we'd end up..

Tori: Probably in a bed somewhere..

Yuugi: W-what *blush*

Yami: Now that I like X3 here's the story.. read and review.. or I'll seriously mind crush someone! (most likely a reader or two..)

**Replica of Twilight**: Of course I'll continue! :D so happy you love this

* * *

Chapter 4.

Malik, pregnancy and parenthood.

Yuugi sighed as he walked away from the school, it had been around a month since he had gotten pregnant and even though the signs had barely begun to show, he was way to tired to even bother about school, maybe that's why his grades was falling? Anyway, Yami was eyeing him with worried eyes as they walked back to the game shop, their friends chatting happily around them, only Bakura and Ryou knew about this deep secret, but none of them knew what Yuugi had found out half a month ago.

* * *

"**Yes?" **a female voice answered, Yuugi smiled as he recognized it.

"Ishizu.. how are you? it's me, Yuugi!" there was a small silence.

"**Oh my, it has been a long time, we are doing great.. well, Marik, me and Rishid is.. I don't know about Malik though.."** Yuugi blinked.

"Huh? Is everything alright with him?" Yuugi asked, worried about the Egyptian hikari. There was a low chuckle.

"**Oh, he is, but I guess being pregnant does have it's ups and downs"** she said, Yuugi stopped.

"Yeah.. I guess.." there was a long silence.

"**I heard.. from Malik that you are too?"** Yuugi turned deep red.

"Y-yeah"

"**And the father is the Pharaoh?" **there was a chuckle as Yuugi stuttered an answer that sounded very similar to a yes.

"**It's okay, I guess that's the reason you are calling right? Malik"** she shouted the name and Yuugi blinked at the phone, when she shouted for him, he heard grumbling before someone began speaking.

"**Malik here!"**

"Hey, how's it going?" Yuugi asked, there was a short silence.

"**Yuugi, how are you and the baby?"**

"I'm great.. I haven't been to the hospital.. kind of afraid they'll laugh of me" Yuugi said, he heard the other agree.

"**Yeah, I've already desided that the baby will arrive at our home.. one of our friends and neighbour might I add, is a doctor.. so he'll help out, apparently there's complications with being a male and being pregnant"** Yuugi froze.

"Compli..cations?"

"**Yes, I know you haven't heard, because I haven't told Ryou or Bakura and I know Marik hasn't told them.. you see Yuugi, first, we have to do caesarean because the baby can't get out.. then there's something else you should know.. we give birth a lot earlier than women do.."**

"How much earlier?"

"**Four months.."** Yuugi gasped, he knew that women gave birth after nine months, so that would mean.

"S-so.. only five months.. then, it's only two and a half month to for you!" Yuugi exclaimed, Malik laughed over the line.

"**Indeed... so that means.. you have four months left right? How did the Pharaoh react when he found out anyway?"**

"He was the first one to find out, he suspected it after Bakura told him that us Hikari's are different.. he came rushing home with a pregnancy test and all to see if I really where pregnant.. his face when he found out I really was.. I regret I didn't have a camera with me" Yuugi laughed and so did Malik.

"**Sounds like it was a shock to him"**

"It was for both of us.. anyway.. is there anything else?"

"**Except for the growth-spurt that your stomach will have? Well, you will be more tired than normal pregnant women.. I'm not talking about you Ishizu! Oh, yes she is! Anyway.. the fact is, it's going to show after two months, quite a lot in fact.. it showed on me only after three weeks.."**

"My stomach has begun to grow already.. wait.. Ishizu is pregnant as well! Say congratulations.. she didn't tell when I spoke with her" Yuugi said, kind of downcast, was he different from the other hikari's as well?

"**What, seriously! Oh well, every pregnancy is different from the other, that's what the doc said, but you know Yuugi, you could come to Egypt right? Finish the last months of the pregnancy here, you'd get all the privacy you need and stuff.. oh, hey sister, Yuugi says congratulations about the baby!"** there was a 'thank you' from the background, Yuugi giggled, something he had begun to do a lot lately, except for his oh so often mood-changes.

"Yeah.. I guess, but what about school?" Yuugi asked, looked around the room.

"**That's something, you could finish up the school year online, I'm doing that now and I have to say, it's actually a lot easier, but my grades have been going up"**

"That's good, because right now my grades are falling and I think gramps are suspecting something is going on"

"**Hm.. what about just saying it's to duel or something, he'd understand why when you and the Pharaoh take off because he knows the two of you work together right?"**

"Yeah, but if we're gone for several months, he'd come and visit us and if he sees me.." he heard a chuckle and sighed.

"It's not funny!"

"**I know I know, I'm sorry, but wouldn't it be easier to just tell your grandfather?"** Yuugi froze and choked on air.

"No way, he'd murder Atemu for sure!"

"**Oh.. then I've got no more excuses.."**

"Hm.. I guess I'll find a way, there's just one thing more.. how am I supposed to hide this from my friends.. they'll surely find out!" Yuugi groaned at this and Malik laughed from the other side of the phone.

"**It'll be alright Yuugi, I doubt they'd hate you!"** Yuugi silently agreed.

* * *

"Yuugi?" Yami entered the teens room and blinked when he saw Yuugi sitting on the bed, head in hands and the phone beside him. Yami though, being as worried as he'd always be, was quickly by the other's side.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"I just spoke to Malik" Yami nodded, he knew Yuugi was to call the Egyptian, but he had hoped it wasn't something bad.

"And?"

"There's complications about.. the pregnancy" Yuugi whispered.

"Complications?" Yami asked, more worried now that ever in fact.

"Like the fact that I have to go through caesarean and.. the pregnancy only lasts.. five months!" Yuugi cried and hid his face in the former Pharaoh's chest, who wrapped his arms around Yuugi.

"Then.. we have to go to the hospital right?"

"Or Egypt" Yami backed off.

"What?"

"Malik told me that a neighbour of him is a doctor and would help him through the whole.. birth-stuff.. what if we, Malik asked if we should come to Egypt too and stay with them until the whole thing has passed.. I mean, we could get the same help too and that without the world to know, I don't really like to have a new headline in the newspaper except for being a duel master" he said, all red-faced. Yami began to laugh.

"Yeah, I can already see the headline, duel champion Mutou Yuugi, pregnant, the worlds wonders, how did he do it?" this made Yuugi swat at him as he laughed even more.

"Geez.. it sounds so.. odd!" Yuugi groaned, Yami smirked at his little one and kissed him.

"Kaiba would use it against you, that's for sure.." Yami said and Yuugi groaned.

"Egypt.. NOW!" Yuugi shouted as Yami held his hands against the other's shoulders. They heard someone moved in the stairs and they stopped.

"Yuugi?" the door opened and gramps entered, looking at them both, then he sighed.

"You where yelling!" he said, Yami chuckled and Yuugi turned beet red.

"It wasn't anything gramps, just Atemu making fun of me" he said, gramps chuckled and turned away.

"What.. was that about Egypt anyway?" he sounded a little suspicious and it made the two teens turn deep red, they looked at each other as gramps turned around and smiled, then he shook his head.

"Stop hiding already, I know something is going on between the two of you!"

"Eeeh" Yuugi let out a small, choked shriek and backed off, Yami stared at them both with a wide open mouth.

"You.. knew?" Yami asked, the older man smiled and laughed at the dumbfounded looks he got.

"You think I didn't notice? But you should tell me what's going on now though..!" he said and Yuugi looked down, they both then looked at each other.

"Should I?" Yami asked, but Yuugi shook his head.

"No.. I should tell him" the old man stared at them.

"Yuugi?"

"Gramps.. I don't know if you'd believe me or Yami, or anything that's going on right now.. but please don't hurt Yami or say something rash.. I'm.. well, I'm.. pregnant" Yuugi stuttered the last, while blushing badly. Yami nodded and they both looked at gramps, awaiting hell and fury, but no such thing happened.

"You.. are what?" he asked, his voice was very low and his eyes was going from Yuugi to Yami, who both nodded.

"I'm pregnant.. with.. Atemu's child" Yuugi said, louder this time to make sure his grandfather heard it. And he heard it alright, he stared at them for a long time before he turned to Yami, who was sweat-dropping and looking away, trying not to provoke any anger from the old man. He sighed and slapped a hand against his face.

"How's that possible Yuugi, you are a boy"

"It's possible alright, because I'm a hikari.. a host" Yuugi said, Yami nodded and finally looked up at gramps, for a former Pharaoh, he was rather humble, but he had learned to never fuck around with the reincarnation of his teacher, those two where so alike it sometimes scared Yami.

"And.. you've known this how long?" gramps asked.

"Um.. a month now.." Yuugi said and blushed even more, the old man sighed even louder. Then he latched onto Yami, who had gotten over to the chair and was sitting there, said teen froze in his position and then lowered his gaze.

" I give up, there's to much information to handle, you go to Egypt if you..wait, why are you going to Egypt?"

"Malik is pregnant as well.. and he knows someone, who can help" Yami said with a low voice, gramps stared at him and the teen flinched and lowered his gaze again, finding the floor quite interesting. Yuugi looked at Yami before he stood up.

"Gramps, this is my choice, I want to keep this child as my own because I share it with Atemu, I love him..." Yuugi turned deep red when he realised what he had just said, then he began stuttering to himself, trying to find an excuse to it when gramps began to laugh. The teens stared at him as if he had finally lost it before they looked at each other.

"Got you there, of course I know you two love each other and it's okay to leave for Egypt.. in fact I really want you too.. I know how the media can be if they find out about this, in fact.. I'd really like if you left at once, I have noticed you know, the sudden changes of mood, the glares you gave every girl that passed and glanced at the Pharaoh and of course I noticed that your stomach has been growing! Your friends are a little suspicious as well" gramps said, Yuugi blushed even more as gramps laughed of the couples embarrassment.

"How did you know about this signs?" Yami asked, his hikari eyed him as he nodded as well.

"You know.. I have a daughter who once was pregnant as well, hell used to break loose when she was walking with you!" gramps said and Yuugi turned deep red again, Yami laughed of this, picturing the smaller teens mother walking around with a large tummy and shouted all kind of words to whoever might pass her an odd look.

"But shouldn't you tell your friends, they will worry when you leave without a word!" Yuugi looked down when gramps talked and he quickly understood that this was a hard thing to talk about.

"They don't know, only Ryou-kun and Bakura.. but I don't think.. I'm ready to tell them.. yet" Yuugi said, his voice was low as a murmur, yet sharp agains the other two's ears. Yami took his hand and squeezed it, Yuugi smiled to him. Gramps smiled and turned towards the door again, as he took another step, he stopped.

"We'll talk about the money, the school and other things tomorrow, but take up Malik's offer, he'll help you, he lives with his siblings yet, right?" Yuugi gave Yami a short, loving look.

"Yes, he does!" Yuugi said.

"Good, tomorrow we'll make plans and make sure your flight to Egypt is arranged soon.. now go to sleep, I know it's quite late already!" then he closed the door and they listened to the feet moving down the stairs, then realisation settled on them.

"Oh Ra, he.. he actually accepted it!" Yuugi stuttered, Yami stood up from his chair, then he laughed merrily and dragged the other into a fierce hug, lifting his hikari up from the floor and spinning around, they both laughed.

"Thank Ra for that!" Yami said loudly and kissed Yuugi lovingly. They settled down on Yuugi bed, Yami sitting and Yuugi in his lap. Yuugi looked into those crimson eyes and smiled, then he wrapped his arms around Yami and held him close to him, Yami smiled and kissed the other's neck.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Atemu.." Yuugi said while grabbing his phone.

"Your going to talk to Malik?" Yami asked, Yuugi shook his head, Yuugi put the cell onto his nightstand, then he dragged Yami down on the bed and pulled him closer, Yami resting against his chest.

"It was in the way" Yuugi whispered and kissed the other's forehead.

"Oh.." Yami smirked and leaned up, kissing Yuugi's chin, then lips and earned a small moan. Suddenly Yuugi's phone rang and Yami groaned, Yuugi looked at the small screen and shook his head.

"It's Ryou-kun!" then Yuugi answered.

"**Have you talked to Malik?" **Ryou asked.

"Yes, I have.."

"**So what did you find out?"**

"A lot of things.. tomorrow, you know what.. I'll tell about that later.. anyway, there's a lot of differences compared to a pregnant woman, but we're going to talk with gramps about this tomorrow and plan ahead" Yuugi told his friend and fellow hikari.

"**Your going to tell your grandfather?"**

"Rather he found out actually" Yuugi said with a giggle as Yami kissed the other's neck, smirking up at the blushing teen. There was chuckled from the phone.

"**Oh, then your going to go to the hospital then?"**

"No.. we desided to leave for Egypt.." Yuugi said, then his smile faded, what about their friends? Yami stopped and looked into those violet, sad orbs and sighed.

"Aibou.."

"**Yuugi-kun, if you aren't ready to tell them, then wait with it"** Ryou said, Yuugi's eyes turned to look into Yami's crimson eyes. Then he smiled sadly.

"I think.. that is for the best.." Yuugi said with a low voice, Yami looked at him and snuggled him, breathing in the aroma of his little hikari, who squirmed and blushed at the way Yami was acting towards him. Then the yami let out a sigh and nuzzled his nose into the other's spiky hair and Yuugi stared at the floor, a deep shade of red was dancing across his face as he almost expected Yami to grab the phone, hang up on their friend and kiss the boy senseless.

"**Yeah, that would probably be for the best.. though, we'll miss you if you suddenly go to Egypt"**

"We're going to find out the excuses to leave tomorrow" Yuugi said, letting out a giggle and Yami brought his other self's chin up so their stared into each other's eyes. Yuugi blushed and glared playfully, then he gasped as he felt the hands of the other travel to his hips and rub the sensitive skin that was covered by soft fabric.

"**Sure, see you later then Yuugi-kun? Or are you leaving as soon as you can?"**

"As soon as we can" Yuugi said.

"**Oh, then, call me when you have arrive in Egypt okay, I want to know if you made it there safely, seeing that you are traveling as three people now"** Ryou said as Yuugi stuttered something that could be an excuse.

"Okay, I'll call.."

"**Good.. bye then"** Ryou said and Yuugi said bye as well before he hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand again.

"And what did little Ryou have to say?" Yami asked, smiling as he kissed the other's cheeks, Yuugi heated up as he felt Yami's hands rubbing his hips rougher.

"A-Atemu.." Yuugi moaned, halting as a yawn escaped him, Yami smiled and grabbed something that was lying by the end of the bed, before he began to undress his hikari, who nearly shrieked.

"A-Atemu, what are you doing?"

"Preparing you for bed of course, you think I couldn't see that yawn of yours!" he dragged of the other's shirt, then he opened the other's pants, dragged them down, though Yuugi had to stand up as Yami could pull them off. Then Yami helped Yuugi to get into his pajamas, before the former Pharaoh left, only to come back in his own pajamas, wich was a simple tunic that made Yuugi think of the yami when he was a Pharaoh.

"You and those tunic's of yours!" Yuugi said, giggling as Yami glared playfully.

"I like them, I feel more at home" he pouted and crawled into the bed, dragging the sheets over them and cuddling his little hikari, who giggled once more and pressed against him. They looked at each other before Yuugi smiled sleepily.

"I love you Atemu.." he whispered, making Yami smile deeply.

"I love you too little one.."

* * *

Oh ho! only 6 pages.. oh well, some of the chapters I've written is on over 15 pages X3 can't wait 'til I upload them..

Tori: Oh.. and when did you write those? Cuz I can't remember being awake then!

Me: Um.. you weren't.. it was.. yesterday.. or rather, half a day ago.. I went to bed, around 2.45 am.. I think..

Tori: So that's why I was so damn sleepy..

Me: ehehehe.. okay, why don't you go home now?

Tori: you think I'd rather walk 2.5 km instead of actually getting a ride with Nikki?

Me: Oh.. okay.. Yuugi, please do the rest while I try to calm down Tori!

Yuugi: Sure thing.. dear reader.. *blush* please review or *reads from paper* I-I-I'm supposed t-to s-say that?

Yami: *sigh* little one, let me! *grabs the paper* review or Yuugi will lose his child! wait.. what? TOMYO! *runs after the girls*

Yuugi: Please review.. *sob*


	5. Chapter 5

Ehem.. I was supposed to update yesterday.. but since I came home late.. I kind of forgot..

Oh.. and thank you all so much for reading this :D since it's my first YGO fanfic I've been struggling to make the characters look like themselves.. though some might be odd. Like Kaiba, who has been smiling a lot recently (omg.. so many dead puppies) or Bakura.. for some reason.. and Anzu, I kind of grew to hate her durring my fangirling when I've been reading M-rated YGO X3 so there you have it, there will be.. maybe not much in this chapter, but there will be a lot of angry-Anzu in this story! this chapter is one of the smallest I've written in this story, so sorry about that.. oh, and did I mention I've desided to update three times a week? well, I will.. for those who didn't bother to read this whole stuff, **READ HERE! UPDATE FROM NOW ON IS MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY!** There you have it.. have a good time onwards..

Tori: Like in chapter 8?

Me: Oh Ra, did you read it?

Tori: Had to.. although, I mean, 21 pages!

Me: I had to have cliffhanger, stop talking about it, we're only at chapter 5 yet!

Yami: What? Oh..

Yuugi: Tomyo doesn't own YGO! only this idea.. apparently..

* * *

Chapter 5.

We're leaving.

Yuugi yawned as he managed to stagger down the stairs, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes as his grandfather met him with a smile.

"Good morning Yuugi, Yami still asleep?" he asked, Yuugi nodded and sat down beside the table, he was still in his pajamas and his hair was one big crow-nest. Gramps placed a plate of bread and some eggs in front of his grandson, who was yawning even more now.

"What's the clock anyway?"

"It's 12 am... even if you where supposed to be at school" gramps said, smiling as Yuugi's head jerked around to stare at the clock.

"I.. the clock didn't ring and.."

"No worries, I called and said you weren't coming today"

"Thanks gramps.." Yuugi smiled and received one as well. Yuugi looked at the plate before he felt his stomach turn.

"Oh Ra.." he whispered and shot up from his chair, gramps stared at him, seemingly confused by his grandson's actions.

"Yuugi?" said teen didn't hear a thing as he sprinted up the stairs and disappeared, some minutes later he heard the toilete flush and he sighed. Then Yuugi came walking down the stairs again, this time awake and with a slightly pale face.

"I forgot about that.. kind of remembered when I saw the breakfast.." Yuugi stated with a sheepish smile. They heard someone else move in the stairs and then a arm wrapped around Yuugi and pulled him close.

"Good morning.." Yami whispered, kissing his hikari's cheek before sitting down, Yuugi's grandfather hadn't seen this as he had turned away to make more breakfast.

"Good morning Atemu, you slept well?" gramps asked as he turned around to face his grandson's boyfriend. Yami looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, haven't slept that well in some time.. Yuugi?" he had noticed how pale Yuugi looked and he quickly reached out to him. Yuugi smiled weakly and took his hand, Yami though, just got more worried.

"Just the daily turns of being pregnant Atemu" Yuugi said and Yami looked even more confused, until he remember that Yuugi was in fact bearing his child. A pink flush entered the former Pharaoh's face and he nodded.

"Oh.. okay.." gramps coughed and the two turned to him, he was already sitting by the table and so the other two joined him.

"So.. about Egypt" he began and Yuugi nodded, Yami though, was too flustered to even try to act at the moment. Thinking about the fact the one he loved, a boy none the less was pregnant and with his child, well, to say the former Pharaoh was happy was and understatement.

"Yes, I thought it was best if we left at once.. I haven't called Malik yet, but I will when I'm done here.. then when we're leaving I'm telling Ryou-kun just in case"

"He knows?" the old man asked. Thus the teens turned deep red.

"It's actually Bakura who told us that our hikari's could get pregnant.." Yami explained and Yuugi nodded.

"In wich he was complaining about too" Yami mumbled and Yuugi shot him a glare, he laughed nervously and waved a hand to tell that it wasn't really anything.

"So.. leave as soon as possible, like.. today or tomorrow?" gramps asked, Yuugi and Yami looked at each other, then they nodded.

"It would be the best, I don't really want to tell my friends yet.." Yuugi said, looking down into his lap. Yami took his hand and squeezed it, his hikari looked up at him and he smiled back, trying to reassure the teen that it would be fine. Yuugi nodded and smiled back.

"_**It's going to be okay little one"**_

* * *

It was early morning in Egypt, the sun was just rising on the horizon and quite a lot of people where already out on the streets, on the air port though, a large family was awaiting their guests, two of them looked like twins, the smallest one of the two looked at the clock.

"They will be here in ten minutes or so" Malik said with a sigh, they had, much to most of them, wich a lot of annoyance forgot that the two guests didn't arrive 8 am, but 9 am, so they came a lot earlier than expected.

"_Flight from Tokyo, Japan is arriving shortly"_ the lady in the speakers said on English and Marik groaned in relief.

"Finally, Ra, what a slow plane!"

"It's not slow, it's just you" Malik complained, glaring at his boyfriend, they all scurried towards the gate the two guests would come out from and waited. Ten minutes passed and the doors opened, a lot of people just walked by until Malik spotted two spiky haired teens.

"Yuugi, Pharaoh!" he yelled, some people stared at him like he was crazy, but mostly ignored them as the two teens looked up and then the smallest smiled happily and came over, Yami following shortly behind. The hikari's smiled at each other and chatted happily, whilst the two yami's, well, they do was archenemies do. Glare at each other for an eternity.

"Atemu.. stop that" Yuugi called and the former Pharaoh turned towards him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop having a glaring contest with Marik, it's useless, why don't you two make up for once" Yuugi complained and Malik agreed. The two rivals glared once more at each other before Yami sighed.

"It's never going to happen!" Yami stated and looked around.

"Thought so.." Yuugi said, Malik smiled at them as the two duelists grabbed their suitcases, though Rishid helped Yuugi since he was, well, pregnant and all that, he stated it was a good enough reason to help out, Yami just smiled at this and chuckled when Yuugi blushed badly. They managed to get over to a car and their belongings was stashed into it, before Malik, Yami and Yuugi sat in the back seats while Marik sat in front, Rishid driving.

"It's good that you could come here so quick too, what kind of excuse did you give to them?" Malik asked, refering to Yuugi's grandfather and their friends.

"Actually, gramps found out about this all.. our friends don't know.. yet, only Ryou-kun and Bakura knows" Yuugi explained and Malik laughed.

"So he found out huh? I guess you didn't see that one coming"

"No.. not at all" Yuugi said and sighed.

* * *

After an hour, they all arrived at the Ishtar-family's house, it was a rather large building, but it didn't matter, it was for the best when a certain someone was going to have babies soon, well, several was in fact giving new birth to new children. Yuugi looked up at the building, it was nearly plain brown, but with white window sills and there was spots of grass around the house as well.

"It's.. so silent and.. calm here" Yuugi said.

"Much better than Domino right?" Malik stated, the other hikari nodded.

"I've got to say, it is nice to be back" Yami commented as he pulled out their suitcases from the car, he smiled as Yuugi nodded to him, everyone of them knew that Yami, being a former Pharaoh, would always have Egypt in his heart, it was his home country after all. Malik opened the door and walked in, followed swiftly by Marik before Rishid closed the car, Yuugi and Yami walked in as well, staring at their surroundings.

"Welcome Pharaoh.. Yuugi" a female voice greeted them, they both turned and smiled.

"Ishizu" Yuugi exclaimed and she smiled back. Yami chuckled and looked around, it was quite large, both the outside and the inside, he noticed everything had a certain ancient Egyptian feeling to it, and that he liked.

"Let me show you to the room" Ishizu said and turned around, Yami took his stuff while Rishid took Yuugi's, much to the youngest of the duelist to pout slightly, not being used to have everything done for him.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ishizu asked as they entered a rather large room with a huge, king-sized bed with deep purple, silk sheets, wich Yami dumped himself onto the second he had dumped his suitcase. The former Pharaoh groaned in relief.

"Finally time to rela-"

"Pharaoh! You sure know how to act around people don't you!" Marik asked, he was standing in the doorway and staring at them all, Yuugi turned and glared softly.

"As a matter of fact, he is, but we're both really tired from the ride of here, you know, we have flown half the world and-" he stopped and looked at Ishizu. The reincarnated priestess understood quickly enough and smiled.

"Down the hall and the first door on your right after you take the corner" she said softly, Yuugi gulped a 'thank you' before he bolted out of the door, leaving Marik to eat his dust. Yami sat up and looked after his lover with worried eyes, Marik caught this and grinned.

"Don't worry, it's just the usual morning mood" he said, sounding like it happened all day, but considering he had been sharing a house with two of them already just made it more, acceptable right? Yami stared at him, then he nodded.

"It's just.. so much at once, I'm worried Yuugi will get sick or something, and what if he gets hurt.. and.." Ishizu laid a hand on the former Pharaoh's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Pharaoh, our friend, whose a doctor will come by tomorrow to check on Yuugi's health and such, he did that to Malik too, since he refused to go to the hospital.." she said and he nodded, appreciating the comfort he got from her.

"_**I hate them too.."**_ said a low voice in Yami's head and his eyes widened.

"_**Ehm.. Yuugi, how did you hear that conversation all the way from the bathroom?"**_

"_**Uhn.. I never.. made it to the bathroom Atemu.."**_ was the slow, very embarrassed answer he got through their mindlink and Yami's mouth fell open, also his normally tanned skin paled quite a lot.

"Oh for the love of Ra.." he whispered.

"I heard that!" there was a yell now, signaling that Yuugi was making a recovery and that fast, the former Pharaoh paled even more, he laughed nervously as Ishizu and Marik gave him some odd looks.

"What was that about?" Marik asked. Yami shook his head.

"Er.. Ishizu, Yuugi never.. um, got to the bathroom.." Yami managed to stutter out and Ishizu sighed.

"He isn't the first one!" she said and turned around to get to the problem that was waiting for her down the hall, she called for Rishid and Malik before she completely disappeared, only a few minutes later, Yuugi came into their room with Malik close behind.

"The flight probably took it's tool on you, why don't you rest for now?" Malik said, smiling to the other hikari, who smiled back.

"Thank you, I'd really like that.." he said, stumbling over to the bed, but tripped in his feet and Yami just barely caught him.

"Easy there Aibou, remember your caring for two now" he said softly, the other turned bright red and pouted.

"Just help me to bed will you?" Yuugi said, pouting even more when Yami smiled and pulled him into his arms, Malik laughed and turned away.

"Call if you need anything, come on Marik.." he then proceeded drag the yami out of the room and close the door after himself, Yami helped the smaller to the bed before he opened Yuugi's suitcase, pulling out his pajamas and walking over to him.

"Shall I help you getting undressed?" Yami asked with a playful smirk, Yuugi turned deep red and glared, then he threw the pillow in his bed at the other one, making him laugh and dodge said pillow aimed to his head.

"Atemu!" the former Pharaoh laughed as he dodged the second pillow thrown by the pregnant teen.

* * *

Anzu sighed, something she had been doing for like, an hour now and she wasn't done yet, she looked around, noticing a certain blonde teen walking beside another brown-haired teen.

"Jounouchi!" she called out and the teen stopped.

"Anzu, what's ya doin' here?" he asked, she sighed yet again.

"It's Yuugi, I can't get in touch with him.." she said and looked down, Jounouchi's eyes widened as Kaiba walked up to them, he stared at them before he looked at the clock, mumbling something about work, wich Jounouchi caught.

"Hey, we're worried 'bout Yuugi, isn't that fair enough Seto?" he asked, Kaiba nodded and took a good look at his phone.

"When did he go missing?" Kaiba asked, he really didn't get why Yuugi would just disappear on them like that, he just wasn't the type to do so, maybe he'd get stuck in some parallell world or something? Considering he was a magnet to trouble.

"I don't know, I couldn't get in touch with him yesterday and tried to today as well, but I couldn't reach him.. so I went over to his house, but he wasn't there and his grandfather left for some sort of expedition today as well, I just missed him" Anzu was now close to crying and Jounouchi glared at Kaiba for nearly making her cry.

"Anzu, I'm sure Yuug just took of with 'is gramps!" he said, but she shook her head and took up her phone.

"I called the people Yuugi's grandfather works with, but they said Yuugi wasn't supposed to be with them.. it's like, he just disappeared into thin air, and his grandfather refused to tell me anything.." tears fell and Jounouchi inwardly groaned.

"Isn't there anyone else to call, like Atemu.. or-"

"What are you guys doing here?" they turned and stared at Ryou and Bakura, who came up to them, Kaiba and Bakura glared at each other while Ryou point out ignored his yami's actions.

"We.. where talking about Yuugi" Anzu said and dried her tears, Ryou's eyes widened and Bakura snapped out his glaring contest with Kaiba, who noticed this sudden reaction.

"You two know something, don't you!" Kaiba asked, he had somehow, gotten a little fond of the small duelist, according to himself it was just out of respect for the duel master. They did know though, that Kaiba cared for Yami as well, seeing he was the reincarnated Seth that used to be Yami's cousin. Ryou paled and giggled nervously while Bakura just looked away and snorted.

"Why would we know about that brat?" he growled, Ryou glared and grabbed the other's ear, making the thief yelp and squirm.

"He has a name Bakura!" Ryou said, ignoring the rest for the moment.

"Do you know something.. Ryou-kun?" Anzu asked slowly, Ryou averted his eyes and looked down, not saying anything, this though, only confirmed the other's suspicions. Jounouchi grabbed the hikari's shoulders and forced him to look back up.

"Tell us where he is damnit!" he said loudly, Kaiba grabbed the blonde's collard and pulled him back.

"I doubt he'd tell you if you looked like you where ready to murder him!" he stated, Jounouchi looked at the ground while Bakura was giving him a ugly stare.

"Either way.. we-" Ryou began, but was stopped by Bakura.

"_**You promised them not to tell their friends!"**_ he told the hikari through their mindlink, Ryou looked down.

"_**But if they find out on their own, they'll go after Yuugi-kun and Atemu.."**_ he stated slowly, the thief had to agree to that. Then Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess we have no choice" he said out loud, Ryou nodded.

"We really can't tell though, since we promised Yuugi-kun and Atemu that we would tell you, no matter what, but they have left the country" Ryou said, afraid he'd tell any more he backed off and grabbed Bakura's hand for support.

"They.. just left, like' at? Without tellin' us?" Jounouchi asked, he then growled.

"Yuugi isn't like that, Atemu isn't like that either" he stated, Ryou nodded.

"But this is something they have to do on their own.." he said with a low voice.

"Yeah, that sounds like him alright! But we won't just stand around, what are they so set on?" Anzu asked, looking rather angry.

"I.. can't tell.." Ryou said, Bakura nodded and turned away.

"We won't tell anything either, they will tell you when they're ready too and it's quite obvious they aren't ready yet" he then pulled at Ryou to leave, but Anzu grabbed the hikari's free hand.

"But.. we.. I won't! Why can't you tell us, since you know he must have willingly told you right?" Ryou shook his head.

"We found out.." Anzu stared at him in shock.

"Then.. it isn't something trival is it? Something happened, to Yuugi.. or to Atemu?" she asked, sounding frantic when mentioning the former Pharaoh's name, Bakura noted this and snorted.

"It's no use, they won't tell until they feel the time is right.. it can take months though.." he said, Anzu's face fell slowly as she glared.

"How do you know about that!" she shouted, Bakura sighed and took a step closer to the girl, who stared at him, everyone else almost expected her to be thrown into the shadow realm, but she wasn't.

"You should give up on the Pharaoh, he isn't interested in you!" he snarled, then he walked away, dragging a a stuttering Ryou behind him. Anzu stared a wide open mouth after them, then she growled.

"How would you know something like that?" she screamed after them, glaring as Bakura turned slowly.

"Because the Pharaoh loves someone.. another boy, wich makes you completely uninteresting as a girlfriend object.." then he was gone, Kaiba sighed and took Jounouchi's hand and pulled him away, the blonde protested at first, but was silenced when he saw the odd look he got from his own boyfriend.

"We should leave as well.." he said, Jounouchi nodded slowly, when Anzu was on a safe distance from them, Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba.

"So, do ya know who Yami likes?" Kaiba nodded at Jounouchi's question.

"It's quite obvious, all the spirits fell in love with their hosts!" Kaiba stated and Jounouchi's mouth fell open and a blush spread across the teens face.

"So, Yami fell in love with Yuugi.. oh.. Anzu would get jealous at.. Yuugi wouldn't she?" Jounouchi pointed out and Kaiba nodded.

"Most likely, she'd hurt him" Kaiba said with a sigh as Jounouchi stared at him.

"What.. she'd never do'at" he managed to stutter out.

"I wouldn't!" a raised voice said and they turned, the teens stared at Anzu, who was glaring back, she was panting and she looked beyond pissed.

"Anzu.. did ya listen in on us?" Jounouchi asked, a little frightened, or more worried about what she'd do if she got her hands on poor Yuugi.

"What if I did!" she howled and ran away.

"Okay.. that was a little odd" Jounouchi stated as he stared after Anzu's disappearing form, then he looked down.

"I just wonder why Yuugi didn't tell us he and Yami where leavin'?" he thought out loud and Kaiba's hand tightened.

"It's as that damn tomb robber said, they aren't ready"

"But what is'it that they're not ready to tell yet? Is it that they're together or-"

"I doubt it pup, now let's go"

"Where too?" Jounouchi stared up at Kaiba.

"The company doesn't run by itself you know"

"Aaah.. spoil-sport" Jounouchi teased, Kaiba stared at him before he leaned in.

"Don't get you brain in a knot pup, I'll be quickly finished and the night is going to be long!" Kaiba stated, watching with humor as Jounouchi's face drained of all colour, before only the red colours came back, going all the way from his ears and disappearing underneath the hem of his shirt, making Kaiba wondering if they went all the way down to the blonde's toes.

"Y-ya.. SETO!"

* * *

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, then he sneezed, making the former Pharaoh open his eyes as well and stare down at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright? Is it cold?" he asked, Yuugi blushed and shook his head.

"No, it just feels like someone is talking about me"

"Must be Jounouchi and the rest.." Yami said, Yuugi nodded before he looked away, it was quite late, around 4 am or so and it was pitch black outside. He sighed and cuddled against Yami's chest, closing his eyes before he opened them again.

"I hope Ryou-kun and Bakura keep their promise" he said, Yami smiled softly.

"Of course, I don't know about that tomb robber, but Ryou isn't going to betray a promise once he made one, that I am sure of!" he said and brought the young teen up for a kiss. He smiled once they parted and closed his hold around his hikari.

"Sleep now little one"

"I'm not little"

"Of course you aren't Aibou, but for me you are" he stated and earned a pout. But soon Yuugi's eyes closed and he was snoring softly against Yami's bare chest.

"Sleep tight Yuugi" he said and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Wohoo.. another chapter finished.. the one problem I had was the time-line between Japan and Egypt.. it's 9 hours.. T^T

Me: Hm.. it seems no puppies died in this chapter.. thank God.

Tori: Yeh, and now to make the next chapter!

Me: You think I'm not already on it? Anway.. see you all on Monday, if I survive the next days of torture..

Tori: Tor-ture? *pales* is it me?

Me: No, relax my yami.. it's that damn 'woman'.. I have to do your chores since you fell asleep *growls*

Tori: Oh.. sorry about that..

Yuugi: Next chapter will be up on Monday, please review..

Yami: Can't we get a quick sneak peak on the next chapter? *puppy eyes*

Me: Firstly.. Yuugi invented that puppy look, so it doesn't work on me if you do it.. secondly.. I think I could let you.. *types on the computer*

**Next Chapter:** "Oh we know a lot Anzu.. but ya can't handle the truth t'at Yami an' Yuugi loves each other!" Jounouchi shouted and managed to rid himself of Honda before stomping out of the school, not bothering with it at the moment. They all stared after him, Bakura snorted and looked at Ryou, who was trembling in anger.  
"Anzu.. why did you set out those rumors?" the hikari asked, Anzu snorted.  
"As if you'd care, it's their own fault.. they practically begged for it!" she screamed, there was a loud 'slap' and Bakura stared in shock, Anzu brought her hand up to her cheek while Ryou let his hand sink to his waist again, he was visibly shaking with anger at the moment and Bakura feared the hikari would explode very soon, the school-bell rang, but no one accepted it as everyone was either looking at them from their place around the school grounds or from the windows.

Me: There.. happy? If you guys want to read more, then remember to review..

Yami: I'm not there.. *sulk*

Me: You are talked about, that's enough from you! *drags Yami away from the screen*

Yuugi: For the tousand time today, remember to review! *smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

Weeeee.. the problem at on Saturday was fixed so I could update :D

Kaiba: What's with the hyper character?

Me: Why bother to ask? *dances around*

Kaiba: One word.. A.D- *get's smacked in the head*

Me: Finish that line president and I swear, you will regret ever stepping on to this fanfic!

Yami: You'll hurt him? Can I help?

Yuugi: *sweat-drop* on with the story, Tomyo doesn't own!

Tori: Oh, and I look so forward to hurt a certain girl *points*

Me: Shh my yami, your spoiling the fun! *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 6.

Bashing from one and birth from another.

It had been two and a half months since Yuugi and Yami had taken off from Domino, leaving their friends to wonder about where the heck they had disappeared off to, well, Anzu didn't seem to care unless Yami's name was mentioned. Jounouchi had managed to get Kaiba to search the airports for the two missing teens, but as far as they knew, Kaiba hadn't been able to come up with any evidence they had left Japan what so ever. Only a week after Yuugi and Yami had left, they found out the two had quit school as well, the teacher refused to tell them whatever the two said before they left, Kaiba had however told them that the two hadn't started on another school, because they would be found if they where.

"God, why did they just leave like'at?" Jounouchi groaned as he slumped down onto the couch in Kaiba's office, the CEO eyed him with curious eyes before looking back at the screen, suddenly he froze.

"Pup, come here" he called, Jounouchi glared at Kaiba for using his nickname, but stood up and walked over to the teen, he looked down at the screen, Kaiba was surveying whatever film he could get from the airports in Japan.

"Those two, do they look familiar to you?" he asked, Jounouchi stared at two teens, they both wore caps, but he could see the striking black hair that stuck out on the back, while blond bangs hung out from the front, both walked in through a gate and disappeared.

"That's 'em.. wich plane was it.. an' when?"

"This was the day you couldn't get in touch with them.. the first day, the plane goes directly to Egypt" Kaiba explained, he was about to reach over for his phone when he couldn't get it, he looked up and saw Jounouchi pushing the buttons madly.

"What.. Jou?" Kaiba stuttered, a little shocked by his boyfriends odd behaviour.

"Ishtar-family am I right?"

"**Yeah? You?"**

"Jounouchi"

"**Oh.. friend of the brat"**

"**They have a name!"** someone screamed in the background.

"Um.. am I talkin' to Malik or Marik now?"

"**Marik here" **Jounouchi could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

"Get me Malik please"

"**Right right.. here hikari, he wants to speak with you!"** there was a short silence before Jounouchi managed to get Malik on the phone.

"**Yeah, what's up Jounouchi?"**

"Did ya know Yuugi and Yami went to Egypt?" he asked, Kaiba turned to the computer as he talked and Jounouchi stared at him. He pushed the speaker and Kaiba heard everything that was going on.

"**I.. no.."**

"That's a lie!" Kaiba stated and there was a silence.

"**I'm on the speaker?"** Jounouchi blinked at Kaiba, who showed him the tape from the airport at Cairo, he could clearly see Yuugi and Yami coming out, then turned and wave at someone, then he saw who they walked over to. Kaiba grabbed the phone from Jounouchi and pushed it to his ear.

"You are, just admit it already, we know that those two went to you!"

"**I.."** was the short answer, Jounouchi stared at the phone in Kaiba's hand.

"What are you so afraid off!" Kaiba growled.

"**It's just.. we can't tell anything.."**

"Why not, as far as I see it, their friends are worried about them, the least you could do is be truthful and let us talk to Yuugi once!" Kaiba said, Jounouchi nodded.

"**I can't, I promised Yuugi not to tell you.. any of you!"** Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"Is he really so afraid?"

"**I guess.. so.."**

"What is he afraid of?"

"**It is not up to me to tell you"** Malik answered shortly. There was a short silence and they could hear someone whisper in the background.

"**I'm talking to.. Kaiba and Yuugi's friend"**

"**Jounouchi?"** the two teens exchanged looks, that voice was familiar.

"Yami, I know yer there, talk to me man!" Jounouchi yelled, angry with the former Pharaoh's odd behaviour.

"**Jounouchi.. please don't yell, this is a choice we made.. and neither of us is planning on coming back from Egypt in another two months or so.."** Yami said.

"Why did ya leave in the first place? We're worried, well, everyone except Anzu is worried 'bout Yuugi and ya!" Jounouchi stated.

"**Why isn't Anzu worried?"** came the short question.

"She worries 'about ya, but she likes ya and since Yuugi and ya got together, it's quite obvious she's angry!" there was a long silence.

"**Then tell her that I don't give a shit, if she is our friend, she'd be happy and accept it!"** Yami growled through the phone, then he continued to swear on ancient Egyptian, making Marik laugh and Kaiba sighed.

"I never thought you had such a bad mouth" Kaiba stated.

"**Oh.. that's right, now don't make me swear more Kaiba! I won't tell much more, we are both doing well and when Yuugi is ready, we'll call and invite you, until then.. please stay where you are and don't come to Egypt, it'll scare Yuugi beyond the afterlife.."** Jounouchi sighed.

"Okay.. I understand, as long as yer safe and okay I guess I can work with that.. this time! Just remember, that once Yuugi calls, we're in Egypt quicker than ya can spell 'please come'!" Jounouchi said and Yami chuckled.

"**Okay, thank you Jou!"** Jounouchi sighed as Yami stopped talking.

"**So, was that all?"** Malik asked.

"Yeah, thanks.. bye!"

"**Bye!"** Malik hung up and Jounouchi sighed.

"Something wrong pup?" Kaiba asked, he took the other's hand and Jounouchi blushed, before he nodded.

"It's just, why couldn't Yuugi tell us that something was off, he was getting to his feet again, since Yami started talking to him again, then they suddenly take off without even bothering to tell us.."

"Misuse of trust" Kaiba simply said and the blonde glared.

"I doubt it.." Jounouchi said, but he was still worried as he said bye to Kaiba, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and left for school. Yuugi and Yami was still on his mind as he entered the school ground, looking around for the rest of the gang, finding Honda standing by a tree and talking with Bakura and Ryou, they all looked up as he neared and Ryou smiled while Honda wrapped a hand around his friend.

"So, what's up?" Honda asked, noticing the odd look on Jounouchi's face.

"It's just.. I found out where.. Yuugi and Yami is" Ryou and Bakura both paled, alarmed by the way Jounouchi acted and the fact that he had found out just made them more worried.

"You.. did?" Ryou asked, afraid that the blonde might take off in the next second.

"They're in Egypt.. an' ya knew, why didn't ya tell?" Jounouchi stared at the hikari and yami, who sighed.

"Look Jounouchi, we promised them we wouldn't tell, Yuugi and Yami have to tell you themselves when they're ready!" Ryou said, Jounouchi nodded.

"I know, I've talked to Yami already and I do respect it.. it's just.. annoying" Jounouchi said with a groan, suddenly a girl came up to them and stopped with a curious look.

"Are you friends with Mutou-kun and Yami-kun?" she asked, they all stared at her before they nodded.

"There's this rumor going around that they're together.."

"Who set out that rumor?" Jounouchi asked, not bother to answer if they where together or not. The girl looked down.

"I heard it came from a girl on your class.."

"Anzu.." Ryou said with a sigh, Bakura growled and Jounouchi groaned.

"That girl.. though, what else did she say?" Honda asked.

"Um.. that.. um.." she lowered her head.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone you told us" Ryou said with a smile.

"She said.. that they.. slept with anyone they could get their hands on, including you guys" she said with a low voice. Jounouchi hit the tree hard.

"That damn.." the rest of his sentence was silenced by Honda.

"Thank you.. as a matter of fact, we can tell you that whatever rumor is going around is not true and if Yuugi-kun and Yami comes back, they'll tell you that it isn't true either!" Ryou said, smiling to the girl, who blushed, then she bowed and walked away, Honda then let go of the blonde teen who blurted out several curses.

"That.. piece of.." Honda began, angered by Anzu's antics.

"She must really like Yami" Ryou said, Bakura nodded.

"Oh she does" Bakura stated.

"But is it true? That those two are-" Honda began and Ryou nodded.

"They're together if that's what your asking!" Bakura said, Honda's eyes widened, but he nodded and accepted it like the good boy he was supposed to be.

"Hikari, should I send Anzu to the shadow realm?" Bakura asked, Ryou glared at him and shook his head.

"No!" he said and Bakura pouted in defeat.

"What are you talking about?" someone asked and they turned around again, Honda had to hold Jounouchi back so he wouldn't pounce the girl and hurt her. Anzu glared back at them as everyone except Ryou glared at her.

"What's the point of settin' out false rumors 'bout Yuug an' Yami huh!" Jounouchi growled, Anzu didn't falter at this.

"What do you want to do about it, it's my choice if I tell the truth no?"

"That wasn't true Anzu, they aren't sleeping with everyone, they're together and if you can't accept it, then you shouldn't go around talking about friendship like that" Honda said loudly, Anzu stared at him.

"Shut up, you don't know a thing!" she shouted.

"Oh we know a lot Anzu.. but ya can't handle the truth t'at Yami an' Yuugi loves each other!" Jounouchi shouted and managed to rid himself of Honda before stomping out of the school, not bothering with it at the moment. They all stared after him, Bakura snorted and looked at Ryou, who was trembling in anger.

"Anzu.. why did you set out those rumors?" the hikari asked, Anzu snorted.

"As if you'd care, it's their own fault.. they practically begged for it!" she screamed, there was a loud 'slap' and Bakura stared in shock**(1),** Anzu brought her hand up to her cheek while Ryou let his hand sink to his waist again, he was visibly shaking with anger at the moment and Bakura feared the hikari would explode very soon, the school-bell rang, but no one accepted it as everyone was either looking at them from their place around the school grounds or from the windows.

"Don't you dare, it's not something you can deside, if you fall in love with someone, then you can't just switch off a button, they love each other deeply and you can't see this!" Ryou shouted, he was slowly ticking off.

"I.." Anzu began, but Ryou glared at her.

"Just back off already, Yami isn't interested in you and he never will be!" Ryou yelled and stomped away, dragging off Bakura, who seemed to enjoy the whole thing. Anzu stared after them before she jerked around.

"I don't care.. .MINE!" she screamed, Ryou stopped and turned slowly.

"Anzu, drop it!" Ryou hissed, the girl glared back.

"No way!" she screamed.

"Should I send her to the shadow realm?"

"No Bakura!"

"Fucking gay.. faggots!" Anzu screamed.

"How about now?"

"No.."

"You and your.. fucking.. way of existing.. just disappear already!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"You have no rights to say in this matter, he will be mine, if I so have to kill for him!" Anzu screamed, thus Ryou froze completely to the core.

"Now?"

"Make it painful!" Ryou whispered, Bakura smirked, but before he could do anything, a teacher came out and yelled at Anzu for calling them such things and for making such a scene, Bakura saw no reason to send her to the shadow realm, as he thought school was way worse than the deepest shadows in the shadow realm. **(2)**

"Should we call the Pharaoh and tell him about this?" Bakura asked as they entered the school, his hikari was still shaking in anger, just not as bad now.

"Yes, we should.. after school"

* * *

"Yuugi.. wake up, Aibou, it's breakfast" a voice begged, Yuugi groaned and turned away from it.

"No.. I don't want to wake up.." he groaned again and hoped the person would stop bothering him, but he did and soon he felt fingers on his sides, tickling him.

"WAAAH!" Yuugi nearly screamed when he was tickled, he turned around and faced Yami, who was smirking.

"Stop it Atemu.. it's.." he could do anything else as Yami kissed him.

"Good morning my cute little Aibou.." Yami said when they parted.

"Oh dear Ra, please don't tell me you did all that just to wake me up!" Yuugi growled, feeling more annoyed than he usually did. Oh, everyone just loved mood changes didn't they! Yuugi moved a little, his hand landed on his belly, wich had grown quite a lot in these past months.

"I did, it's breakfast and you need food!" Yami said, dodging a pillow that was thrown. He stared at his boyfriend and lover for a second before he groaned.

"That's a mood change for you!" he said with a groan, Yuugi glared.

"Shut up and get out of the room.." Yuugi growled and turned away, Yami sighed and walked towards the door. He gave Yuugi one last look before he made it to walk out of the room.

"You know.. it's breakfast in ten minutes, be sure to come or I'll tickle you again" Yami quietly said, looking at the floor, Yuugi's eyes went from the roof to his lover.

"Atemu?" Yuugi whispered, but Yami didn't hear him as he closed the door, Yuugi listened as Yami's feet moved away.

"Atemu.. I.. I'm sorry.." Yuugi whispered, he looked down into his pillow, this was how their relationship had been these months as well. Stiff and always full of heated discussions. Yuugi ended up hurting Yami, who just wanted to be nice and get to know what was bothering Yuugi, thus the teen walked away, leaving him to cry for himself. Then out on the afternoon they'd make up and be the happy couple they where, then snuggle when they went to bed, this had become a ring of actions between them and it was straining on them both.

"Yuugi?" the door opened and Malik came in, he was wobbling a little, making Yuugi smile a little, it was just days till Malik would get his child and it made Yuugi concerned as well, because he was worried the other teen would get sick by this all.

"Yes Malik?"

"Are you okay, I saw the Pharaoh leaving, he didn't look happy at all" Malik stated as he closed the door and wobbled over, then he sat down on the bed while supporting himself with a hand against his back.

"No.. and it's my fault" Yuugi said lowly, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Wai- Yuugi, please don't cry" Malik said, worried he'd said something wrong.

"Why, why do I keep on hurting Atemu? Is this all because of my pregnancy?" Yuugi cried, Malik sighed and took his hands.

"Yuugi, I think.. that the reason it's like this is because you two don't talk about it, I talk a lot with Marik, when he's in his sane state anyway.. but the Pharaoh is trying and you keep pushing him away.." Malik explained and Yuugi looked down in guilt.

"I.."

"You have to talk to each other, or this relationship will fall apart and I know you don't want that to happen!" Malik said, Yuugi nodded frantically, getting the point already, Malik smiled and patted the other hikair's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, just talk.. it's get better, try to understand each other" Malik said as he stood up, facing the door.

"By the way, it's breakfast!" he said over his shoulder.

"I'm not hungry.." Yuugi said with a low voice and Malik turned back to him

"You have to eat or you'll get sick, remember that your eating for two now.."

"I know.. I'm just.. not hungry" Yuugi said, laying back onto the bed as he stared into the roof with sad eyes.

"Yuugi, my dear friend.. I know you aren't.. but trust me, if you skip a meal, you'll feel it at once.. I did once and it was terrible" Malik said with a small chuckle, Yuugi laughed and turned to face him.

"I guess that's true.." he said.

"Now.. why don't we go-" Malik halted, his smile disappeared from his face as Yuugi sat up, worried about his friend's sudden silence.

"Malik?" Yuugi, suddenly the other let out a pained cry and held around his large stomach, Yuugi stared in confusion at his friend before he quickly got off the bed and rushed to his side.

"Malik, are you okay?" Yuugi asked rather loudly, Malik didn't look up at him.

"I think.. it's time.." he managed between clenched teeth, all colour drained from Yuugi's face and he panicked.

"_**Oh dear!"**_ Yuugi thought and quickly ran over to the door, he nearly ripped it from the hinges, then he heard something familiar to feet against the floor.

"Marik, is that you?" Yuugi called out loudly. He heard a grunt and sighed.

"Hurry..." Yuugi shouted, then he looked behind him, seeing that Malik was on all four, holding back a scream.

"No, Malik please.. Marik, Atemu.. HELP!" Yuugi screamed.

* * *

There was a long silence before another shout erupted from the room, Yuugi flinched and scurried even more away from the room, if that was possible, he was currently pressing himself up against the wall, trying to disappear. The door opened once and Rishid appeared, carrying Marik, who looked oddly pale, Yuugi stared at the yami, whose eyes where closed.

"What.. happened?" Yuugi managed to ask.

"He fainted.." Rishid said with a small chuckled, he put the unconscious teen on the couch, only to hurry back into the room to help his brother and sister out. **(3)**

"Yuugi?" the voice was so soft that Yuugi turned his head without realising it.

"A-Atemu?" he asked, afraid his voice would break on him, Yami smiled back, he looked like Marik, equally pale and worried, Yuugi bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, about.. being an ass.. all this time.." Yuugi managed between low sobs, he couldn't take it anymore and threw himself into Yami's arms.

"It's okay.. I understand it's hard for you.. that's why I'm giving you the space to think about it, well, it kind of is my fault anyway.. seeing I always make you angry in the mornings.." Yami said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Suddenly they heard another cry, but it was a baby's cry and the two of them turned their heads towards the door, there was another cry and as if on cue, Marik bolted off the couch and sprinted towards the door. The door though, was locked so he ran right into it. The yami grunted something about damn doors and cursed on Egyptian before he knocked hard on it, they heard a low 'eep' escape the room before the door opened slowly and Ishizu appeared.

"Wait a second Marik, the stitches aren't done yet" she said, Marik glared, but didn't move from his spot, ten minutes later and Marik was finally let in, Yami and Yuugi walked over to the door and saw the teen sprint over to the bed, where Malik was, he was smiling, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweating, but either way, he looked fine. There was a small bundle in his arms and soft sobs escaped it now and then, the doctor, Reshen, smiled and turned to Yuugi and Yami.

"Successful!" he said and Yuugi rushed over to his fellow hikari, Malik smiled up at him as Marik stared with wide, curious eyes at the small bundle.

"Is it.. a girl or a boy?" Yuugi asked, looked at the small child in Malik's arms, small eyes opened and Yuugi stared into huge, lavendel coloured innocent eyes.

"It's a girl.." Malik said with a smile, Yuugi 'aaw'ed and Yami smirked while Marik just stared curiously at his daughter.

"Are you two going to name her?" Yami asked, kind of curious to what kind of name they'd choose, Yuugi nodded eagerly while Malik laughed at Marik's off behaviour.

"Yeah, we are.. what are we going to name her Marik?" Malik asked, the other teen flinched and stared at his boyfriend. Only stuttering left his mouth as he opened it and the other's laughed.

"I think you destroyed something within his head when you managed to scare him so much he fainted!" Yami said, Marik's eyebrows twitched and his eyes narrowed to a glare wich would have caused the death of 3000 puppies if Malik hadn't grabbed the other's hair.

"Don't you dare, now go figure a name Marik!" Malik said, the wild-haired Egyptian blushed slightly before they nodded.

"Em.." was all that left Marik though and Malik sighed.

"Emma?" Yuugi said, Malik turned to him.

"Wait, that's fantastic!" he exclaimed and smiled to the other hikari.

"It's desided then?" Yami asked.

"Yes, our daughter is named Emma!" Malik said with a smile, Marik smiled as well, seemingly he had accepted the name.

"That's a great name" Ishizu said with a smile, Reshen smiled to them before he turned to Yuugi.

"Then, next time I'll be seeing you.. one and a half month left.. it will be when your child arrives as well!" he said, watching Yuugi go deep red, but he nodded and smiled. Reshen said his goodbyes before he left, Yami cuddled his boyfriend while Ishizu placed Emma in a crib that had been made for her, Malik soon fell asleep as Marik shooed everyone out of the room and joined his boyfriend. Yami chuckled as he and Yuugi walked into the living room with Ishizu and Rishid.

"I've got to say, Marik sure is a big softie!" Yami commented, Yuugi glared and hit him playfully. Then he pulled out his phone.

"I have to say, it's quite early.." he commented with a yawn. Yami chuckled.

"That's because you woke up early.. but it's only twelve anyway!" as quick as he said that, Yuugi phone began to ring and he yelped.

"Woah.." Yami said, watching his boyfriend stare with wide, shocked eyes at the little device before he realised someone wanted his attention and he answered, Ishizu chuckled and she left with Rishid.

"Y-yes?" Yuugi answered as he pushed the phone to his ear.

"**Hey Yuugi, mind putting the speaker on?"** was what he got.

"Oh, Ryou-kun.. um, sure" Yuugi and put on the speak.

"**Now then.. is Yami there?"** Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Yami answered and stared at the phone.

"**Good, we really need to tell you what happened"**

"Wait.. what's the clock over at you now?" Yami asked.

"**It's.. seven, why?"** Ryou asked.

"Nah, just needed to know.. remembered there's eight hours difference between Egypt and Japan!" Yami said, scratching his neck with his hand.

"**Oh.. anyway, you probably know that Jounouchi-kun and the rest knows your in Egypt now right?"** Ryou stated, Yuugi's eyes widened as Yami sighed.

"Well, yeah, thanks to Kaiba!" Yami said.

"**Yeah.. well, we talked about it when they came to school, well, I should tell you that when you come back, you'll be blasted off by rumors!"** Ryou said softly.

"W-what? Rumors, who put them up?" Yuugi asked.

"**Anzu.."**

"That.. little.. _why can't she ever just face reality and back off!_" Yami shouted on Egyptian and they heard a chuckle from the phone, it did not belong to Ryou.

"**WE faced her already, those two other friends of yours.. and us, go figure she'd say something bad.. **_**she is a demon compared to **__**me**__**!**_**"** Bakura said with a growl, finishing the last part in Egyptian. Yami for once agreed with the thief.

"You two.. stop talking Egyptian, even though we know what your saying" Yuugi said with a sigh. Yami chuckled while Bakura gave a snort.

"**Anyway.."** Bakura began.

"**Even if she got detention for calling me and Bakura a lot of ugly things.. she said.. that she'd kill.. to get Yami"** Ryou said. Yami's eyes widened before he wrapped his hands protectively around Yuugi, who gasped as tears appeared in his eyes.

"If Anzu even thinks about hurting Yuugi, I'll hurt her!" Yami said with a deep growl. A sob escaped the small form within his arms and Yami looked down.

"Yuugi.." he began, but the lithe form shook his head.

"Why? I don't want her to hate me.. she's my friend.." Yuugi sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks. Yami hugged his trembling boyfriend and closed his eyes.

"**We'll.. call back later.."** Ryou said, his voice was soft and understanding.

"Yeah.. thanks.." Yami said, then he heard the beeping of the dial.

"Yuugi.." Yami whispered. Just as Yami had though, Ishizu and Rishid came into the room and the woman gasped.

"What.. happened?" she asked, referring to Yuugi's crying form. But she stopped when she saw Yami's warning eyes.

"I'm sorry.. for asking! my Pharaoh, maybe you should lead Yuugi back to your room?" Ishizu asked, smiling softly. Yami smiled sadly back and nodded, before he walked off, with one arm wrapped around his hikari.

"Poor thing.." Ishizu said as she sat down on one of the couches.

* * *

"Poor Yuugi-kun, I hope he doesn't take it too badly" Ryou said with a sigh as he put away his phone, Bakura regarded him with a blank look before he stood up and cuddled his hikari, who protested with a large groan and a wriggle.

"That brat is strong, he'll pull through!" Bakrua said. Ryou looked up at him and nodded, suddenly there was a loud ring and they both jumped. Ryou looked around.

"Oh.. someone's at the door" Ryou said and managed to get out of Bakura's hold before he walked over and opened the door.

"Huh? Jounouchi-kun.. Kaiba?" Ryou asked. The blonde teen smiled as the brunette just glared as usual.

"Might we come in?" Jounouchi asked, Ryou smiled and nodded. The two passed him before Ryou closed the door.

"So.. what do you want.. priest and his dog?" Bakura said with a smirk, only to yelp when Ryou pulled at his ear.

"Use their names Bakura!" he hissed, the thief just grumbled and turned away. Jounouchi chuckled at this and followed them into their small living area.

"So.. did we get any homework?" Jounouchi asked, smirking when Ryou stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, then he shook his head.

"No.."

"But we did get an enjoyable show" Bakura finished.

"What, what did I miss?" Jounouchi asked, Kaiba sat down and he joined.

"Not much Jounouchi-kun, Anzu just.." Ryou's voice faded away as he sat down.

"Went crazy and lashed out on us!" Bakura finished this time as well while sitting down beside his hikari and pulling him close.

"Did she say somethin' bad to ya too?"

"Hm.. I believe gay.. faggots.. and.. something else, she wanted us.. out of the world too apparently" Bakura said, sighing as he finished his sentence.

"Wow.. that's heavy.. she never had any problem with me an' Kaiba.. now that she found out Yami 's gay.. woah, she completely changes her attitude towards us" Jounouchi said with annoyance all over his face.

"Maybe so, but it's just.." Ryou tried again, but stopped.

"She said she'd kill to get the Pharaoh!" Bakura said with a snort. At this, Jounouchi shot up, anger all over his features as he glared at Bakura.

"She said t'at! That ungrateful.. that.. she.." Jounouchi apparently, was so angry he couldn't even form words, wich made Kaiba snicker before dragging the teen down again.

"Relax pup or you'll do something you regret! Have you talked with Yuugi about this? I doubt you don't keep in contact with him?" Kaiba asked, Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, and the brat began to cry" Bakura said, earning another pull on his ear.

".ra!" Ryou snapped.

"He did? Why?" Kaiba asked.

"Because he thought Anzu was his friends.. he wasn't aware that Anzu had found out about them" Ryou said, Bakura shook his head.

"As far as I know.. wasn't it Anzu who managed to get those two to talk again?" Kaiba said, everyone stared at him.

"Yeh, I believe Yami told me that too.. man, I doubt she realises it was all thanks to her t'at those two ar' happy an' together!" Jounouchi said with a loud snicker.

"She can be troublesome!" Jounouchi said with a growl, Kaiba nodded.

"Why where you friends with her in the first place?" the CEO asked.

"She hun' with Yuugi before we became friends.. they've been friends for a really long time, she somehow ended up bein' the first to notice Yami when Yuugi finished the puzzle.. unlike someone who didn't want ta believe in'it!" Jounouchi smiled at Kaiba.

"What? I thought he had a personality disorder!" Kaiba said, Ryou smiled.

"It's understandable, as I've heard, Yuugi-kun was very shy and withdrawn before he finished the puzzle" Ryou said, Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah an' he was always alone, with a game or somethin'.. just sittin' in the classroom with some game or cards, that's how we became friends too, because of that puzzle" Jounouchi explained with a small smile.

"How did you two grow to friends anyway, didn't you bully Yuugi-kun before?" Ryou asked.

"Hm.. because me an' Honda bullied him an' took the last part of the puzzle.. the one with the eye on.. an' threw it into the small river outside of our school.. afterwards, that huge guy, Ushio came an' beat us up.. he had threatened Yuugi to get money from'im an' beat him up, but we jumped in, got ourselves some good marks, I put that piece of the puzzle into his hands, but I can't remember much after that.. Yami tol'me lon' after that that he had taken good care of Ushio, well.. I guess a mind crush fitted him quite much!" Jounouchi finished the last part with a laughter.

"Hm.. I guess that's why people thinks he had a split personality.. whenever him or his new friends got into danger he'd change into Yami without him knowing right? That's how it was in the beginning with me and Bakura" Ryou said, Jounouchi nodded.

"He'd change completely.. we didn't notice it until he confessed.. telling us that he had another dormant him inside of him an' that he was afraid of his other self!" Jounouchi explained, Kaiba and the other all nodded.

"But you know.. I think Yuugi is the strongest of us all, he has had it roughest.. and he has always been the one under the most pressure.. yet he is still the same kind person we met the first time.." Ryou said and Jounouchi laughed.

"I guess it's because he's so innocent.. it never ceases to amaze me how innocent he is.. an' trustin'.." Jounouchi said, Kaiba smiled and stood up.

"We have to leave" he said and stared at the blonde teen.

"But I still have so many things to ask" Jounouchi complained, Kaiba stared down at him.

"You can call back to him" Kaiba said.

"Then I'm usin' yer phone!" Jounouchi said and stood up.

"It's good to know that some of you still accept Yuugi-kun!" Ryou said as he followed the other couple to the door, Jounouchi smirked.

"Hey, I'm used to bein' with Yami an' Yuugi to save the world.. a relationship between'em wouldn't surprise me.. they've been walkin' around each other for ages now!" the blonde said and Ryou agreed to that.

"Come on pup" Kaiba said and dragged the other out of the door.

"Ryou.. say hi to Yuugi an' Yami from me okay, an' tell'em that I'm cheerin' on for them, I don't care what's the reason they left now.. as lon' as they're safe!" then he was gone and Ryou was left standing alone, a soft smile appeared on his face as he closed the door.

"What's on your mind hikari?" Bakura asked as he wrapped his arms around Ryou who sighed into the hold and leaned into it as well.

"Yuugi-kun has been blessed with the best friends in the world"

"They're your friends as well" Bakura said, smirking as Ryou looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes.." Ryou began, but stopped when his phone rang, he went over and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"**Hey.. it seems we forgot to mention something.."**

"Oh, Yuugi-kun, you already better?" Ryou and received a snort.

"**Of course I am.. anyway, today.. Malik gave birth to a girl!"** Ryou's eyes widened.

"Seriously? When?" Ryou asked.

"**Like.. twelve am today.."**

"Wow.. so, what's her name?" Ryou prayed the other hikari wasn't fooling around with him as he heard a chuckle.

"**Emma"** he got and he smiled.

"That's a cute name.. aw, now I want to come and visit you.. when are you due to coming?" he asked then, there was a short silence, but Ryou knew it was because Yuugi was embarrassed.

"**Two months now.."** this only made Ryou smile even more.

"Good, because your friends misses you.. Jounouchi says hi by the way"

"**What? Is he there?"**

"Nope.. he and Kaiba just left" Ryou said. There was a sigh of relief from the other end.

"**Thank Ra.. I'm still not sure of how to tell them about this.. whole pregnancy-thing.."** Ryou snickered and stared at Bakura with amused eyes.

"Well, there will be a time when your ready, don't push yourself Yuugi-kun!" he said.

"**Yeah, thanks Ryou-kun.. yeah yeah.. um.." **Yuugi's voice faded a little and Ryou could have sworn he heard rumbling.

"Yuugi-kun, if your hungry you should eat!" Ryou said.

"**What? You actually heard.. my stomach.. Ra, Atemu.. I need food, now! Um.. talk to you later then Ryou?"**

"Yeah, we will.. stay safe and say hi to Malik from me okay?"

"**Yep, will do, say hi to everyone.. except Anzu.. bye!"**

"Yes, I will, bye!" Ryou hung up and smiled.

"Emma.. that's a cute name" he said and put away the phone again.

"What?" Bakura asked and came up to him.

"Malik and Marik's daughter!" Ryou said with a smiled, startling the thief.

"Woah.. so they have their baby now?" Bakura asked and Ryou nodded.

"Hm.. we're the only ones left" the tomb robber said with a large pout as his hikari hit him playfully.

"I'm not ready yet" Ryou shouted with a deep blush on his face.

"I know I know.. but still" Bakura said, leaning in and kissing his hikari, who moaned into the kiss.

"Let's go to bed, it's been a long day" Bakura whispered, picking up Ryou and walked over to their bedroom.

* * *

Yuugi sighed and pulled the covers closer.

"Yuugi?" Yuugi turned his head around and smiled.

"Yes Atemu?" Yuugi answered.

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" the former Pharaoh asked, concern evident in both voice and eyes. Yuugi smiled to him.

"I just can't sleep" he said softly, placing a hand on his much larger stomach.

"Oh, come here!" Yami said and dragged his hikari closer, Yuugi blushed and looked up at him. Then he smiled as his eyes fell slowly.

"Hm.. thank you.. Atemu" Yuugi whispered.

"No need to Aibou" Yami said, snuggling his nose into the other's spiky hair.

"_**Love you.. Atemu.."**_ he got, but this time through their mindlink and Yuugi snuggled closer, before falling asleep.

"_**Love you too Yuugi!"**_ he answered back before closing his eyes.

* * *

**(1)** Hn.. anyone remember this scene? X9 God, I enjoyed writing this!

**(2)** Hm, I guess not everyone likes school.. I don't either, Bakura could just have sent all of my teachers to the shadow realm!

**(3)** God, I really wanted to make one of the yami's faint X)

Oh my god! Bakura sounded.. so.. so.. sane.. and romantic in the end.. what have I done! *cries in frustration* I can't keep him evil and twisted! T^T

Bakura: I was evil and twisted!

Tori: Listen fellow yami, you still are! *snicker*

Bakura: Watch it!

Me: Anyway.. I know I shouldn't keep spoiling you.. but I'd like to warn you of the next chapter (or rather, give you something to look forward too)

**Next Chapter:** "My my.. what do we have here?" a man's voice reached Yuugi's ears and he began to tremble in fear, he closed his hands around his belly in case the man wanted to harm him. Yuugi's eyes widened in fear as the man leaned in, an evil smirk placed on his face as he was just inched from Yuugi's face. The poor hikari was trembling badly from fear as his eyes welled up with tears. The man grabbed his arms and pulled them up over his head and Yuugi let out a sob.

**Chapter 7:** Attack and Defence.

So.. have fun and I'll see you guys on Wednesday! :D

And remember to review, if you like the fact that I want to hurt Anzu more, review and tell me, if you want to save Yuugi from that unknown man, REVIEW!

Yami: Hurt my Aibou and you will be going to shadow realm!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay.. so here's chapter 7.. enjoy! Oh.. and Anzu is a real problem in this chapter.. and the later one T3T

Anyway.. please do not hurt me, blame it all on Anzu!

Bakura: We will alright! *smirks evil*

Me: Eeeeek.. Bakura, what are you- your supposed to be in the story right now!

Bakura: Fine fine.. as long as I can hurt that friendship crazy girl *stalks off*

Me: No problem :D

Kaiba: Okay, when did this become a hate-Mazaki-group? *stares*

Me: When this story was born, anyway.. why are you back, I thought you had fun in **Leather**? (this is not about clothes, but a one-shot of mine)

Kaiba: Nah, it's finished.. *smirk*

Me: Me don't own! *screams and runs away*

* * *

Chapter 7.

Attack and defence.

It was currently May and a month had passed since Emma had arrived in this world. Though Yuugi was doing his usual homework, well, trying to fix some English in the small thesis he was supposed to give in. The sun was damned hot and it was making Yuugi groan every time he woke up.

"Hm.. if I put it like this then.. hm, yeah, that's better" he talked to himself.

"What's better?" Yami asked as he came in.

"Oh.. Atemu.. no, I'm working on that English thesis!" Yuugi explained, he sighed and leaned back in the chair, he placed a hand on his stomach, wich was huge, well, larger than Malik's anyway and he smiled, Yami sat down beside him.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, the other teen didn't react at once when he jolted, Yami's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? Yuugi?" he asked, but before anything else was said, Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and placed it on top of his stomach. Yami stared at him.

"Yuugi?"

"Do you feel that?" the hikari asked, Yami's eyebrows narrowed as he waited, then he felt it, just barely, but just strong enough, something was moving inside of Yuugi's stomach.

"It.. it's.. the child is moving?" Yami asked, very confused as he had never seen a pregnant woman before and didn't exactly know that the infant moved about.

"Yes, it's because it's only a month left.. think about it, in one month we'll be parents.. for the first time!" Yuugi said with a wide smile, Yami's own smile found it's way to his face as he laughed and brought Yuugi into a deep kiss.

"My sweet Aibou, dear little one, am I glad I have you.. and you too" he said at last, feeling up Yuugi's belly, the other giggled and smiled back.

"I'm not going to be the little one anymore" Yuugi said, smirking at his yami.

"You'll always be my little one!" Yami said with a playful pout.

"Atemu!" Yuugi protested, but giggled again when Yami felt his hikari's belly again.

"I love you.. my little hikari!" Yami said and kissed the other teen, who soon kissed back.

"I love you too.. my dearest Pharaoh!" Yuugi whispered when they parted.

* * *

Yuugi stepped onto the small patch of grass and sighed at the cool feeling, the sun was scorching and now he really missed Japan.

"Yuugi, come in here!" Yami demanded, but Yuugi ignored him, only to be lifted up seconds later and carried back to the house, there, Yami laid him back down on a sun-bed, wich was under roof so the sun wouldn't attack Yuugi's tanned frame.

"But the grass is so good to walk in!" Yuugi whined, but Yami gave him a stern look, thus making Yuugi stop and look down.

"Yuugi, you know it can be dangerous, since you've been outside so much, it will affect you.. you know your body aren't used to this heat.. if you get a heatstroke, the baby might be in danger as well" Yami explained, Yuugi smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand Atemu.. then, could you bring me something cold, because I might just melt if I don't get something to cool me down!" Yami chuckled at this, but stood up and left to find some ice-tea or something, they were currently home alone, well, almost, Marik was upstairs, tending to Emma, but the other three was gone, they had left to buy groceries.

"_**Aah.. I just love this peace.."**_ Yuugi thought and looked up at the sky with a smile. Suddenly though, he felt a stare land on him and he sat up, supporting himself with an arm he watched someone dash towards him from the shadows.

"My my.. what do we have here?" a man's voice reached Yuugi's ears and he began to tremble in fear, he closed his hands around his belly in case the man wanted to harm him. Yuugi's eyes widened in fear as the man leaned in, an evil smirk placed on his face as he was just inched from Yuugi's face. The poor hikari was trembling badly from fear as his eyes welled up with tears. The man grabbed his arms and pulled them up over his head and Yuugi let out a sob.

"HEY! Get away from him!" the shout was not angry, it was mad and Yuugi blinked as he felt the hands leave his wrists and the man disappear from his sight. Yami launched at him and kicked him hard in the gut before throwing him onto the grass.

"Yuugi, go call the police!" Yami said and Yuugi stood up, he wobbled inside and met Marik.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw Yuugi's tearful eyes.

"Someone.. a man.." Yuugi stuttered. He reached for the phone, but Marik's hand caught his.

"Go hide, I'll make the call, I guess the Pharaoh's out there handling him?" Yuugi nodded at the question.

"And the man attacked you?" he asked, Yuugi nodded again. A growl left Marik's mouth before he picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number to the police.

"Hide, the Pharaoh can handle that man 'til I've made the call!" Marik said, Yuugi nodded and disappeared to the second floor. Only half an hour later, they could hear sirens, Yuugi watched from a window as Yami struggled with the man, who was fighting very hard now. But Yami, being a former Pharaoh, knew how to handle evil people and tugged both hands behind his back and driving his knee into his spine, making him bend in a painful way, Marik came out as well and said something Yuugi couldn't catch. Yami let go of one hand as Marik took it and they dragged the man to his feet, suddenly police appeared everywhere and the two teens let the man go, who stumbled forwards and made a mad dash for freedom, but was caught.

"Thank Ra.." Yuugi said with a soft sigh before he ventured back down, the police stared at the teen as he appeared. It wasn't every day when you saw a pregnant teen, non the less a pregnant boy, but his child-like, innocent featured might as well lead to make them think he was a girl. Yami was quick to embrace him and tell him that everything was okay now. That was when Yuugi broke down and began to cry.

* * *

To say that Ishizu, Malik and Rishid was shocked was an understatement. When they had arrived at their home, they found police cars in their parking lot and Malik freaked out, he ran inside, ignoring the police only to check on Emma, when he found out the little girl was okay and still asleep, he ventured down to find Yuugi still in Yami's arms.

"What happened?" Malik asked, Marik came over and hugged his boyfriend.

"A man attacked the little one!" Marik said softly, Ishizu, who had just entered the room gasped.

"What? Oh dear Ra.. is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is, the Pharaoh appeared just on time to save him!" Marik stated, Yami looked at them before he whispered soft words to his little hikari.

"It's going to be fine now Yuugi" Malik said as he came over and laid a hand on the trembling form's shoulder. Yuugi though, didn't look up, just continued to cry against Yami's chest.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he entered the classroom, Bakura just behind, just minutes ago, Malik had called and told him that Yuugi had been attacked by a man, but was luckily safe. Ryou had panicked at a near end and Bakura had a hard time calming the hikari down.

"Yo Ryou, Bakura.. wait, what's wrong?" Jounouchi asked from his place at his desk, Honda turned to them and nodded curiously.

"It's Yuugi.." Ryou said softly, it made both of them jolt upwards and rush over.

"What happened?" they both shouted. Bakura wrapped an arm around his lover

"Calm down, it's alright now!" he snarled.

"But.." Honda began.

"He was attacked.. outside of the house-" Ryou began, but was cut off.

"No.. it was on the balcony" Ryou stated, Bakura looked at him before he nodded.

"Oh.. yeah, that was it"

"What!" the two teens shouted, completely shocked.

"But Yami saved him.." Ryou said with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard he gave the attacker quite a hard time.. without using mind crush even.." Bakura said with a big laugh. Jounouchi stared at him.

"Good, because if Yuugi had been hurt.. I'd murder t'at guy!" Jounouchi said with a growl, Honda nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard low scraping and looked around seeing that Anzu was standing beside her desk, her chair almost had fallen to the floor, and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Anzu?" Honda asked, the girl looked up at them with cold, murderous eyes.

"Where is he?" she snarled.

"What? Who?" Ryou asked.

"Yuugi!" she snapped, everyone looked at her.

"I do not believe that's any of your business!" Bakura stated with a wave of his hand. He couldn't care less about Yuugi, but even he knew not to tell this girl anything, because, believe it or not, he felt some pity towards the Pharaoh for having to put up with her all the time. God, why hadn't he mind crushed her earlier?

"Tell me where he is!" Anzu yelled. Jounouchi and Honda turned fully to her and glared back at her. Bakura dragged Ryou behind him in case the girl desided to hurt any of them.

"No Anzu, we won't tell you!" Honda said, Jounouchi nodded, but then he growled as the teen launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor.

"Tell me!" she screamed and clawed at him. Jounouchi grabbed her wrists and held them away, but to no use, she seemed to have gained new powers from her anger. Honda grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her away as Jounouchi felt blood trickle down his cheeks. Jounouchi placed his hand on his cheek before pulling away.

"Way to go Anzu!" Jounouchi glared up at the girl as he stood up, Honda though, had a hard time controlling the girl from causing more havoc. The whole class was silent as they saw the silent battle between the once friends.

"Anzu, we won't tell ya where Yuugi nor Yami is, they're better off safe from yer hands!" Jounouchi stated and Anzu managed to get out of Honda's hold, only to punch the blonde teen in the face, everyone gasped as Jounouchi fell down again and held his cheek.

"A-Anzu, please stop" Ryou begged, but Anzu just glared, making the white haired hikari flinch and hide behind Bakura.

"No, tell me where they are!" Anzu screamed and launched herself at Ryou, but Bakura, who stood in the way, stopped her by grabbing her wrist, twisting her around and pinned her against the wall.

"I do not hurt women, but if you try to hurt my Ryou, I will by all means break that rule!" Bakura snarled and glared daggers at Anzu, who grunted in pain.

"B-Bakura" Ryou stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Anzu, you've got to realise, Yami isn't interested in you, didn't we tell you?" Honda asked, Jounouchi nodded.

"No!" Anzu shouted and clawed with her fingers against Bakura's exposed wrists, managing to hurt Bakura and taking him by surprise as she twisted around and punched him hard in the gut.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted and ran over, but Jounouchi stopped him.

"Don't.. she'll only hurt ya too!" he said, his right cheek were swollen and bloody while the other cheek was only bloody.

"..are!" Anzu screamed each word with a harsh ending, while punching Bakura over and over, the thief just covered himself with his arms as he waited for the torture to stop.

"Mazaki-san!" a voice shouted and the whole class froze and looked up to see a shocked teacher standing in the door way. Anzu didn't stop though as Bakura turned to the teacher.

"Are you going to stop her or what?" he asked, the teacher nodded. It did however take several teenagers plus the teacher to get Anzu to stop. When she was off of Bakura, Ryou ran over and helped him up, the thief just smirked.

"I'm okay, I'm used to this" he said proudly and several students stared at him. Since none of them was aware of the fact that this teen was in fact a dangerous thief king from ancient Egypt and had been through a lot of beating through his life.

"Bakura, ya look awful" Jounouchi commented, earning a smirk.

"Wonder what Kaiba will do when he sees that his pup has been hurt by a dangerous tiger?" Bakura asked, making the blonde teen go deep red. Anzu stared at them all as she glared.

"Where.. is he?" she asked loudly, Ryou turned to her.

"Get over your obsession Mazaki-san, we won't tell you where Yuugi and Yami went.. and never will!" with that, he helped Bakura out of the classroom, Honda and Jounouchi following with glares on their faces.

"Noo!" Anzu screamed.

* * *

"Man.. that girl, she really is a pain in the ass" Honda stated as they entered the nurse office, said nurse just stared back at them in utter shock.

"Who.. may I ask, used a fork on your face Katsuya-kun?" the nurse asked, moving him to sit down, then she saw Bakura's state, his face and well, all of him looked like had been through a beating with a bat.

"You too?" she asked and grabbed the teens hand, but said thief just let out a pained grunt and pulled his hand away.

"Your arm is probably broken, what happened?" she asked.

"Anzu happened!" Honda said and the nurse looked at him.

"Mazaki-san?" she asked as he gave Jounouchi a tissue so he could wash off the blood on his face, then she plastered several bandages on his face, making him wince.

"I must say, she did a lot of damage!" the nurse commented as she turned to Bakura, first she forced him to take off both jacket and shirt, making Ryou squirm and blush, there was several dark spots on the teens torso, most of them covered by light blue and dark blue new-forming bruises that Anzu had caused to appear on the cream coloured body. They all understood what it was and Jounouchi smirked at him.

"So.. the thief isn't that dominant?" he commented and Ryou almost hit him if it hadn't been for his already hurting cheeks.

"He isn't dominant at all.." Bakura said with a large smirk and Ryou hit his shoulder, making Bakura wince.

"Ah.. sorry Bakura.. I-" he stopped as Bakura waved at him with another smile.

"It's okay hikari-mine!" he said before he turned back so the nurse could treat his body.

"Ya know.. I'll call Seto an' we can all crash at his place tonight.. then ya can make sure Yuugi an' Yami get's to know 'bout this events!" Jounouchi said, flipping his phone open and dialing the phone to his boyfriend.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the teens in front of him, two of them had bandages, well, one had only bandage on his face while the other was practically covered with them.

"Jou? Can you explain why you look like you've been run over?" Kaiba asked, his boyfriend smiled to him as he nodded.

"Anzu!" was all that he said and Kaiba nodded.

"Okay, everyone get into the car!" he said and everyone nodded, getting into the expensive car. Once the car had begun to drive, Kaiba dragged Jounouchi close to check on him, said teen wriggled and blushed.

"I'm 'kay Seto!" the blonde teen protested, but Kaiba wouldn't listen, Honda sat there and watched them as Bakura cuddled Ryou as well.

"Will you call Yuugi and Yami when you get home?" Honda asked, Ryou and Bakura looked at him and nodded.

"Probably.."

* * *

"Yuugi.. are you okay?" Yami asked as he joined his hikari beside him on the couch, Yuugi looked at him and nodded.

"You know.. right now, I feel like.. I can call Jou-kun and the rest" Yuugi whispered as he leaned against Yami, who wrapped his arms around him.

"You do?"

"Yeah.. somehow I do, I realised that if something happened and I didn't talk to them.. I'd never be able to rest.." Yuugi said softly as Yami pushed the other inches away.

"Don't say that Yuugi!" Yami nearly shouted, Yuugi's eyes widened before he smiled sadly up at him yami.

"I'm sorry.." Yuugi said and Yami sighed before he fished the phone out of his pocket.

"They should be done with school now.. do you want to call?" Yami asked, holding out the phone, Yuugi nodded and took the phone before leaning back into Yami's arms as he dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed against Kaiba's arms.

"I hope Yuugi is 'kay" he said, everyone stared at him.

"Yeah.. it'd be nice to talk to him-" Honda began, but stopped when he heard a phone, Ryou pulled up his phone and gawked.

"Yes?" there was a silence, then he nodded.

"They're here.. what? O-oh.. okay" Ryou pulled the phone away and in the next second they heard someone shift.

"It's on speaker.. it's Yuugi" Ryou said and Jounouchi had to get down on the floor of the car to get his jaw back.

"Seriously? Yuugi, is'it really ya?" Jounouchi asked.

"**Yeah.. it is Jounouchi-kun"** a thick voice said, it was happy, but also a little nervous.

"Woah, that was a shock, we were just talking about you" Honda said, there was a silence.

"**You were? Why?"** another voice asked.

"Anzu.." Jounouchi simply said.

"Yeah, she went raving mad today.. hurt both Jou and Bakura!" Honda said.

"**What!"** the two on the other side of the phone shouted.

"No need to shout.." Kaiba complained annoyed, they heard a small chuckle.

"**How's my cousin doing?"**

"I'm not your fucking cousin!" Kaiba growled.

"**Noo.. not at all.."** Yami said, amusement in his voice.

"**Atemu, be nice!"** Yuugi said and Ryou smiled.

"So.. why did you call?" the hikari asked, he knew why, but he couldn't tell anyone that now could he?

"**Em.. because I felt like it?"** Yuugi tried.

"No way, tell the real reason!" Kaiba stated, they heard a small gasp.

"**Err.. it's kind of.. hard to tell.."**

"**We could always send them pictures"** Yami asked.

"**What? NO!"** Yuugi shouted, obviously embarrassed.

"Yuugi.." Jounouchi said, teasing the little one.

"**Yes? Oh.. well, you see.. a while ago-"**

"More like four months!" Bakura stated, but Ryou glared and made him stop.

"**Hm? Yes, four months ago indeed.."**

"**Gee.. time flies so fast when you have fun!"** Yami commented.

"Get to the point!" Kaiba stated.

"**Yes.. I mean, I'm.. Atemu.. I-"**

"**Haha.. I thought so.. you see, Yuugi is very embarrassed about telling this to anyone.. even just telling Ishizu, Malik and the rest that and he blushed deeply, staying so several days in a row.."** Yami explained.

"Is it that bad?" Honda asked.

"**It's not bad, rather the opposite!"** Yuugi exclaimed.

"Oh, what is'it then?" Jounouchi asked.

"**I'm.. well, in one month now.. well.. me and Atemu.. we're going to be.. em.. parents!"** this left three of five in the car in utter shock and disbelief.

"So.. your adopting.. a kid, not something to be embarrassed about" Kaiba stated.

"**No.. we aren't adopting.."** Yuugi said slowly and Bakura chuckled.

"Why not just tell them brat?"

"**He has a fucking name, stupid, brain-dead tomb robber!"** Yami shouted.

"Not adoptin'? Then why're ya sayin' yer goin' to be parents.. yer a boy right!" Jounouchi asked. They all hear Yuugi swallow.

"**I'm a boy alright, but.. well.. I'm pregnant.."** now both Honda and Jounouchi had to search for their jaws, somehow Kaiba had managed to hold onto his, but his eyes was wide in utter disbelief.

"WHAT!" Honda and Jounouchi both shouted, making everyone else on both lines wince.

"Indeed.." Bakura snickered.

"What.. seriously?" Jounouchi asked.

"**Yes, please don't be mad or hate me Jou-kun.. and don't murder Atemu!"** Yuugi pleaded.

"We.. wouldn't hate you.. wait, Yami is-" Honda stopped.

"YAMI IS THE FATHER!" Kaiba, Jounouchi and Honda all shouted, Ryou stared in shock at them, well, he knew that two of them cared, but he hadn't thought Kaiba would snap, he knew the CEO cared, but not that much.

"**Ehehe.. yeah.. he is!"** Yuugi said, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Holy.. crap.. that was.. shocking!" Honda said, leaning back to try and cope with the news.

"**I know.. it was when I found out as well"** Yuugi said.

"A pregnancy lasts nine months!" Kaiba stated and there was a silence.

"**Um.. Kaiba-kun.. we're different"** Yuugi said.

"We?" Honda asked and Ryou giggled.

"Us hikari's.. wich is me, Yuugi-kun and Malik!" Ryou explained, Honda stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"So.. how long does a pregnancy last with you?" Kaiba asked.

"Five months!" Ryou said softly.

"Woah.." Jounouchi commented.

"That was.. fast.. but, do you.. like.. give birth like.. women.. do?" Honda asked.

"**No.. we dont, we have to do caesarean!"** Yuugi said slowly.

"But doesn't that hurt?" Honda asked.

"**Apparently not.. according to Malik"** Yami answered.

"Wait.. Malik is-" Jounouchi began.

"**Yes, Malik and Marik just got a daughter, Emma!"** Yuugi exclaimed happily.

"Oh.. that's odd, I thought for sure Marik would never get that close to Malik!" Honda stated the obvious and Bakura chuckled.

"**Hehe.. he did alright!"** Yami said, laughing.

"**Atemu.. oh dear Ra, I just can't believe.. hey, come back here.. argh.."** Yuugi groaned.

"What's wrong Yuug?" Jounouchi asked.

"**It's just.. since Malik gave birth, Yami hasn't stopped teasing Marik at all.. always mentioning it one way or another.."** Yuugi stated.

"What? There's something to tease Marik about?" Bakura asked, his interest caught and Ryou glared at him.

"**Well.."** Yuugi began, hesitating to tell them, then he sighed.

"**I guess, it isn't something to be embarrassed about... well, Marik fainted when Emma was born"** Yuugi finally said, the whole car fell into silence before everyone began laughing, even Kaiba was smirking. **(1)**

"T-that's.. the best.. I can.. understand why the Pharaoh.. wants to tease.. Marik" Bakura managed to between his laughter. They heard a snicker.

"**Indeed, and I intend to tease him with this for the rest of his life.."** Yami said.

"Watch it.. what if you faint as well.. when your kid is born?" Honda asked and there was a silence.

"**I wont do that!"** Yami said proudly, or more, overconfident.

"**You don't know that until the child arrive Atemu!"** Yuugi said.

"**Nah.. I know.."** Yami said and Yuugi sighed. Then there was a silence.

"**We have to go, it's dinner.. but.. you don't.. hate me right?"** Yuugi asked again, Jounouchi sighed.

"No, we don't Yuugi, relax pal.. the only one who has gone rabid is Anzu, an' she ain't gettin' near ya!" Jounouchi said and the other line fell into silence.

"**Okay, thank you.. again.."** Yuugi said, his voice was full of relief.

"Okay, see ya then.. by the way, when can we come?" Jounouchi asked as the car stopped.

"**Um.. you can come when you want too.. there's, wait a second.." **there was a silence. Then they heard someone chuckle.

"**Okay, thanks, you can come when you want to.. it's.. five of your right?"** Yuugi asked.

"Yes, well, if your grandfather comes along we'll be six, I do think four rooms is enough" Kaiba stated, making both Ryou and his own blonde boyfriend blush.

"**That's what I thought, I'll call gramps later and tell him!"** Yuugi said.

"Then.. we're coming as soon as we can okay?" Honda said.

"**Yes.. bye then?"** Yuugi said.

"Yeh, bye pal!" Jounouchi said, the other's said their byes before they hung up and got out of the car.

"Let's get to it and pack then" Honda said, watching as Jounouchi reached up and whispered something into Kaiba's ear, the other raised an eyebrow, then he sighed.

"Fine!" he stated simply and stalked off to find some employers to fire or annoy.

"What was that about Jou?" Honda asked. Jounouchi smirked proudly.

"We'll be flying Seto's private plane to Egypt.. tomorrow!" he said and they all gawked.

"Man, you really have him twined around your finger!" Bakura commented.

"I think it's him whose twined around Kaiba's finger, what did you give up to get him to agree?" Honda asked, Jounouchi turned deep red.

"No comment" Jounouchi stuttered. Making the rest laugh.

* * *

Yuugi sighed as he sat down by the table, he had looked very worried when talking to his friends, but now he looked kind of refreshed.

"You talked to the others in Japan?" Malik asked, he was holding Emma in his arm while feeding some milk to her.

"Yes, they're coming as soon as they can!" Yuugi said, smiling weakly, Malik then smiled as well. A giggle escaped the child and everyone smiled more.

"Who then?" Marik asked, he was currently trying to stab his fried chicken to a second death with a fork and looking at Emma with curious looks now and then.

"Gramps, Jou-kun, Kaiba-kun, Honda-kun, Ryou-kun and Bakura..!" Yuugi said, smiling.

"Ahh... the old gang" Yami said with dreamy eyes, Yuugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"If you mi-" he stopped when he was pulled into a kiss, they parted and Yuugi noted the huge grin on Yami's face.

"I'm kidding, I like it here.. I might miss Japan.. but I like Egypt more than that, it'll take a lot for me to not want to stay in Egypt!" Yami said and picked up his fork to eat, Yuugi blushed and nodded.

"I do.. as well" he said softly, everyone smiled, well, Marik was more like grinning madly when Emma giggled and smiled up at her mother, who smiled back.

"So cute" Malik whispered, cuddling his daughter, who let out an exited, cute and loud laughter. It seemed to melt even Marik's heart and he was soon staring at Emma with dreamy eyes.

"So adorable.." the wild-haired teen commented, his daughter stared at him and giggled some more. From the doorway, Ishizu watched them, Rishid came over and stared at them.

"They look happy" he commented, Ishizu smiled.

"Yes, it's been some time since they've been so happy.. I'm glad"

* * *

"Yuugi.." Yuugi moved about, not wanting to wake up at all. He was comfortable, he was warm and he had Yami close, or did he? Yuugi cracked open an eye.

"Atemu?" he asked, he stared into Yami's open, crimson eyes stared back at him.

"Time to wake up little one" Yami said softly, the other teen groaned and turned away.

"Please let me sleep longer, just five more minutes.." Yuugi whined.

"_**Come on Aibou.. you'll regret it"**_ Yami said through their mindlink and Yuugi eyes snapped open before he turned and stared at his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yuugi snarled, moody once again, this Yami saw and sighed.

"Yuugi, I meant breakfast.. you know how hungry you get when you skip a meal" he said, just to agree, Yuugi stomach growled and the teen blushed.

"Sorry Atemu.. you know how I get in the mornings!" Yuugi mumbled and Yami kissed his forehead, before kissing him on the lips. Yuugi moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover, who smirked and deepened the kiss.

"_**This isn't breakfast you know"**_ Yami commented through their mindlink.

"_**I know.. just.. this once"**_ Yuugi moaned back and opened his mouth, Yami's tongue darted inside and explored it roughly.

"_**Ra Yuugi.. it's been long since I've been able to touch you.. this way"**_ Yami complained and Yuugi let out a giggle when their lips parted once before leaning in again. Yami's hands began to touch all over Yuugi's body, making the smaller teen moan into the touch.

"Yuugi.." the yami moaned.

"Okay, break it up you two!" a voice said and they two froze, looking to their side, they saw Ishizu standing in the doorway with crossed arms.

"Um.. Ishizu?" Yuugi asked, just barely coming back from his lustfilled daze.

"Out of bed, now! I'll see you two at the table in ten minutes!" then Ishizu was gone, they didn't see the small smile on her face though.

"Okay.. is she moody?" Yami asked as he backed off, making Yuugi groan in disappointment, then he covered his mouth with his hand before he sprinted off to the bathroom, Yami sighed and got off the bed.

"_**At least I got him out of bed"**_ he thought and followed his little one.

* * *

"Yuugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked, knocking on the door.

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute.." he got for an answer, soon the door opened and revealed a pale Yuugi, Yami couldn't even stand it and dragged his precious hikari into a deep hug.

"Yuugi"

"A-Atemu?" Yuugi gasped into the hold before he wrapped his arms around the other, listening to his soft heartbeats.

"I love you.. my dear Aibou.." Yami whispered, making Yuugi blush deeply.

"I love you too Atemu" Yuugi whispered back before they parted.

"I'll be right down, you go and eat.. I just have to go to the bathroom" Yami said and walked into the bathroom, Yuugi nodded and walked over to the stairs, he was still hot from the little session with Yami, why couldn't he do it with him? He looked down at his belly, wich was huge.

"_**Oh.. that's why"**_ Yuugi thought and placed a hand on his stomach as he walked down the stairs, supporting himself on the railing.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal" Yuugi said, pleased with himself, he had been able to eat three whole portions of food.

"Hm.. indeed, that was great!" Yami said and leaned back in the chair, Malik had finished his a while ago and was now feeding little Emma, while Marik was curiously looked at her, wich he had been doing quite a lot lately. Yami stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm gonna take a bath" he said, Ishizu smiled and nodded, then the former Pharaoh was gone. Yuugi stared after him.

"_**I wonder.."**_ he thought before he got up as well.

"Going back to your room Yuugi?" Malik asked, Yuugi gave him a smile and realisation hit Malik, but he didn't say it out loud, just smiled.

"Have fun" he just said and Yuugi blushed slightly.

* * *

Yami groaned when the water hit him, he looked down as he supported himself with one hand on the wall.

"Great.. just what I needed!" he mumbled and reached down to get rid of his little 'problem'. He groaned as he stroked himself, not quite as fun as having Yuugi to pound into! But he couldn't complain, it was every couple's wish to be a happy family so it was well worth the wait.

"Damn.." Yami hissed. It seemed that thinking about Yuugi wasn't smart at all.

"Atemu.." a low voice whispered out and Yami jerked around, pressing against the cold wall as the hot water reached his hard length, making him hiss.

"Y-Yuugi?" Yami asked, not sure if he had heard right or wrong.

"I'm here" Yuugi said, peeking through the doors that separated him and Yami.

"Yuugi, what are you-" he stopped when Yuugi came in. He had seen Yuugi a lot of times already, well, lately he hadn't been able to see much, but he knew now that he had missed out a lot. Yuugi was absolutely beautiful and adorable, he was blushing cutely as he had a towel around his waist, hanging a little loosely because of the huge belly that was in the way. Yuugi looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey.." he whispered and walked over, Yami's first thought was to push close and ravish the cute boy, but his second thought made him stop, of course he couldn't do anything to his hikari, who was pregnant and all.

"Yuugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, to say he was a little confused might be an understatement. Yuugi walked close to him and dropped his towel by the wall, Yami looked down and nearly came undone.

"Ra your beautiful Yuugi" Yami said and pulled his hikari closer.

"Not more than you" Yuugi answered and reached down. Yami's breath was caught in his throat.

"Oh Ra.. Yuugi" Yami moaned, leaning even more agains the wall. Yuugi didn't answer at first, just closing his eyes and continuing to feel Yami's manhood up and down with his slender fingers.

"Atemu.." Yuugi whispered, falling to his knees as he took the hard length into his mouth and Yami nearly screamed there, he clenched his fingers into the other's hair, and bent over as moans, and groans escaped his lips. Yuugi lapped at the tip before engulfing the whole length again. Sucking hard, and twisting his tongue around his lovers hardness, he made Yami groan deep from his throat.

"Oh Ra.. Yuugi, I'm going to.." Yami moaned, trying to move Yuugi away.

"**It's okay.."** Yuugi whispered through their mindlink as he moaned as well, this brought Yami over the edge and he let out a yell as he came into his hikari's mouth. Yuugi moaned as he swallowed the sticky, bitter liquid.

"By Ra Yuugi.. that was.. thank you" Yami whispered before he dragged the other up to a deep kiss, and Yami tasted himself. Their tongues met, but Yuugi didn't have the power to fight back. Yuugi moaned into the kiss and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"My dear.. should I repay the favour?" he asked when they parted, Yuugi blushed deeply and bit his bottom lip, then he slowly nodded. Yami chuckled and turned them around, he pressed Yuugi gently against the tiles as he sank to his knees, reaching out, he stroked the length that was quite hard, Yuugi groaned and bent over.

"Easy love.." Yami whispered before he took Yuugi into his mouth, he was awarded with a loud moan, Yuugi's hands fisted into his hair as he arched into Yami's mouth, making him deep-throat Yuugi.

"Ah.. A-Atemu.." Yuugi moaned as Yami sucked, first slow, teasing his boyfriend before he raked his tongue along the length and scraped his teeth against a vein. This made Yuugi scream, but he covered his mouth with a hand as he moaned yet again. Yami smirked around the hardness.

"Please.. don't... tease me..!" Yuugi managed between gasps, mewls and moans.

"Okay" Yami finally said, having mercy on his hikari he sucked hard. Yuugi screamed again.

"Oh god, Atemu.. don't.. don't stop.. I'm going to-" that was the last Yuugi managed when Yami deep-throated and sucked hard at the same time. Another scream left Yuugi before he came into Yami's mouth. The ex-Pharaoh swallowed all of it before he let go and stood up. Yuugi looked up at him before he leaned up and stole a kiss.

"Thank you.. Atemu.." Yuugi whispered when they parted.

"Everything for my hikari!" Yami said, making Yuugi blush deeply and swat at him. They finished showering and quickly dried themselves before exiting the bathroom. There was a cough and both froze in their steps. Yuugi and Yami turned around slowly.

"Eh.. guys?" Yuugi asked, before them stood not only Ishizu, but Malik and Marik too. They all stared back with a mix of shock, annoyance and amusement.

"Had fun in the shower?" Marik asked, making the two duelists turn deep red.

"I.." Yami began, but Ishizu waved him off.

"As long as you cleaned up" she said, a little annoyed.

"We did" Yuugi whined, he was now wearing a darked shade of red than Yami, but that was of no surprise. Malik smiled and shook his head.

"You know.. screams resonates through this whole house.." he said, watching with a gleeful smile as they turned deep red again.

"It's actually a little surprising, I thought the Pharaoh could wait longer" Marik stated, said Pharaoh glared hatefully at the wild hared Egyptian.

"Try going five months without having sex.." Yami muttered, making both Malik and Yuugi squeak. Yuugi glared at Yami for saying it like that before he swatted at him. Malik was just staring back, with wide eyes and a deep blush across his face.

"I didn't!" Marik commented and Yami smirked.

"Yeah.. only one and a half month later, you nearly went mad" Malik said with a sigh. Yuugi gawked while Yami snickered.

"Well.. at least I can wait longer than you.. and I thought he already was mad!" he stated, making Yuugi glare again.

"Atemu!" he pouted, and Yami laughed.

"Hey, weren't Jou and the others supposed to arrive today?" Yami asked, completely ignoring what they had been talking about. Malik looked at the clock on his phone.

"Yeah, it's only an hour left.. I think, we should probably go, we'll be driving two cars since it's not enough space for everyone in one car!" Ishizu said, Malik nodded before Ishizu left. It had been desided that Rishid and Ishizu would each drive a car to meet up with their new guests at the airport.

"So.. how was it?" Marik asked when Ishizu was out of ear-shot. Yami turned to him and Yuugi looked rather confused.

"If you mean that, then yes.. it was!" Yami said with a large smirk. Yuugi slowly understood what they where talking about and felt his face heat up.

"Atemu.." Yuugi said slowly, the ex-Pharaoh smirked before he gave Marik a challenging look and walked off, Marik glared, when the ex-ruler disappeared, he sprinted after him, shouting some nonsense on Egyptian.

"Eh.. oh crap.. don't destroy the house!" Malik yelled after his boyfriend, he heard a laughter before he sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and check on Emma, you want to join Yuugi?" Malik asked, Yuugi lit up and nodded in eager. They began walked away from the bathroom as they heard something close to a child's cry, Malik jolted forward in alarm and quickly raced down the hall. Yuugi didn't try to keep up with him, because running while you where pregnant, was not a good thing.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked, Malik turned around and smiled.

"She just woke up, probably felt alone, that's all.." Malik said, Yuugi smiled and walked over, he brushed over the fine, silky, blonde hair that was on top of the child's head. Said child giggled and locked her right hand on Malik's pinky finger.

"She's so cute!" Yuugi commented.

"Yeah, she's the cutest!" Malik said with a bright smile. Suddenly they heard a loud crash, or more like a thump and someone yell on Egyptian. The two hikari's exchanged looks before they both sighed.

"Oh dear, who fell now?" Yuugi asked.

"Please say it's Marik!" Malik said as they exited the room, they walk over to the stairs and saw Yami lying on the bottom, his eyes open and he was looked right up. His face was bright red in anger and embarrassment. Yuugi, knowing what was coming, closed his hands over Emma's ears.

"By all the god of Egypt, I am going to murder you Marik, I will hunt you down, rip of that crazy hair of your and choke you with it, I will use the Millenium Rod and pick out your damn eyes and feed them to Kaiba's Blue Eyes and trust me, I will push you into Anzu and force you to listen to ranting about me and friendship.." Yami took a deep breath.

"I will cut of that empty head of yours and use it as a football, I will tie you between several horses and rip you apart limp from limp and feed everything to the crocodiles in the Nile!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs, he only received a laughter from further into the house, thus Yami glared even harder, a smirk appearing on his lips and Yuugi gave Malik a warning look.

"Then, when your dead, I'm going to ravish Malik until he nearly breaks apart and take him with me to Japan and then-" he wasn't able to finish that line because Yuugi bounced down the stairs and stomped him hard in the gut.

"Finish that line and I will personally make sure you go to the afterlife without any procedures!" Yuugi growled, Yami stared up at him in utter shock.

"Yuugi.. you know I didn't mean that? I just wanted to-"

"Piss Marik off, I know.. geez, you can be really childish sometimes!" Yuugi finished for him and helped him up, Yami placed a hand on his back and pouted.

"But he really didn't need to push me down the stairs.. Aibou, he was the mean!" Yami complained and Yuugi dead panned as he heard Malik's feet coming down the stairs. They both turned and sweat dropped, Malik pushed Emma into Yuugi's arms before he sprinted off, yelled madly in Egyptian. The two duelists stared at each other. Emma giggled as she was unaware that her father might leave this world for good today.

"I hope Malik doesn't murder Marik.." Yuugi said softly.

"Why? He deserved it!" Yami said and kissed his hikari on the lips. Yuugi smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Stop it Yami, it's because of this that you, Marik and Bakura never get along!" Yuugi said with a sigh. They walked into the living room and sat down, Yuugi let Emma sit and play on his lap while Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi's shoulders, holding him close. Emma looked up at Yuugi as her hands rested on Yuugi's belly.

"She's really cute" Yuugi said.

"Like her mother!" someone said and they looked up. In the doorway stood the one and only Marik, he was sweating and looking very tired. Seconds later, an equally sweaty Malik appeared, he was still panting and Yami dared think he was blushing as well.

"That's not true" Malik said, blushing deeply.

"It is!" Marik said and kissed his boyfriend, Yuugi gave Yami a smile before he turned back to Malik. Suddenly Yuugi stopped.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked and the other two turned to him, Yuugi closed his eyes and winced.

"Is it.. supposed to hurt?" he asked with a pained voice, Yami jerked his face around to look at Malik, who rushed over.

"No! It isn't, well, a little.. but only 'til they perform the caesarean!" Malik finished, quite alarmed. He picked up Emma and placed her in Marik's arms.

"Yuugi.. I think something is wrong.." Malik stated as softly as he could, since he knew Yuugi was terrified of hurting his child. Yuugi's body froze as Malik feared and Yami gawked.

"W-wrong? B-but.. nothing happened.. I haven't hurt myself or anything-" his voice halted. Yuugi's right arm went to his belly while his other went to his mouth as he held back a scream. Malik jumped away when he saw the tears of pain in the violet eyes of his friend.

"Oh God!" Malik whispered, he turned to Marik who was looking quite alarmed himself. The two exchanged looks before Marik turned away.

"I'll call Reshen, then Ishizu.. get him to bed!" Marik said and disappeared. Yami all the while, was sitting on the couch with a dumbfounded look on his face, then realisation hit him like he ran into a brick wall.

"No.. wait, isn't it supposed to be.. another month?" he asked, Malik stared at him before he hesitatingly shook his head.

"No, a pregnancy can't always be perfect" Malik said as he cupped his friends face into his hands.

"Can you stand up Yuugi?" he asked, Yuugi looked up at him as he shook his head. Tears falling from his eyes in enormous pain.

"Pharaoh, please carry him to your room.. hurry!" Malik said, but Yami hadn't been needed to ask. He gently pulled Yuugi into his arms bridal-style and quickly, albeit gently rushed out of the room towards their room.

* * *

Ishizu had just barely arrived to the airport when Ishizu's phone rang, she looked at it before answering.

"Yes?" she felt that something was wrong though, like something was happening, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"**Sister, hurry home.. it's the brat, it's already time!"** Marik said from the other line and Ishizu, who was already inside the airport and waiting for the Kaiba corp plane gasped.

"But there's still a month left.. have you called Reshen?" she asked, Rishid gave her a strange look, but he understood what was happening and turned towards the gates.

"They're here.." he said softly and she looked up.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" she said before she hung up. The gang that was walking out of the plane, spotted them and quickly came over with smiles on their faces, well, Kaiba wasn't smiling, but they knew there was no difference in his attitude.

"Sorry, but the introductions and happy meeting have to wait!" Ishizu said with an alarmed look, everyone's smiles faltered as Yuugi's grandfather came forth.

"Something the matter Ishtar-san?" Sugoroku asked, Ishizu nodded slowly.

"It's Yuugi!"

* * *

Yuugi screamed once again and Yami felt all of his strength leave him. Why couldn't he, who has vowed to always be there for Yuugi not help him at this moment? The only thing Yami could do at the moment was to pray to the gods that his beloved would be alright. The door opened and Reshen appeared, he looked a little tired, but over stressed as well.

"Reshen.. please tell me why Yuugi is already due time" Yami nearly shouted, trying to talk over Yuugi's nearly repeatedly screaming.

"I've got no idea my friend.. but all I know.. is that I'll need your help, Malik and Marik's help on this one!" Reshen told him, albeit louder as he rushed over to check on Yuugi, who was crying and screamed of the pure pain ripping through his body.

"U-us?" Marik asked in complete disbelief. Malik was already by Yuugi's side.

"Yes, you.. since Ishizu and Rishid isn't here, I need you help to do this!" Reshen explained, watching the two yami's turn very pale. A thought of running away came into both' mind, but they didn't run, knowing very well that there would more than just Yuugi's friends hunting them down if they ran away.

"O-okay.." Yami finally said, he saw Yuugi's eyes open slowly and suddenly he saw anger fill the hikari's eyes.

"If you ever make me pregnant again Yami Atemu, I swear I'll castrate you before I cut your fucking dick off, and serve it to Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" the teen screamed, even louder than when in pain. Yami felt all heat leave his face, and even body for that matter. Oh no, the former Pharaoh did not want to loose the one thing that made him manly, and he did not want to be called an aunt. Yami quickly nodded.

"But.. you weren't supposed to give.. b-birth now.. and, Malik said it didn't hurt that much!" Yami tried, Reshen sighed. Malik nodded and looked at the doctor.

"That's because we were more or less prepared for Emma's arrival, we are not prepared at all for Yuugi to give birth.. thus leaving us with no room to act, you do realise that if we don't act now.. Yuugi might actually die!" Reshed explained as he pulled out all the necessary equipment. Yami stared in shock at the equipment as Marik's phone rang again.

"Do you need me now or can I take this call, it's Ishizu" Marik said, Reshen waved a hand.

"Go and take it.. Atemu, go and boil water, quickly now, Malik, get me towels!" he said, Yami nodded fast and sprinted out of the room towards the kitchen. Whilst Malik made it to rush over to the bathroom, they could hear the faint cry of a child, but right now Malik couldn't find a reason to stop and make Emma stop crying. He fearing Yuugi was on the brink of death already.

* * *

**(1)** 1002 puppies died T^T

Hum.. *Smirks* god I love cliffhangers.. so.. Yugi is about to give birth like.. a month to early? oh well.. I really liked the way he cursed Yami.. and.. his.. lower part X9

Yami: You little.. *reaches out to choke*

Tori: Nu-uh! *grabs hands* don't you dare to hurt her.. or Yuugi will pay

Yami: *glare* how do you know?

Tori: Because, without her, the story will stop! *stare*

Yami: Oh.. next chapter. please say he'll be alright! *pleading look*

Me: Hm.. let's see.. *scrolls down page*

**Next Chapter:** "No!" she hissed, as soon as they were into the alley she pressed him against the wall and wrapped a single hand around his throat. Yami's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
"Anzu.. no.. don't" he whispered, her wide, evil eyes begged to differ though.  
"If I can't have you, no one will" she whispered and tightened her grip.  
_**"Oh Ra.. I have to.. call.. for help.. Yuugi!"**_ Yami managed to think, everything was soon starting to swim before him and he began to struggle.

**Chapter 8:** Yami and Hikari.

Me: Okay.. that's about all you get.. oh and did I mention there's only two chapters left before the story is finished?

Yami: That was.. *dumbfounded* I was hoping to see what happened to Yuugi, not me.. and Anzu.. wait! Is she-

Me: *clams hands over Yami's mouth* DON'T SAY IT!

Yami: *sweat drop* okay.. Tomyo don't own.. see you on Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay.. so this is the next last chapter in this story! :D and please don't murder me for that.. this is the longest chapter I've ever written.. it contains 21 pages of the story.. wich is a new record ^3^ oh and dare I say that I was barely able to upload today.. most of the time I update will at school.. but today we had a pre-exam.. in math T^T finished it all on three hours.. oh well.. back to the story then?

Tori: and you slept how long? *glares*

Me: Em.. I slep the whole night.. I wrote this while I was awake.. used only one day on this one :3

Yami: Holy crap.. your fast..

Me: Of course.. I wanted to write down the rest of the story in .. three more chapters.. but I couldn't make out a cliffhanger.. so I made only two chapters.. T^T

Yami: Oh, and about Anzu *smirk*

Me: Hold on Atemu.. you wont hurt her till I'm finished with her.. and the readers is! *polishes bat*

Yuugi: Why are you.. polishing a bat? *sweat drop*

Me: I thought it was obvious..

Yuugi: ON WITH THE STORY.. TOMYO DOES NOT OWN-

Yami: Anything except her bat..

* * *

Chapter 8.

Yami and Hikari.

"HE IS WHAT?" Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Sugoroku shouted at the top of their lungs as they all ran out of the airport, well, Jounouchi was dragging Kaiba along while Ryou had forced Bakura into a sprint.

"He is due any minute now!" Ishizu said as they all separated for the two cars. She opened her cellphone again and dialed a number.

"Marik, how is it going? Oh.." there was a long silence before she sighed.

"Okay, be careful!" she then hung up and turned to them.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, we won't reach in time to help.. so it's all up to the Pharaoh, Malik and Marik to help out" Ishizu said, they all deadpanned.

"Whose going to faint first- ouch!" Bakura was cut off as Ryou kicked his leg.

"Bakura, don't say such things, we have other thing to think about!" the smaller hikari yelled, glaring up at his yami with worried eyes.

"Then, let's go!" Jounouchi said, he had already thrown his suitcase into one of the cars, Kaiba followed slowly and dragged the blonde into the same car. Soon, all eight of them was on their way back to the house, and to help out if needed.

"I hope Yuugi-kun is okay" Ryou said slowly.

"Yeh, me too man.. me too.. but Yuugi said there was still a month left, why did it happen now?" he asked, Ishizu, who was driving the car they sat in shook her head.

"I don't know.. maybe there's complications or something.. but that's not the worst.. if they can't help him in time.. Yuugi might die!"

* * *

When they arrived at the house, there was a very bad silence to it. Jounouchi sprinted towards the door and nearly ripped it from it's hinges.

"Please try not to break apart our house!" Rishid said, Jounouchi ignored him and walked inside, just as he was about to shout Yuugi's name, he walked into someone. Ishizu and Rishid recognized him at once.

"Reshen.. how is he?" Ishizu asked, terrified of a negative answer. There was a long silence following as everyone filled the hall. They had first now, noticed that Reshen was completely covered in blood, this made them feel even more uneasy and nervous. That is, until a small smile fell upon the doctors face.

"It was success, but I warn you, be quiet.. Malik and Marik is sleeping on the couch.. well, you can only guess where Atemu is, and be very quiet.. or you'll wake the twins" Reshen said, walking off to do something, probably clean himself up. Another silence krept onto them again before most of them took off in an amazing speed, Jounouchi and Ryou in lead, with Honda and the rest right behind. They all looked around when they reached second floor, they had no idea where the two stayed, but Ishizu smiled and opened a door, she looked inside and nearly 'aaw'ed there and then, the other's filled the doorway as she placed a finger in front of her lips. They could see the sleeping form of one Yami Atemu, he was sleeping, that much was obvious, but he looked like he hadn't eaten in a month, forced to run for miles to no end, so quite literary, he looked completely exhausted. They also saw Yuugi and most of them, well, rather their hearts melted at the scene, Yuugi was smiling at two bundles that he held gently in his arms, the innocent, violet eyes never leaving the two.

"Yuugi?" Ishizu asked, keeping her voice down. Said teen looked up and his peaceful smile shattered.

"Guys.. gramps.." Yuugi stuttered, making Yami stir from his sleep and wake up.

"What is it.. another child!" the teen asked, completely confused and to sleepy to even comprehend was what going on. Then he looked at Yuugi and the two form in his arms, a warm smile flew across Yami's face and he settled with a peaceful look.

"Yami, we know t'at look anywhere" Jounouchi teased and the former Pharaoh's head jerked around to stare at the intruders of the peaceful world.

"Huh.. Jou?" Yami wavered when he stood up, but smiled never the less when his friends greeted him, gramps though, completely ignored Yami and walked right over to Yuugi. Gramps sat down beside his grandson and watched the sleeping form's in Yuugi's arms.

"Twins.." the old man finally breathed out.

"Yes.. that's why.. probably why I was due time earlier" Yuugi explained, his voice was hoarse and oddly sprained.

"Yuugi, how much have you been screaming?" Ishizu asked, amusement in her voice. And Yuugi blushed.

"I didn't take the time-"

"Around fifteen minutes!" Yami said and smiled at his children, his and Yuugi's. Everyone gawked at that, Ishizu though, just nodded and looked down at the two sleeping babies.

"So, you've desided on names?" she asked, Yuugi smiles.

"Now that we've desided that Atemu.. will.. kind of.. marry me.. er.. we desided to name them after us.. in a way" Yuugi said, blushing madly.

"M-marry?" Jounouchi asked.

"Of course not yet, we're both underage, but when we are old enough, yes!" Yami said proudly.

"Names.." Honda reminded and Yuugi smiles.

"The girl's name is Hikari, while the boy's name is Yami!" Yuugi explained and watched with great humor at their reaction.

"So.. but wait, Yami is.. the Pharaoh's last name no?" Ishizu asked, Yuugi nodded.

"He'll be Muto later on though.." Yuugi said and blushed.

"Yuugi.." Sugoroku said slowly, making said boy turn towards him, awaiting hell and fury once more, but nothing of that came, just a warm smile.

"I'm glad you have desided that.. in a way, Yami is the best for you.." he told them with a raised eyebrow, and Yuugi smiled.

"Thank you so much gramps!" Yuugi exclaimed, he would have given the old man a hug too, haven't it been that he was holding two children in his arms. Everyone was smiling at them, well, except for Bakua perhaps. There was a gurgle and everyone looked down, the girl had opened her eyes and bright innocent red eyes looked up at them.

"She looks like Yami.. in a way, with the crimson eyes, but the shape of her eyes is more like Yuugi-kun!" Ryou stated, indeed, little Hikari had her father eye-colour, but her mother's eye-shape.

"Yami is the totally opposite in fact" Yuugi explained as said child opened it's eyes and bright amethyst eyes blinked up at them, they where slightly more square than Hikari's wich told them that Yami gotten his mother eye-colour and his father's eye-shape. The little ones giggled a little, reached out to their mommy, who smiled back. Yami senior smiled at this as Yuugi looked up at him and gave him the best smile he could muster. Both of their children had their parents hair, black strands was sticking out everywhere, except for in front, they could clearly see the blonde strands. The only visible difference was the colour on their tips, wich matched their eye-colour. They didn't know wich of them would get their typical hair style though, seeing that Yami's black half was wild and his blonde bangs broke all rules of gravity while Yuugi had that extra bang in front that was shorter than the rest, plus, his hair wasn't as wild as his boyfriends.

"Hey, Yuugi.. did it hurt?" Jounouchi asked, he had been oddly silent for a while now, not that it bothered anyone, but they came to notice it when he first talked. Yuugi looked up at him with a frown.

"It did at first.. because it came so suddenly.. but once the caesarean started, it didn't hurt at all.." Yuugi said with a smile.

"So.. it was only pain because they where trying to get out of his womb?" Ryou asked, Yuugi nodded and smiled to them all.

"Unlike with Malik, we weren't prepared at all for this.. so it kind of came tumbling onto us" Yami said, his eyes was still on his children.

"So, the idiot Pharaoh's become a father huh?" Bakura finally commented, thus Ryou grabbed his ear, pulling hard, and making the thief squirm. Everyone laughed of this as they heard someone move.

"Sister? Your back" it was Malik, he entered the room, looking just as drained as Yami, he held a small child in his arms as he came over to Yuugi and turned to the other. Marik walked in as well, making Ryou, Bakura, Jounouchi and Honda turn to glare at him, they hadn't really forgiven him all that well for what he did at the Battle City tournament, oh well, they couldn't change the past.

"Hey Malik, how are you doing?" Ryou asked, he saw the baby in his arms and almost 'aaw'ed, but didn't.

"I'm doing great, exhausted, but great!" Malik said, smiling, suddenly another person came in and it was Reshen.

"Then, the stitches are done and the babies arrived, I will come by tomorrow as well to check on the little ones, call if anything happens or you have questions" with that, Reshen took his leave and the others just stared after him.

"Stitches?" Jounouchi asked.

"Earth to Jou! Haven't you realised what caesarean is?" Honda asked, the blonde teen stared at him before he nodded slowly, paling a little.

"Oh.." Jounouchi seemed to try to hide behind Kaiba for some reason after that.

"Now then, let's get you all to your rooms.. Yuugi and the babies needs to rest.. well, the Pharaoh too.." Ishizu said, chuckling at the pleading look in Yami senior's eyes. Everyone else also laughed at this, well, the other two yami's and Kaiba didn't, they just smirked.

"Okay.." everyone said, gramps smiled to his grandson and great grandchildren.

"It's good to see that your safe Yuugi" he said before he hugged his grandson, careful not to squeeze the babies before he walked off as well.

"Let's get these two to bed.." Yami said, and Yuugi nodded. The crib in the room was placed right beside the bed, they hadn't really thought of much more because the hadn't thought the twins would arrive this soon, but at least they had a bed to sleep in. Yami carefully picked up his son and placed him in the bed. Yuugi kissed the girl's forehead before he let Yami pick her up as well and place her in the bed. As soon as they were tucked in they fell asleep as well and Yami chuckled.

"Hm.. another thing they have from you" he said as he crawled underneath the sheets to accompany Yuugi, who was giggling.

"You as well, you fall asleep at once, sleep like a rock and is hard to get out of bed.." he said, hugging his counterpart. Yami smiled and hugged him back.

"Look whose talking.. wait.. Yuugi, where are you going?" he asked, Yuugi was about to crawl out of bed for some reason.

"The light?" Yuugi stuttered as Yami got up.

"Take is easy there Aibou, remember that your stomach is stitched up and you shouldn't move around.." Yami told him and got out of bed himself. He saw Yuugi nod, and crawl underneath the sheets again. The ex-Pharaoh then turned of the light and joined his boyfriend in the bed. The two of them snuggled against each other as Yuugi sighed.

"I love you.. Atemu" the hikari whispered, his eyes falling slowly.

"Yes, I love you too, my little Aibou, my dearest Yuugi" Yami whispered back, and before a long time had passed, the two were fast asleep wich each their peaceful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Yami yawned as he came down to the kitchen, when entering, he was greeted by a lot more people than he thought would greet him. Before him, around a huge table, sat Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Rishid, Honda, Ryou, gramps and surprisingly Kaiba.

"Good morning Pharaoh" Ishizu said with the respect she usually had for the former Pharaoh, who smiled back.

"Good morning guys.." the teen had just barely gotten into the chair before someone burst into the kitchen, everyone turned and stared.

"Jou?" Honda asked, not really sure what was going on. But the teen didn't seem to hear him and he walked right over to Kaiba, who was staring back, albeit confused.

"Ya. Me. Talk. Now!" was all the blonde said before he pulled the CEO to his feet and dragged him out of the kitchen, leaving everyone in a shocked silence.

"What.. was that about?" Honda asked. Marik smirked and rose to his feet, but a yank at his hair, and he was down again, wincing.

"Hikari-pretty, what did you do that for?" the wild haired teen protested.

"Because whatever you had in mind wont happen, leave those two alone.." Malik said, pulling his hand away. Yami chuckled as he heard something.

"They're arguing.. it's been some times since they've done that!" he said, mostly to himself, but it made his snicker anyway.

"So.. how's Yuugi doing?" Malik asked, trying to ignore the shouts that came into the kitchen. Luckily they didn't hear what it was.

"He's still asleep, I didn't want to provoke him so I made sure the children are okay and came here" Yami said, smiling as he gulped down the last of the bitter coffe, for some reason he had never like it, unless he was extremely tired or sleepy. He was currently both.

"Oh, everyone's up already?" someone asked and they all turned again.

"Good morning Ryou" the former Pharaoh smiled as he greeted him, Bakura was following right behind and everyone knew what would happen next. Sadly, Yuugi wasn't there to stop them.

"Your up too, idiot Pharaoh?" the thief asked mockingly.

"Watch your tongue tomb robber" Yami hissed, trying to finish his second cup of coffe, but somehow never got that far. Bakura came over and smirked down at him.

"How's the brat and those mini-brats?" he asked. Thus Yami's control snapped nicely in half, and he stood up so fast and hard that everything on the table rattled, and the chair fell to the floor. Yami then grabbed the teens collar and lifted him up.

"Mock my children and Yuugi again tomb robber, and you will regret the day your useless, incompetent life started!" Yami near shouted at the thief, who smirked back. Ryou stared between them before he sighed.

"I wont help you this time Bakura, if you invoke Yami's wrath you'd better be prepared, because you deserve this all the way this time!" and with that, Ryou sat down by the table and began eating, as did the others, completely ignoring the two ancient spirits vocal battle. There was another shout from the hall and suddenly a loud crash, thus making them all stop dead in their tracks. Then they all heard footsteps that fast came and went as they all kind of understood what had happened, but they were worried either way.

"I wonder what happened?" Ishizu asked, they all hurried out into the hallway, seeing nothing, but they could hear something similar to a groan.

"Hm.." Yami stared into the hallway, then he smirked.

"What did you do to make him snap, dear cousin?" Yami asked out loud, everyone stared at him in shock, Yami only considered one person as a cousin and that was.

"For the tenth time, I'm not you fucking cousin.. and if you ask me, I've got no clue!" Kaiba appeared, he had a nice red mark on his left cheek and looked really shocked and confused. Yami stared at him, ignoring the other telling him to stop calling him cousin, he turned away from him.

"So.. why did he hurt you then?" Malik asked.

"Good question" Kaiba snapped, there was a short silence before Yami chuckled.

"I think I'll ask someone who might know, I'll be right back!" thus the former Pharaoh turned away and walked down the hall, up the stairs into their room and picked up their card deck, he picked up the first card and activated it.

"Dark Magician.. my dear friend Mahado, do you know about anything abnormal as of lately?" he asked, his ancient priest friend stared down at him as he appeared.

"No.. not that I know off my Pharaoh, well, I do know that Seth has been coming and going between this world and the afterlife.." the ex-priest knew to choose his words carefully, he did not want to provoke Yami's anger after all.

"Hm.. so Seth is up and moving huh?" the former Pharaoh mumbled.

"Atemu?" a small voice asked and he turned around.

"Good morning Yuugi" Yami smiled as Dark Magician bowed to his second master, then his eyes fell upon the crib by the bed, they all heard a small gurgle. Yami smirked.

"Looks like someone woke up.. now then, let me just get the kids then we'll talk more Mahado" Yami said with a smile, the ex-priest nodded and watched the teen move over and pulled something very small into his hands, he then turned around.

"Guess she isn't one who likes to sleep long in the mornings" he said softly before he handed Hikari to Yuugi, who smiled and kissed Yami, said teen kissed back before he turned to the stunned spell caster.

"Now then, if Seth is moving between, that can mean he is temporarily borrowing Kaiba's body, but he doesn't know.. wich means, that Seth is doing something he shouldn't be" now Yami sounded a little annoyed and Mahado knew just why. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Yami turned around.

"Yes?" the door opened, revealing a pissed Jounouchi.

"You look angry, what happened Jou-kun?" Yuugi asked, smiling as his daughter giggled while grabbing the end of Yuugi's blonde bangs and pulling at them.

"What did Kaiba do to you anyway?" Yami asked, not bothering to dismiss his monster just yet. Jounouchi stomped over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"God, I don't know why I even try ta keep up with 'im, ya know.. we did it last week an' now.." Jounouchi growled at the thought of something. Yami's eyes narrowed as he begun to understand what was going on.

"Jounouchi, I don't think it's Kaiba's fault, he isn't capable of doing anything like that" Yami stated, the blonde teen glared at him.

"What?"

"I mean.. we believe it's Seth's doing" Yami finally said, ignoring the two completely dumbfounded people watching them. Non of them understood what was going on, Mahado, in his usual attire as dark magician moved over to the bed and stared at the little girl.

"She looks like the Pharaoh" he commented with a smile, making the other two turn to him. The ex-priest turned to them.

"No no.. please continue, non of us understands what your talking about" he said calmly, thus making Yami's expression soften.

"Yuugi, we aren't the only ones who can become parents anymore" he said. This made both Yuugi and the spell caster freeze to the core. Yuugi looked up at Jounouchi, and with a hesitatingly voice, he began to speak.

"So.. you mean that Jou-kun is.." he tried, and Yami nodded. A vein popped on Mahado's forehead as well as Yuugi's before the both glared at nothing in particular.

"If I get Seth.. he is so.." well, Mahado didn't finish that line as there was a flash of light on Yuugi's forehead, they all turned to him and Yami chuckled.

"_**I'm not the only one with the eye on my head at least.."**_ Yami thought with an amused chuckle. The flash of light soon revealed a man in his young twenties, he was dressed in old Egyptian priest clothes and was holding the Millenium Rod. To say the priest was confused must have been an understatement. The priest then turned away from Yuugi's flashing forehead to meet another forehead with another eye on. **(1)**

"Seth.." Yami's voice was low and dangerous. Said priest sweat dropped and tried to smile.

"Y-yes my Pharaoh?" he asked. Yami glared at him before he pointed a finger at Jounouchi, the priest turned and gawked.

"Aren't you.. my reincarnation's beloved one?" he asked, Yami slowed down as he realised something.

"Lately, have you felt a pull in your powers Seth?" he asked, the priest turned back to him and nodded several times. Yuugi's forehead stopped shining and he leaned back, cuddling his daughter, who had already fallen asleep.

"Yes, indeed I have my Pharaoh, but I couldn't find the source of the pull and it's growing as well, in strength.. pulling my powers towards the living world I believe!" Seth explained, Yami sighed and nodded. He walked over and sat down.

"Something, or someone is controlling you.. or Kaiba.. or both to do things you never knew how too.. because of that.. Jounouchi is well on his way to become a father as well" Yami stated. Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"He is? But he is a male" he stated.

"T'at didn't stop Yuugi or Malik!" Jounouchi commented and Seth's eyes made it to the young duelist that was sitting in the bed, a bundle in his arms and Mahado was standing beside him. He could see that tri-coloured hair, as well as the smile on the child's face.

"Is that.. your child your highness?" Seth asked slowly, not wanting to go to hell without saying goodbye at least. But he found the ex-ruler smiling softly at him.

"Yes.. yes she is Seth!" he said, happiness rich in his voice.

"The child looks like you" Seth said, Yami chuckled.

"That child is a girl, little Hikari my eye-colour and hair-colour only.. Yami did however get my eye-shape" Yami said, watching with amused eyes as the priest's own eyes widened.

"There's another child as well?" he asked. Yami chuckled as they all heard a soft sob. Yuugi sighed.

"Atemu.. quickly, he already woke me up once in the middle of the night with that cry of his.." Yuugi said, and Yami nodded. The former Pharaoh walked over and pulled the baby into his arms. Soothing him and trying to stop the sobs, somehow they did and Yami senior watched junior with a smile.

"There.. Mahado, can you try to locate the source of the pull on Seth?" Yami asked as he sat down beside Yami, Jounouchi had also joined on that side of the bed and Seth was the only one standin in front of them. The spell caster nodded.

"I could try.. Seth, close your eyes and focus on the powers that dwell within you" he said, the priest did so and the aura around him appeared as a cold, blue colour. Mahado raised the dark magician staff and focused as well, a ball of the blue aura escaped from Seth's grip as he floated around the room before it settled into Jounouchi's hands.

"What.. the fuck?" the teen asked, everyone stared at him before Yami shook his head. Seth opened his eyes, seeing that some of his power was now in Jounouchi's hands he stared at Mahado.

"What's going on Mahado?" he asked, the magician sighed.

"The powers are pulled towards the one your reincarnation loves because he is strong and has a good power himself.. but I think there's something underneath that layer, something stronger, a wish of some sort that even the person himself is not aware off!" with this, Mahado let his staff fall to his side and the aura disappeared, but Jounouchi could feel the aura ball in his hands.

"So.. this all comes back into my face?" he questioned and Yami snickered.

"Kind of, did you ever feel jealous when you found out Yuugi were pregnant?" he asked and Jounouchi stared at him, then he cupped his chin with his right hand.

"I don' think so.. maybe, but if so, then I wasn't aware of'it!" he stated.

"Okay then.. Seth, Mahado, you may return to whatever you where doing" Yami said and the two bowed to him before disappearing.

"So.. you are having Kaiba's child.. did you tell him that?" Yami asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes I did!" Jounouchi answered.

"And?" Yami asked.

"And?" Jounouchi looked more than confused.

"What did he say?"

"Er.. nothing, that's the problem, he was speechless.." Jounouchi stated with a blush on his face. Yami began laughing, and Yuugi glared.

"Don't make fun of him Atemu!" Yuugi said sternly, there was a knock on the door and the three stopped.

"Yes?" they asked, the door opened and they smiled.

"Welcome Reshen" Yami greeted him and was greeted with a smile.

"How's the twins doing?" he asked.

"They're all nice and nothing is wrong with them!" the two spiky haired said at once. They looked at each other before they began laughing.

"Hey!" Jounouchi blushed while shouting.

"Relax Jou-kun.. anyway.. the twins are doing just fine, they haven't eaten today, but I was wondering.. because I know that newborn get their first milk from their mother.. and.. I'm not a woman so.." Yuugi was now blushing deeply as Reshen smiled.

"Actually, Malik asked the same.. I checked it out and it seems the male-born babies have all the nutriment they need before they are born, so it's easier to just boil milk and give it to them.." Reshen explained, Yuugi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know, I was worried if they'd be sick or something.." he said.

* * *

When Reshen had left from his check-up visit, Yami cooed Kaiba to follow him and forced him into the room he and Yuugi shared so they could talk. Yuugi had desided it was for the best not to have Jounouchi in there right now and that they'd come back later. Yuugi had began to walk pretty fast, just like Malik and had taken off somewhere with the twins and one blonde teen.

"Kaiba, do you realise why your here?" Yami asked, shutting the door. Kaiba turned and glared.

"Why should I?" he asked back.

"You have the nerve.. I forgot that, but I know you realise what this is about" Yami stated, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"What?"

"Jounouchi!" Yami simply said and he could practically see the wheels turning in Kaiba's head.

"What about him?" Kaiba asked.

"You've forgot he told you that he is with your child!" Yami demanded. Kaiba shook his head, then he leaned back slightly.

"So.. what are you going to do about it?" the CEO asked, he sounded angry for some reason and Yami just shook his head of it.

"No, I'm not going to do anything about it, but I know most of the cause for it"

"What then?" Kaiba spat at him.

"Firstly, it isn't your fault.. it's mainly Jounouchi's, and second, Seth was a part of it!" Yami explained as all colour fell from the CEO's face.

"Are you saying Jounouchi did something he was not supposed to do?" he asked, he was well aware of the ancient spirit he had reincarnated from. He had after all used the last year to come to terms with it.

"No, not at all.. he wasn't aware of it at all, Seth himself was not aware of what he was doing neither.. the only thing I know is that Seth used your body to do it, even if he was forced to do so.." Yami said.

"Forced?"

"Yes, somehow, something within Jounouchi forced Seth to come back from the afterlife, take over your body and have his way with him, Jounouchi himself did not know about any of this so he thought it was all you!" Yami stated.

"Oh.."

"That's all you have to say to it, Jounouchi was most probably jealous of Yuugi and wished he'd be able to have a child as well, his wish came true and he is now pregnant.. but he didn't know about any of this" Yami growled.

"So.. your saying he did something wrong and we both pay for it!" Kaiba strode over and grabbed the teens collar, pulling him up onto his feet.

"I.. didn't mean that Kaiba, I just want to know if you are ready to take on the responsibility to take care of a child.." Yami managed to get out of his mouth, Kaiba sighed and let him go.

"I've got money enough to help out me, Mokuba, Jou and that child for the rest of our life so by all means I think I am!" Kaiba said.

"Money isn't all Kaiba, love is worth so much more.." Yami stated. Kaiba eyed him before he chuckled, Yami stared at him in complete shock. **(2)**

"I know that.. wait.. you said that only hikari's were supposed to get pre-"

"Yes I did Kaiba, because that is true, but somehow Seth's powers activated Jou's ability to get pregnant as well!" Yami explained, sighing and looking down.

"Just let me remind you Kaiba.. if Jou or the child gets hurt or you ditch them.. I'll rip your body apart and feed them to your own dragons!" he said as a warning before he left the room, leaving Kaiba in slight shock, but the shook his head.

"_**I'd probably kill myself before Yami got his hands on me.."**_ he thought.

* * *

Yami sighed as he entered the room, Yuugi and Jounouchi looked up at him, and Yami smiled.

"So.. did ya murder Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked. Yami chuckled.

"No, I didn't.. relax, we just talked" Yami explained as he sat down beside Yuugi, who was smiling, holding the twins in his arms. Hikari reached out for her father and Yuugi smiled.

"Looks like she want to go to you" Yuugi said softly, and Yami snickered.

"So the little princess does hm? Come here little one!" he said and lifted Hikari out of Yuugi's arms. The little girl giggled as Yami brought her close to him. Yuugi smiled as Jounouchi stared at them, he brought his hands close to his stomach and sighed deeply. The other two stared at him.

"Jou?" Yami asked.

"It's nothin'.. or rather, it's weird isn't it? I mean.. ya guys are hikari's, it'd be natural for ya, but not fer me" Jounouchi said, Yuugi nodded slowly.

"That might be true, but isn't it great though?" Yuugi asked, Jounouchi stared at him before he began laughing.

"Indeed pal, yer right 'bout t'at" the blonde teen stated. The other two teens smiled at this, and Yami nodded. Then they all fell into a comfortable silence, the only thing heard was the twins babbling or giggling now and then.

"When are ya goin' back ta Japan then?" Jounouchi asked.

"Good question.. we haven't really planned anything yet" Yuugi told him.

"But ya are comin' back right?" Jounouchi questioned them.

"Yes, of course we are.. we just want to make sure the two of them are okay before we set of on a flight back.

"Ya could get a ride with us back!" the blonde teen suggested. Yami and Yuugi stared at him in shock before smiles lit up on both.

"What? You mean that Jou-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course, ya see, Seto an' us used his private plane to get here" Jounouchi explained. Yuugi smiled even more.

"That.. would be great Jou-kun.. it'd be easier than sitting on a full plane with other people, they'd question why the two of us have kids with us.. since we are yet so young.." Yuugi said. The other two agreed to that. Soon Jounouchi stood up.

"I have ta tell Seto then.. see ya ta dinner or somethin'!" then he took off, leaving the other two to their twins.

"I'm so glad he didn't get depressed with the thought of being pregnant.." Yuugi said, Yami chuckled and kissed the other on the cheek.

"Yes, let's just hope Kaiba doesn't get his hands on Seth, or he'll murder the priest and that wouldn't be good.." Yami said, laughing at his boyfriends shocked expression. The little ones giggled at this and reached out.

"So cute.."

"Yes, the prince and princess of Egypt are the cutest ever" Yami said, Yuugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Prince? Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, they are.. since I'm a Pharaoh!" Yami stated with a smirk.

"Geez.. your not a Pharaoh anymore" Yuugi complained.

"I may not.. but once a Pharaoh, always a Pharaoh" Yami said.

"Okay okay.. although, you'll always be my Pharaoh anyway" Yuugi said with a slight, very cute pout. Yami laughed and reached over, kissing the other on the lips.

"Thank you very much Aibou.. love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Atemu!"

* * *

The sun was bright, yet not the brightest in Domino City.

"Ra, I miss Egypt already!" Yami complained, Yuugi chuckled as they entered the game shop, Sugoroku just behind. They were accompanied by Jounouchi and Kaiba, the blonde had volunteered to carry their suitcases since they were carrying the children. Yuugi turned around.

"Just place them on the floor beside the counter, I'll put the twins to bed before I come and get the suitcases!" he said, Jounouchi though, stared at him.

"Do you even have a bed for them?" he asked, Yuugi blushed and shook his head.

"No.. not yet, that why I'll put them in my bed for now.. and make sure they don't fall off.." he said softly, walking up the stairs. Yami smirked to them and walked off as well.

"Those two really do act like parents now" Honda commented, he was coming through the door and the other turned around.

"Yeh, they do!" Jounouchi said, smirking as well. They all talked or rather chatted before Kaiba dragged Jounouchi out of the door, Honda following shortly, but not before he had yelled up the stairs.

"See you guys tomorrow" he yelled.

"Yeah, see you later Honda-kun!" Yuugi called back before the brown-haired teen left. Sugoroku sighed and closed the door to figure out what to do now.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed and looked out of the window of the car.

"What's on your mind Jounouchi?" Honda asked, and the blonde teen turned to stare at him.

"Nothin' really-" he stopped when he saw something.

"Hey, isn't that.." he stopped. The others looked out of the window.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Turn the car Seto.. that was Anzu.. heading for the game shop" Jounouchi stated. Everyone's eyes widened, if Anzu found out about the twins, they feared she hurt both the couple and their children. Kaiba quickly turned.

"Turn around and head back to the game shop, fast!" he said, the driver nodded and managed to find a place where he could turn the car and put the pedal to the metal. They sped back to the game shop, hoping they'd reach it in time.

* * *

Yuugi sighed as he managed to wrap a sheet around the twins, who was deep asleep, Yami smiled and wrapped is arms around Yuugi, who gasped.

"_**Atemu?"**_ he asked through their mindlink.

"_**Hm?"**_ was all he got back. Then the former Pharaoh turned Yuugi around, kissing him deeply. Making Yuugi blush deeply.

"_**A-Atemu.."**_ Yuugi let out a wimper, and Yami smirked into the kiss.

"_**I love you.. my Yuugi!"**_ he then got back.

"_**I love you too Atemu.."**_ Yuugi whispered through their mindlink. Suddenly they heard someone talking with a loud voice. They backed off from each other as Yuugi moved close to the sleeping twins while Yami moved towards the door. Said door soon moved with a loud slam. Yami just barely managed to realise who it was until said person threw herself at him.

"A-Anzu?" Yami staggered backwards as she looked up at him, a wild smile on her face.

"Finally.. your back" she said, before reaching up and locking her lips on his. Yami stared in horror as all of his shocked emotions found their way through the mindlink and Yuugi gasped.

"_**Aibou.. what- this is.."**_ Yami stuttered in shock.

"_**It's okay.. I know you love me.. that's all that matters.. if only Anzu would back off!"**_ Yuugi growled back, Yami growled as well and pushed Anzu off.

"What.. did you do that for?" Yami asked, a little angered by Anzu's antics. Said girl stared back at him in confusion, then her eyes landed on Yuugi and she growled.

"You.." she hissed, Yuugi was taken aback by the venomous hatred in her voice.

"Anzu?" then he remember what Jounouchi and the rest had told him the day she had attacked their friends. Yami stared back at the teenager, who glared at Yuugi.

"Anzu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, or rather demanded. The girl looked up at him and smiled seductively, thinking she'd charm him, not realising that it had the opposite effect.

"I came to see you of course!" she chirped.

"Anzu, we just came back, how the heck did you know?" Yami asked, a little frustrated with her oblivious personality.

"I didn't!" she said, trying to reach out for him again, but he backed off.

"Anzu, I'm not interested in you" Yami stated as bluntly as he managed. Her smile faltered, and an angered expression appeared.

"No, your supposed to be mine!" she nearly shouted.

"Anzu, don't shout.." Yuugi said softly, the girl glared at him.

"Shut up" she growled, thus Yami growled as well.

"Do not offend Yuugi Anzu, or I'll become really mad!" he stated slowly.

"What does it matter, you shouldn't be with him, you were supposed to fall for me!" she shouted, thus breaking off when a sob appeared somewhere in the room. Yuugi gasped and spun around.

"Oh dear.. Hikari, it's okay.. sh.." Yuugi picked up the little girl and rocked her back and forth, the sobs didn't fade, but at least she wasn't crying loudly, because then she'd wake up her brother as well. Anzu stared at the child in shock.

"What?" she asked, she could see the small crimson eyes that was filled with tears. Then she stared at Yuugi with deeply angered eyes.

"You.. is that-"

"My child? Yes!" Yuugi said and Anzu gawked.

"So there you have it then.. Yuugi is with several people, why do you even like him?" she asked Yami, who glared.

"He does not! That girl is my child as well!" Yami stated, the girl stared back in shock. Then she growled.

"That's impossible!" she screamed, thus another cry made Yami sigh.

"Thank you very much Anzu" he growled and rushed over ot the bed, picking up Yami junior and holding him close, unlike his sister, he was crying loudly and tears was running down his cheeks like a river.

"Anzu, why did you come now?" Yuugi asked, he never thought badly about anyone, but now he was beginning to think Anzu wanted to hurt someone and if she tried to hurt him or Yami, their children would be in danger as well. Said children soon stopped crying as Yuugi sighed. Hikari looked at Anzu and tears welled up in her crimson eyes again, then she began to cry again, this time loudly.

"Wha- Hikari, don't cry, ssh.." Yuugi tried, but he couldn't make her stop. Yami sighed and turned to him, but in the turn, their son saw Anzu and began to cry as well.

"_**It seems I'm not the only one that doesn't like Anzu.."**_ Yami thought, Yuugi glared up at him as he realised his Aibou had heard his thought. The door opened again and they all turned.

"Jou-kun?" Yuugi asked, trying to calm down Hikari.

"What's goin' on here, Anzu what're ya doin' here?" he asked, Honda, Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura appeared behind him.

"What does it matter to you!" she shouted back. Ryou's eyes widened.

"You.. woke up the twins?" he asked. Anzu glared and thus the white haired hikari hid behind his yami.

"Back of Anzu, how many times to we have to repeat.. Yami isn't interested in you, he already has Yuugi!" Honda said, Anzu grabbed the nearest thing she could get and threw it at him, it seemed to be a book, but Honda ducked, so it hit Kaiba instead, just not in the face, rather chest in fact.

"Anzu!" Jounouchi growled.

"Shut up, Atemu is mine!" she yelled throwing a book in Yuugi's direction, this seemed to anger more than two people as Yuugi turned around and the book hit him between his shoulder-blades, when he turned though, everyone gawked.

"You do not hurt my children, do you understand Anzu?" Yuugi growled, never in their whole life had they see Yuugi this pissed, but it wasn't odd. Never fuck with a mother who believes her child is in danger. Anzu took a step back. The shining eye of Ra appeared on the teens forehead and even Kaiba took a step back now.

"If I see you around this house again, I swear you'll regret ever being born Anzu, is that clear? Stay away from me, Atemu and my children!" Yuugi growled so deeply that Yami began to wonder if someone was possessing his Aibou.

"I-" Anzu just began before a hand landed on hers.

"Leave!" Kaiba said, he was by now very fed up by her ignorant, aggressive and obsessed attitude. Anzu glared, but turned and ran out of the room. Everyone then turned to the two teens, who noticed that the children stopped crying as soon as Anzu disappeared.

"Woah.. that was, they don't like Anzu?" Honda asked. Yami chuckled.

"It seems so, as soon as their eyes landed on her, they began to cry" he said, and Yuugi sighed.

"She really have changed since Atemu stayed" he said.

"Yeah, and to think it's all thanks to her that we're together too" Yami said.

"Huh? I didn't know" Yuugi said, everyone looked at him.

"Indeed.. she told me to talk to you before we all lost you, but I don't think she realised that she was the one who managed to get us together.. that is, she might have believed that since I loved Yuugi, she thought that he'd reject me and I'd come to her for comfort.. wich I would never do even if Yuugi rejected me" Yami explained, Yuugi blushed and nodded.

"Geez, isn't it fun, being in the middle of a love triangle?" Bakura asked with a smirk, Yami refrained from throwing something hard and dangerous at the thief.

"It is not fun at all.. at least I have Yuugi" Yami said with a smile, making his boyfriend blush deep red and looked down. Everyone smiled at that, even Kaiba let a smile fly across his face. Then they all left, making sure Anzu wasn't nearby.

* * *

Yuugi kissed Yami deeply before snuggling close to him, on the other side of the room, in a new crib the twins laid, sleeping peacefully.

"Sleepy?" Yami asked, and Yuugi nodded.

"Well, I'm rather tired, might be because of the jetlag I guess.." Yuugi stated. Yami chuckled and kissed his hikari's forehead.

"Let's just relax.. hey, did you manage to finish the school year online?" he asked. Yuugi looked up at him before he shook his head.

"Soon, not yet though, but there's probably a week left.. I don't really want to go back to to school.. gramps said I could work at the game shop for the time being too!" he stated.

"That'd be smart.. you know, with the dueling, I think we have enough money and fame to hold out for the rest of our lives!" Yami explained and Yuugi giggled.

"Now then, you want to duel again?" he asked. Yami snickered.

"Not now, but later maybe.. you know, Kaiba said it was okay that I'd work at his company, to test all of his new creations and stuff.." Yami said.

"Seriously? That's great Atemu!" Yuugi whispered, hugging his yami tightly.

"Indeed it is.. now we don't have to be totally dependant on the game shop and gramps" he said softly, wrapping his arms around Yuugi and smiled.

"Yes, that's great too" Yuugi said, or rather whispered as he looked up into Yami's eyes. They smiled and kissed softly.

"I love you.." Yami whispered.

"I love you too Atemu, good night.." Yuugi answered.

"Good.. night.." Atemu's answered was off since he was falling asleep, Yuugi smiled before he also fell asleep, the two smiling in their sleep, but they had no idea what was waiting for them.

* * *

It had been two good months since Yuugi and Yami had returned from Egypt, and their children was growing fast, thus leading to a massive raid for children clothing. Now and then, Malik had called, telling them about news of this and of that. About Emma, Marik and the other two. Yuugi and Malik seemed to have grown as close as brothers while their pregnancy so it was only natural they talked about everything. This also lead to Malik telling Yuugi that every yami seemed to have weak point, Bakura's weak points was his ears while Marik's was his hair. Yuugi had to find out his yami's weak points as well, or so he swore he'd do. But not as they spoke, Yami often came home from working at Kaiba corp, completely exhausted and tired so Yuugi just let him sleep, this night was just the same, although Yami had arrived a little later than usual.

"There had been an accident on the road so it took longer to drive!" Yami explained and his kissed his boyfriends cheek as a greeting. In fact, Yami had just gotten his drivers license, although Yuugi nearly had to seduce him to even get into the drivers seat because Yami was so scared of making a fool out of himself.

"At least your home now" Yuugi said, he was holding onto a pillow, probably from the couch as the shop was closed, the kids in bed so he was probably slacking off and resting.

"Hm.. so, have I missed anything?" Yami asked, seeing the smirk on Yuugi's face and thus feeling a little nervous.

"Nah.. just been talking to Malik" the hikari said, and Yami sighed. Of course it had something to do with one of his friends.

"And... what did you two talk about?" Yami asked, though he was a little afraid of the answer, but Yuugi just smiled innocently.

"Mm.. about yami's weak points.." Yuugi answered absentmindedly.

"Weak points? We have weak points?" Yami asked confused. Yuugi leaned up and wrapped his fingers around some of Yami's bangs, gently stroking it. Yami shivered visible and Yuugi pulled harder, Yami thus groaned and winced in pain. Yuugi smiled and let go, his hands traveled to the other's ears and pulled at them too, and Yami winced again and wriggled.

"Hm.. I wonder.." Yuugi stated and let his hands travel, everywhere he pinced, the other teen would wince or groan, or both. It didn't matter were, Yami still reacted.

"A-Aibou.. what are you doing?" Yami managed to ask.

"I'm finding you weakest point" Yuugi said, smirking a little as he felt the other take a sharp intake as his hands brushed his sides. Yuugi smirked even more as he pinched both sides and Yami let out a yell.

"Y-Yuugi.. that.. hurt" Yami told the other between a ragged breath.

"Hm.. I noticed.. I think I've found i-" that was as far as he came when Yami crashed their lips together. Yuugi moaned and wrapped his arms around his yami, who twisted them around 'til Yuugi was pressed against the wall.

"_**Yuugi.. where's gramps?"**_ Yami asked through their mindlink.

"_**Uhn.. he... went to see something.. something new in China somewhere.."**_ Yuugi whispered back through their link, though he missed the smirk that flew across Yami's face as he picked up Yuugi and carried him to their room. A week ago, they had moved the little ones to a room for themselves, a small device called out when the children woke up so Yuugi could always rest assured. Yami managed to open the door and dump Yuugi on the bed before he closed said door softly.

"A-Atemu?" Yuugi asked as Yami stripped himself of his jacket and then pried of his leather shirt before he crawled on top of Yuugi.

"Now now.. what's with the blush?" Yami teased, he had seen the blush that arrived quickly on Yuugi's face when he had stripped his torso for any clothing.

"I.. nothing.." Yuugi looked away, but Yami forced him to look back.

"It wasn't, was it?" Yami teased before he leaned down and sucked on the other's neck.

"God Atemu, the little ones will hear" Yuugi moaned.

"Then.. let's play a game" Yami stated and sat up, his hips straddling the other's tights. Yuugi looked up at him with one of his deepest blushed on his face.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's see if you can keep your voice down, if you manage to do so, you win, if you don't.. I'll get Ryou to take care of the little ones, we'll be going to a hotel and I'll have my way with you all night" Yami said, watching the blush turn impossible deeper.

"T-that.. and if I win?"

"You deside" Yami said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I- ehm.." Yuugi thought about it before a wide, evil smirk danced on his face.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, now he was regretting this idea very much.

"No sex or masturbation for the rest of the month" Yuugi said, Yami groaned. If it had been in the middle of the month or in the end of it, he could do well, but it was the 2nd day in the month and he'd die if he couldn't do anything in a month.

"Yuugi.. that's unfair.. and impossible!" Yami pouted.

"No, it isn't Atemu.." Yuugi said, giggling. Yami sighed before he leaned down.

"Prepare yourself then Aibou, I wont go easy on you now" he said, he did not want to loose this at all, if he did, he'd probably have to kiss is life goodbye, no one survived a whole month without any kind of pleasure when your living with the most sexy and beautiful person in the world. Said person was giggling madly.

"Fine with me.. I'll do my best" Yuugi said before he raised his hands over his head in a submissive way.

"You do that pretty little one" Yami said and leaned in. He captured one of the pink nubs between his teeth and bit softly, making Yuugi mewl softly, not loud at all, just barely aboe a whisper. Yami quickly dragged the other's shirt off and threw it in some random direction before he managed to strip them both of their leather pants, sadly they didn't join Yuugi's shirt, wich was far to hidden to be found again, instead Yami threw it on top of the closet and began to painfully drag the other's boxer down. He reached under the hem and grabbed onto the hardening length, thus he pumped hard, Yuugi's eyes widened, but no sound left his mouth.

"I see you found out what to do.." Yami said, squeezing hard as he pumped the now hard length underneath the boxer. Pleasure flew across their mindlink, but no sound left the little ones mouth.

"Good going.." Yami whispered and in one swift move, the boxer flew away, landing on the chair for some reason. Yami the pulled the other's legs apart while sucking on his own finger, when they were wet enough, he put two into Yuugi's entrance, watching the other for any sound or pain. But nothing left Yuugi's mouth, just shock and slight pain showed on his face, but is soon ebed away. Another finger joined and Yuugi began to trash his head from side to side, and closed his eyes. Yami smirked and leaned in.

"Hm.. is it good?" he teased, but Yuugi refused to let out any sounds. Yami didn't really mind, he quickly pulled the fingers away and he could feel the disappointment seeping through the mindlink. Yami though, pulled the other's hips upwards, and with one snap, he was seated deep inside of Yuugi, who's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened as well, but no sound escaped the shocked teen.

"_**Oh.. he does a really good job, I have to give him that.. but I know he can't go on for that much longer"**_ Yami thought, shielding his thought from the other. He leaned down and pinched a nub, taking the other into his mouth. His free hand reached down and grabbed Yuugi's hardness while he nearly pulled out of Yuugi. Then, while sucking and pinching the boys nubs, he also pumped the length and trust deep inside.

"A-Atemu.. AAAH!" Yuugi screamed and trashed, completely forgetting to not let out any sound, Yami listened for any cry of some certain babies, but didn't hear any and smirked. He pulled out before plunging deep inside again, going for a good rhythm while pumping his length hard, sucking and pinching his nubs. Yuugi screamed again, but it soon turned to loud moans and he covered his mouth to keep the sounds from coming out. Yami smirked and leaned up, he used one hand to pulled Yuugi's hand away and locked their lips while trusting hard into his lover and squeezing the little ones hardness. Yuugi screamed, but it was swallowed by Yami's mouth as he locked their tongues in a deep battle.

"Oh.. Ra, Yuugi, so.. tight.." Yami hissed, then he remembered something and ceased all movements, then he pulled out of Yuugi and instead focused on Yuugi's hardness, first he just kissed it before he swallowed it and deep throated Yuugi, who moaned and latched his fingers into the former Pharaoh's spiky hair.

"Oh God.. Atemu.. don't.. ah.. I'm going to-ah" Yuugi shouted as he came into the other's mouth, and Yami swallowed all of it before he sat up with a pleased look on his face.

"I win.." he said softly as Yuugi came to his senses.

"Wha-" the smaller teen blushed, but then he nodded and glared. Soon though, the boys glare softened.

"You haven't released though.. why did you pull out?" he asked, Yami turned a little pale, but laughed never the less.

"I'd rather keep it on my body" he said, Yuugi eyes showed only confusion until he remember what was going on.

"Oh.. that.. you know I really didn't mean that.. i-it was because of t-to early b-birth.. and-"

"I know Yuugi, but never the less.. I wasn't wearing protection.." Yami explained.

"What.. oh" Yuugi turned deep red as Yami wriggled close to him.

"Just leave it.. it'll disappear on it's o-" Yami's words halted in his throat as he felt a hand on his length.

"Y-Yuugi?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you.. doing?"

"I'm pleasuring you?" Yuugi sounded so innocent Yami nearly broke the rule and ravished his boyfriend again. Said boyfriend had pushed Yami back onto the bed and was no currently licking the other's length like he was a cat. The teen moaned as he swallowed the length, making Yami groan and grab the other's hair.

"Oh Ra.. Yuugi" Yami moaned, feeling Yuugi's tongue around his hardness. Yuugi moaned around the length, sending vibrating shudders through Yami's body and he nearly came then and there. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth as he felt the end nearing.

"By the love of Ra Yuugi.. please.. just.." he pleaded, Yuugi got the hind and sucked hard, Yami shouted out and came into the other's mouth. He let out a groan as he shuddered of the orgasm, Yuugi sat up and watched the other tremble.

"Atemu? Are you okay?" the hikari asked and Yami smiled to him before dragging him close.

"That was.. amazing Aibou" Yami whispered, pulling him close and then force him down to bed.

"But the bet is still on!" he said after a while and Yuugi turned deep red. Then he recurrently nodded before he fell asleep in Yami's arms, the ex-ruler smiled and dragged the covers on before he also fell asleep.

* * *

"Yuugi.. it looks painful" Yami commented, they had just gotten home after a night at a hotel, well, to say Yuugi was sore might be an understatement. Yami had defended himself, at least he had worn protection.

"Yeah, it is too" Yuugi said with the growl, they heard someone chuckle and they turned around to see Bakura standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Had fun?" the thief asked.

"Who asked you tomb robber, to come here? As far as I know, we only asked Ryou to come over" Yami said with a deep growl.

"That's true, he only came this morning to give me some papers.. I kicked him out so he could go to school.. he made the twins cry when they saw him.." Ryou said, he was holding the twins in his arms when he appeared. Yuugi smiled when he saw his children, who, when seeing their parents lit up as well. Babbling left their mouths, but Yuugi didn't care.

"Yami, Hikari" he exclaimed and pulled them into a deep hug, making the two giggle. Yami senior came up behind and smiled.

"They've been good?" Yami asked, Ryou smiled and nodded.

"They're angels" Yuugi giggled at Ryou's answer.

"Compare to Bakura or?" Yami asked, thus Bakura glared and nearly threw himself at him.

"Watch your tongue idiot Pharaoh"

"I'm not a Pharaoh anymore, thief.. so stop calling me that" Yami said, ignoring the idiot part with a smile, this shock Bakura beyond anything. The former Pharaoh hadn't exploded when he teased him, this made Bakura stutter and blink several times, Ryou though, just sighed.

"I'll take him home.. see you two later then?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah.. Jou-kun and the rest are coming by today.. so.." Yuugi said, Yami picked Hikari out of his arms and the girl giggled.

"Yeah, we'll see you later.." Ryou said before he left, dragging a shocked Bakura behind him.

"What.. just happened to Bakura?" Yami asked.

"You didn't realise... the fact that you didn't try to murder him or anything shock him up badly!" Yuugi explained and a smile flew across Yami's face.

"Oh.. that.. I figured he'd let it go if I ignored him" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Yuugi giggled and nodded.

"It seemed to work.. in one way.." they walked into the kitchen as Yami handed the girl to her 'mother' and reached out for the stove, he turned a knob and put a pot on top, filled it with water and walked over to the refrige, he pulled out two small baby bottles with milk and put them into the water, watching it as it began to heat up.

"You know.. Atemu, you have grown up quite a lot after the twins were born" Yuugi said softly before Yami turned and eyed him. Then he quirked an eyebrow.

"I have?"

"Yes you have Atemu.. you've become more, understanding and accepting.. also, you have gotten some control on that temper of yours and you seem to be wiser as well" Yuugi said, Yami chuckled as he pulled the bottles out of the boiling water and tested their heat. Then he sat them down on the table, waiting for them to cool a little, he turned of the stove and sat down beside Yuugi, who handed him Hikari.

"Hm.. if you say so.. I haven't felt any difference" Yami said, playing with the little girl.

"You have, just the way you act and talk is more mature then I have ever heard or seen you" Yuugi said. Yami stared at him before he laughed.

"Oh.." he looked down, Hikari had started to suck on his finger. He grabbed on of the bottles and tested the heat again, this time it was about the right temperature and he let the girl grab the bottle and pull the small nub into her mouth to get the milk she needed, Yuugi grabbed the other bottle and did the same with Yami junior.

"They're so cute" Yuugi said after a while, smiling as low growling reached Yuugi's ears.

"That's right, we haven't eaten anything yet, when the kids have gotten their meal, I'll cook something for us" Yuugi said, Yami smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great.."

* * *

The summer had set in for full time now and the ancient Pharaoh was more than happy that he wasn't in Egypt now, as they would melt if they were there.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked, he was currently making dinner for himself, gramps and Yami. The former Pharaoh looked up at him.

"Yes Yuugi?"

"I'm out of both milk and cheese, do you think you could go and buy some?" Yuugi asked, Yami smiled and stood up.

"Of course Aibou.." he grabbed his shoes and quickly walked over to the door, he gave the little one a peck on the cheek before he left with a 'I'll be back soon' Yuugi sighed and walked back into the kitchen, he grabbed the glass he used and was about to fill it with water when it shattered. Yuugi stared at the shards falling from his fingers, some cute into his skin, but he didn't seem to notice. Something was wrong, very wrong and he didn't like it one bit.

"Atemu.." he whispered.

* * *

Yami whistled as he walked down the street towards the nearest shop, it wasn't far, just 200 meters or so. He looked around, people was walking around looking like they were about to get heat stroke or melt on the concrete. Yami chuckled.

"Thank Ra I'm used to Egypt and it's sun.. or I would probably be like them" he thought as he walked around a corner, this he bumped into someone.

"Oh.. sorry" he said, smiling softly before he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck and he gawked.

"A-Anzu?" he asked.

"Finally, your mine!" she whispered, before dragging him off towards an alley.

"W-what.. Anzu, let go of me.." Yami said, struggling against the hold of the girl.

"No!" she hissed, as soon as they were into the alley she pressed him against the wall and wrapped a single hand around his throat. Yami's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Anzu.. no.. don't" he whispered, her wide, evil eyes begged to differ though.

"If I can't have you, no one will" she whispered and tightened her grip.

"_**Oh Ra.. I have to.. call.. for help.. Yuugi!"**_ Yami managed to think, everything was soon starting to swim before him and he began to struggle.

"Please Anzu, your my friend.." he managed, it was the truth, well used to be.

"_**Seth!"**_ Yami thought and said spirit appeared, before he gasped.

"My Pharaoh!" the ancient priest gasped out, he used his Millenium Rod to pushed the girl away, though she got up and wrapped her hands around the former Pharaoh's neck again, Seth growled.

"Go.. get, someone.. like.. Kaiba" Yami managed to tell the priest, who nodded and disappeared in a flash. The hands around his neck tightened and Yami let out a gurgle. His eyes was clouding and his breath leaving him, his lungs was painfully constricted. He looked into Anzu's eyes once more before he let out his final breath.

"_**Yuugi.. I'm sorry.."**_

* * *

The plate fell to the floor and shattered, Jounouchi and everyone stared around to find Yuugi staring into air with a look that was a mix of shock, terror and pure pain.

"Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked, suddenly the whole room stilled.

"Atemu.. he.. is in danger.." Yuugi whispered, tears began to drop from his eyes as he stood were was was. Kaiba though, got up and looked around, he could feel a chill, it didn't help though that he fell uneasy about something.

"Come on.. let's find him!" Honda said and they all sprinted out of the door the next second, Yuugi in lead, Kaiba last. Ryou and Bakura stared after them.

"Bakura, go after them"

"Why me?"

"Because you can contact me.. and I'm not leaving you here with the babies"

"Fine!" Bakura got up and ran after the others.

* * *

Yuugi and the other's stopped up, in front of them a copy if Kaiba stood, well, dressed in ancient clothes.

"Seth?" Yuugi asked, he was frightened beyond actions at the moment.

"Hurry.. the Pharaoh is in grave danger.." Seth said, turning around to lead them. But before anything could be done, Yuugi screamed and fell to his knees.

"Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked, he crouched beside his friend who was holding around himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. Atemu.. he.. I can't feel him.. there was a lot of pain, then.. he vanished.." Yuugi sobbed and the other's froze, Seth just stared at the little one in shock before he turned around.

"Come on" he said, Honda and Kaiba followed him quickly as they turned and entered an alley, thus they froze, before them stood Anzu, her hands was tightly wrapped around Yami's tanned neck, but the former Pharaoh was hanging limp in the hold.

"Anzu!" Honda yelled out and the girl stopped, looking at him.

"Go away" she hissed, suddenly a blast of shadow powers hit her and flew backwards, Seth had his Millenium Rod raised, his eyes glaring daggers of hell at her.

"Quick" Honda was already by Yami's side, laying him down. The teen laid his head down onto his chest and cursed.

"He isn't breathing.. his heart.. isn't beating" Honda said, Seth and Kaiba's eyes widened.

"No!" they heard someone cry out and seconds later Yuugi was there.

"Yuugi" Honda said, they could hear the sirens not far from them, someone had called the ambulance or at least the police, suddenly Kaiba pushed Yuugi away.

"Let me help" he said and crouched beside his ancient cousin.

"Wha-" they all watched at he began to perform CPR on the teen. Yuugi's eyes widened in hope and shock while Jounouchi was stuttering.

"Come on!" Kaiba hissed and continued for the fifth time. Yuugi began to sob again, loosing his last hope for a revival of his loved one.

* * *

**(1)** I would scream.. so much if I were in Seth's situation..

**(2)** I had never thought I make Kaiba chuckle from something about love.. knowing him.. it kind of scared me.. and I'm pretty sure another 200 puppies died.

Hn.. so, there you have it.. and don't kill Anzu yet *locks her away in a cage* she is still needed.. until then, be patient..

Yuugi: ... *glares*

Me: eeep I never thought you could be scary.. *hides behind Tori*

Tori: That's what you get for murdering someone..

Yuugi: Wait.. he is.. dead?

Me: WHAT? *looks at the story* oh.. God.. please don't kill me Yuugi..

Yuugi: I am so.. going to murder you!

And I wont upload a preview of the next chapter! ^3^ ignoring the fact that I'll most probably be killed by a certain spiky haired teen, I'm going away on a vacation.. but if I'm lucky, I can upload on Saturday.. if I get my hands on a computer.. wich I think I can! So.. maybe you will see the last chapter tomorrow!

See you all on.. Saturday.. :D and reviews are wanted! but no killing yet!


	9. Chapter 9

Hn.. a lot of people have wanted top murder Anzu lately.. can't blame them.. but wait till the end of this story to hurt her!

Kaiba: Why. you are most evil yourself, more than me I think!

Me: *gawk* oh no! I'm becoming a Kaiba *cries* I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A COLDHEARTED BASTARD!

Kaiba: I am so going to hurt you!

Tori: *sigh* Tomyo doesn't own!

* * *

Chapter 9.

A Happy Ending?

There was a long silence between them, their precious friend, cousin, rival and lover where gone, why?

"No.. Atemu.." Yuugi was crying badly, while Honda was about to cry, Jounouchi was trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes as well, but he failed.

"Come on damnit!" Kaiba cursed, and tried to get the teen back to life again, suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath and several coughs, Jounouchi and Yuugi stopped crying at once while Honda wiped away his tears. Kaiba backed off with a please smile and wrapped an arm around his own boyfriend to soothe him.

"A-Atemu?" Yuugi asked as he saw crimson eyes open and search for the voice that called out for him.

"Y-Yuugi?" he asked back, his voice was cracked and hoarse, but at least he was alive. Yuugi let out a cry of happiness and threw himself at Yami, who blinked back before wrapping his arms around Yuugi. His eyes flew around the group.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"Anzu nearly strangled you to death" Honda said, Yami nodded.

"That much I gathered, but how am I still alive?"

"Um.. that's all thanks to Kaiba" Yuugi said, blushing as he sent Kaiba a pout.

"Eh.. how?" Yami asked, he was afraid of the answer as Kaiba stared at him.

"CPR.." the CEO said and smirked back as a police car stopped by the alley, an ambulance did so as well and they were soon by Yami's side. Yuugi smiled at them and joined his boyfriend for the travel to the hospital. Then he looked around.

"What.. oh god, I forgot about the twins"

"They're okay" Bakura said, Yuugi turned to him.

"When did you-"

"Just arrived.. Ryou's taking care of them" Bakura said and Yuugi gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you.. both.." the doors closed and the ambulance left, the police grabbed Anzu and took her away while Kaiba and Jounouchi said bye to Seth, though the two living ones glared at Seth, who noticed this.

"What is the matter?" he asked formally.

"Ya didn't know?" Jounouchi asked with anger in his voice, his hand flew to his stomach and Seth nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Pharaoh told me.. but I can assure you.. I did no such thing as to hurt you.. or my reincarnation in any way.." Seth said before he dismissed himself. Kaiba sighed and Jounouchi looked at him.

"What's wron' Seto?" he asked, Bakura had left to join Ryou while the two of them made it to the hospital.

"It's just.. I find myself stupid enough to believe him" Kaiba said, it hadn't been long since he had come to term with being the reincarnation of an ancient spirit and now he had to cope with this as well.

* * *

Yuugi sighed and dried another tear that slipped from his eyes. Yami was lying in bed, sleeping. His breath came out a little odd, but the doctors said it was because he was nearly strangled so his throat would be constricted and painful for the following days. Yuugi looked at the former Pharaoh's neck and swallowed, his neck was covered with a dark bruising, it had turned from light purple to dark purple and black in the matter of a few minutes and Yuugi got guilty every time he thought about it.

"This is all my fault.." the teen mumbled to himself, he swallowed another sob and looked at his boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed his hand, searching for some sort of sign that this wasn't just a dream and that he was just going insane from seeing his lover die.

"Yuugi?" the voice brought him back to reality and Yuugi felt tears fall from his eyes again. Yami sat up and reached out, he pulled Yuugi into a hug and closed his eyes, while his nose nuzzled into his spiky hair.

"Yuugi, it's okay now.." Yami whispered.

"But.. if I hadn't told you.. to.. go.. to the store.. then this.. wouldn't have.. happened.." Yuugi cried, Yami sighed and tightened his grip around Yuugi.

"Yuugi, this isn't your fault.. Anzu is the one to blame for this!" Yami told the hikari, who was crying against the other's chest.

"B-but-"

"Yuugi, it isn't!" Yami said, pulling away so he could place his palms against the other's cheek, wiping away the tears. Yuugi looked into the ex-Pharaoh's crimson eyes and smiled weakly.

"Okay.." Yuugi said with a sigh, though he knew it wouldn't be that easy, because Yuugi was born that way, easily guilty and it didn't matter if it was something he did or other, he'd still feel guilty.

"Good.. now, what about the twins?" he asked, Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ryou-kun is taking care of them.. Bakura said so" Yuugi said.

"Thank Ra, I hadn't ever forgiven myself if I let Bakura take care of them, who knows what the tomb robber would do.." Yami said with a groan of relief, Yuugi though, just giggled.

* * *

The case against Mazaki Anzu went by painfully slow, but Yugi and rest soon got to leave the court as Anzu was given ban on visits as well as a good time in jail, she was forced to go see a psychologist and to never appear in front of Yami and Yuugi again. Thus she was also fined a nice amount of money to pay back to the one who had been hurt in this. Kaiba made sure Yami and Yuugi had the best lawyer that there was to find in Japan, and Jounouchi was very proud to say that his boyfriend did indeed care about the couple who had been hurt badly, Kaiba also put up other files on Anzu, such as nearly punching Bakura to death in class, vocal degrading of gay couples in the public. To say Anzu was disappointed when she heard all the files that she had against her was an understatement, but there was barely any lawyer that wanted to help. Mazaki Anzu, was now officially a criminal and no longer a friend of the gang. When Anzu had been lead away, she gave Yami one last desperat look before she disappeared, Yuugi and Yami could then let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The bells were chiming, Yami looked up at the huge cross hanging on the wall. The once Pharaoh was very nervous at the moment and it seemed all of his friends liked to tease him about it.

"It's going to be okay" he heard behind him and he turned his head.

"You think so?" he asked.

"It is going to be all fine Yami, it really is" Ryou said and smiled.

"Okay.. I hope so.." he looked at the men standing beside him. It was Jounouchi, Ryou, Malik and Honda, they all smiled at him too. On the other side, Shizuka, Yuugi's mother, Ishizu and Mai stood, they were all smiling as well. He looked out on all the people again. There was Duke, Mokuba, Sugoroku with Kaiba and Jounouchi's son Seth, Yuugi's father with the twins, the Hopkin's family, Bakura, Marik with Emma, Rishid, Reshen, and someone Yami recognized as Yuugi's aunt and uncle, and their two children. Even Leon von Schroeder was there. Raphael, Amelda and Varon from the case with the Orichalcos seal was there as well and Yami gave them a smile, thus making them smile back. Then the doors opened and Yami looked towards it, then gawked.

"Holy.. Ra" was all that came from the young man's mouth. Before him and the rest, Yuugi entered, he was lead Kaiba, who had been chosen to lead Yuugi. Yuugi was wearing a white suit with purple tie and other ornaments that fit his eye -and hair colour well, Kaiba though, wore a usual suit. Indeed, Yuugi looked like an angel, the only thing missing was the wings and glory. Kaiba followed the young man up to the altar before he took his place beside Jounouchi. Yami took Yuugi's outstretched hand and both smiled as they turned towards the priest.

"_**Finally.."**_ Yami said through their mindlink as the priest talked, he knew those lines, but didn't bother to follow up since he was too nervous and impatient to get over with it.

"Do you, Yami Atemu, take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?" the priest said, Yami blinked and then he smirked.

"Yes I do!" he said, maybe sounded a little to eager.

"Do you, Muto Yuugi, take this man to be your rightful wedded husband?" he then asked Yuugi, who blushed. Yami's nervousness grew now, because he feared Yuugi would say no and run off.

"Yes I do!" Yuugi said and Yami felt relief wash over him.

"Then, give each other the rings.." the priest said, Yami smiled and put the gold ring on Yuugi's finger before he did the same.

"You may kiss the groom.." the priest told them with a smile as Yami leaned in a stole a kiss. Yuugi blushed at this, but smiled never the less.

"Then, I pronounce you married!" the priest finished, thus everyone in the church began to clap, smiling and cheering for the two wedded.

"_**I love you Yuugi"**_ Yami whispered through their mindlink as they walked down the floor towards the exit, they both looked forward to the end of this, when they did however reach the exit, they was stopped and forced to be the centrum of picture taking and squealing girls. Ryou handed them their four year old twins before he joined Bakura, Ryou held a hand over his growing stomach, of course everyone knew that Ryou was due in one month and Yuugi had looked forward to it. Malik held his one and half year old boy, Atu. While Marik held four years old Emma in his arms.

"Thank you all for coming today" Yuugi said with a big smile as Hikari giggled from his arms. He smiled down at her before Yami and Yami junior was pressed close to them, thus letting people take even more pictures. Yuugi's parents had long since approved of the two of them being together, but it did not stop Yuugi's mother from being the typical mother\fangirl now and then. Yami smirked and took Yuugi's hand.

"Let's give them what they want.." Yami whispered into the other's ear, making Yuugi blush. Before Yami brought their lips together, they closed their eyes as they heard all the females squeal and pictures was taken.

"_**It took us four years.. but I'm damn happy that we finally married!"**_ Yami told him through their mindlink as they parted, their twins looked up at them with each their shocked expression.

"_**It did, I happy too"**_ Yuugi answered timidly.

"Now then, let's party!" Jounouchi and Duke said at the same time, Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't stop the blonde and the dicer to force the married couple towards the party, everyone else just snickered at the two's entusiasm and walked after them.

* * *

The door opened and a couple of children ran into the hall.

"We're home!" the girl shouted.

"Oh, welcome home Hikari, Yami.. oh, welcome Seth" Yuugi, he came walking into the hall with a smile on his face. The twins ran over to him and both laughed when Yuugi blushed as another person entered the house.

"Seth's staying with us until Kaiba is finished with work, Jounouchi has a late shift today!" Atemu, smiling to his husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home Atemu" Yuugi said with a smile.

"Daddy, what's to dinner, I'm starving!" Yami complained, he had, just like his parents, short, spiky hair, but he had Yuugi's bangs, except for the one in the middle that was always shorter, he had Atemu's eye-shape, but Yuugi's purple colour.

"Yeah, me too.." Hikari said, Seth stared at them before he nodded, he was very unlike his parents, he had a timid and shy nature, but could be very bold and outwards when someone tried to hurt those close to him. He had blonde, shipped hair and cold blue eyes, though their had no maturity in them as all the innocence had been preserved within them. Hikari had long, black hair, with the same contour has her parents, and like her eye colour it was crimson red, she had Atemu's wild hair and also those wild bangs that seemed to stuck out everywhere. The missing bang in the middle was located on her forehead too.

"Haha.. I'm making dinner as we speak, why don't you take of the rest of your clothes before you come in hm?" Yuugi said, laughing at the children's dumbfounded looks. Atemu chuckled and toed out of his shoes, he hung up his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"Mm.. smells delicious!" he commented, this the children got into a francy, trying to enter the kitchen and get out of the clothes at the same time. This made Yuugi laugh.

"So.. how was school?" Yuugi asked as the children all came over to the table.

"Boring.. as usual.." Hikari said with a frown.

"It wasn't.." Yami stated. The parents laughed of their opposite feelings for school before Seth smiled up at them.

"Are you going to come to daddy's birthday as well?" he asked. Yuugi and Atemu had learned that daddy was Jounouchi, while father was Kaiba.

"Yes indeed we are!" Yuugi said, smiling to Atemu, who smirked.

"So.. his one year older as well!"

"We're just as old as him!" Yuugi stated, Atemu chuckled.

"Well, he is born in January.. we are born in June.." Atemu said.

"It's not that much difference Atemu" Yuugi complained.

"But still.." Atemu whined, making the children laugh.

"Dad, your so silly.. it's not that long, it's just 6 months.. it's barely under that even.." Hikari said, she had, compared to her boring vision of school, gotten high scores on all math tests since first class.

"I know Hikari.." Atemu pouted.

"Stop being so silly Atemu, we're all grown ups, it doesn't matter if there's only 6 months now.." Yuugi said and Yami chuckled.

"Okay then, after you have finished your dinner, Atemu will help you with homework.. though I think it wont be needed" Yuugi finished, it was true though. Hikari and Yami were both smart, but Seth had gotten his father's brain, thus he was practically a genius.

"Yes~" all three chirped.

* * *

The night had fallen hours ago, Yuugi sighed as he closed the door to the twins room before he walked into his and Atemu's room.

"They're asleep now.." Yuugi said, dropping onto the bed and was hugged by Atemu.

"That's good.." they both stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arm for a while before Yuugi figured he'd get into his pajamas. Atemu groaned in disappointment when the other left him.

"Come on Atemu, I'm just getting into the pajamas.." Yuugi said with a soft chuckle.

"Man, your ass looks really nice with the shadows on the moon!" he got back and Yuugi blushed deep red. Atemu had dragged down his boxer on purpose.

"A-Atemu!" Yuugi glared playfully, knowing it didn't work either way.

"You remember that game we had, years ago?" Atemu asked while he sat down on the bed again, Yuugi turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wich one?"

"The silent game?" Atemu said, watching Yuugi go deep red.

"W-what about it? Yuugi asked.

"Let's try it again, just that this time.. your stakes are different" Atem said, he was planning on winning, but he didn't want to be degraded to a low life during the next month, Yuugi chuckled and kissed the other deeply.

"Hm.. maybe I will, what about.. I'll top from onwards until the month has ended?" he asked. It was one of the few things that made Atemu go deep red. In fact, Yuugi had already topped him several times, not that many, but enough for Atemu to be used to it so he just smirked.

"Okay, I can work with that.." he said and brought the other close to himself.

"Prepare yourself.. I wont go easy on you" he whispered as he quickly pulled the other to the bed. Yuugi giggled and moaned when the other licked him.

"I-I know that.. ahn.. Atemi, I don't expect you to either!" Yuugi stated.

* * *

Two lives, once within one body.

A battle between love and death.

The two earned their own lives.

Yet they didn't leave one another.

They swore their love to each other.

To always be there for each other.

No matter what.

Even after death they gained their paradise together.

The Pharaoh who finally found peace.

Shared with his lover, and husband.

The hands of Ra around them.

Protecting them for all eternity.

Atemu and Yuugi.

They who now rests together.

* * *

THE END.

.. normally I'd say "Yay, I'm finished.. but.." *sob* I really liked this story and it was realyl fun to write.. oh well, I have seeral other stories waiting so..

Yuugi: He survivev *geeful smile and hugs Tomyo*

Me: Woah.. Yuugi.. er thanks, but the fun isn't over yet!

Yuugi & Yami: What?

Me: *let's Anzu out of cage, hoises her up in a rope and pulls a bond around Yuugi's eyes and gives him the polishwed bat* here you go, I call this game, Pinjata Anzu!

Yami: Was this.. the plan you had from the beginning when the readers asked to murder Anzu?

Me: *nods* but of course, I wont let everyone else skip the fun so *pushes a button and makes an unknonw number of Anzu copies* like this.. now everyone can have the fun.. but Yuugi will start!

Yami: This game I can like! *smirks and grabs a bat*

Rest of the gang: WOHOOO... ME TOO!

Tori: What about the readers?

Me: They will each get their Anzu copy to murder, torture etc etc with in their mail ^3^

Tori: Good planned.. can I get a bat as well? *smirk*

Me: Hm.. okay! *give bat and takes on myself*

Tori: Before everyone begins to harm this stupid girl.. remember to review and please try to not to murder Anzu over your keyboard, or the bloody mess will make it impossible to write..

Me: Okay.. and I really love writing this for you all! Now.. CHARGE!

Everyone else: KILL ANZU; KILL ANZU!


End file.
